Novicios
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: Tal vez les hubieran adiestrado en el campo de batalla; tal vez, con el tiempo, hubieran dejado atrás el primer rango de la Hermandad…Pero, respecto a los sentimientos, nunca dejaron de ser novicios. Warning: slash/relación hombre x hombre
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola hola!

Aquí vengo con mi segundo fic de la saga AC, esta vez sobre mi pareja predilecta, mis dos pjs favoritos, los amores de mi vida (?)… ¡Altaïr y Malik!

La idea del fic surgió a raíz de una historia original que estaba escribiendo, con mis OC's y demás…Pero tras redactar el primer cap, me imaginé a Altaïr y Malik en esta situación y decidí hacer este fic, así que quité a mis pjs y puse a los hermanos Al-Sayf (sinceramente es una suerte que Malik tuviera un hermano, de lo contrario tendría que haberme inventado otro pj para hacer ese papel XD) y a Alty y…voilà! Asíquemetocapensarotrahistoriaparamisoc *baila*

Bueno, pues se lo quería dedicar a mi colegui Aidiki, ya que ella me ayudó con el summary y el título es aportación suya :D ¡Espero que te guste!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los pjs de AC me pertenecen, son propiedad de Ubisoft.

Summary: Tal vez les hubieran adiestrado en el campo de batalla; tal vez, con el tiempo, hubieran dejado atrás el primer rango de la Hermandad…Pero, respecto a los sentimientos, nunca dejaron de ser novicios.

Warning: Slash/relación hombre x hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio propio de la biblioteca de la fortaleza de Masyaf era, sin duda alguna, una de las cosas que Malik Al-Sayf más adoraba y respetaba en todo el mundo conocido. Apenas se oía algo más que su ligera respiración, un suave murmullo producido por las hojas que pasaba lentamente, con cuidado, como si fueran a romperse ante el más mínimo contacto.

Los momentos de soledad en aquel recinto del castillo eran realmente apreciados por el joven de cabello negro, acompañado únicamente de un arsenal de conocimiento y algunas velas para poder leer hasta altas horas de la noche. Sabía que debía descansar, especialmente tras aquel entrenamiento que había tenido durante la tarde y que lo había dejado exhausto, pero simplemente, Al-Sayf no sabía qué significaba la palabra descanso, al menos cuando se trataba de asuntos como aquel.

Tampoco era especialmente tarde, algunos de sus compañeros aun se encontraban en el patio de entrenamiento, o charlando por los pasillos del lugar. Otros bajaban a la ciudad para pasar el tiempo, visitando a los ciudadanos de Masyaf o a algún que otro colega que pudiesen tener entre los civiles. Hacía unos días que el asedio sarraceno a la ciudad había acabado y por fin todo el mundo había vuelto a la normalidad, al menos de manera aparente.

Malik, a diferencia de sus hermanos de la Orden, prefería aprovechar su tiempo en ampliar sus conocimientos cuando no entrenaba. Esos momentos eran suyos, de nadie más, y los atesoraba con mimo y cuidado, agradeciendo la tranquilidad que reinaba en la biblioteca y que le permitía concentrarse en su tarea.

Sin embargo, aquella noche fue diferente.

Emitiendo un quedo suspiro de frustración al escuchar unos pasos acercarse, el joven esperó pasar desapercibido, pues no quería verse importunado por nadie en aquellos momentos, y aguardó, frunciendo el ceño al sentir que alguien se situaba a su lado.

—¡Hermano!

—Sssshhh...Kadar, en este lugar impera la ley del silencio. Estoy estudiando en estos momentos, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Hay un chico nuevo, de tu edad más o menos...

—Oh, qué dato más interesante—apuntó con cierto sarcasmo, visiblemente irritado—. ¿Algo nuevo que deba saber?

—¡Deja eso y ven! Todos están presentándose, no seas maleducado.

—Puedo encontrarme con el nuevo mañana, ¿qué problema hay en eso?

El muchacho que se encontraba ante Malik insistió, tomando a su hermano del brazo. Kadar, el hermano menor del joven, podía llegar a ser realmente insistente si quería, además de un tanto cabezón. Pero siempre lo hacía todo con buenas intenciones. Era un chiquillo demasiado bondadoso, demasiado débil para aquel cruel mundo en el que, poco a poco, estaba adentrándose.

Malik lo sabía...y ya le había instado a que no se relacionara con la Hermandad, no demasiado a pesar de que había nacido en ella. Era peligroso para él y no quería que nada le sucediese a su hermano pequeño, a la única familia que le quedaba. Pero Kadar no le hizo caso, porque él sólo quería seguir sus pasos, ganarse su aprobación y respeto, y poder ser tan espectacular como su adorado hermano mayor, según sus propias palabras.

Por ese simple hecho, el mayor de los Al-Sayf casi nunca podía negarle nada a Kadar, aunque se mostrase reticente de primeras. Así pues, con un suspiro cansado, recogió el libro que estaba leyendo, lo dejó en su estante correspondiente y siguió a su hermano, el cual tironeaba de él, sonriente. Esa sonrisa podía iluminar incluso el día más aciago para Malik. Interrumpir sus estudios valía la pena tan sólo por ver a su hermano menor sonreír como lo hacía.

—Aún no le he visto luchar, pero... ¡Pero seguro que es increíble! Tiene...algo—decía el chiquillo, emocionado—. No sé cómo se llama todavía, pero estoy convencido de que su nombre tiene que ser genial.

El joven chistó ante los halagos de su hermano a alguien a quien aún no conocía, sintiéndose repentinamente celoso. ¿Cómo era posible que un recién llegado, un completo y perfecto desconocido, despertase en Kadar ese sentimiento de admiración con tan sólo su presencia?

Debía de ser alguien especialmente impactante, tal vez un tipo robusto, alto, de aspecto amenazante. Probablemente un simple bárbaro analfabeto, pura fuerza bruta, con poco vocabulario y escaso entendimiento. Su hermano menor era fácilmente impresionable, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Finalmente, tras andar casi a la carrera por la fortaleza, llegaron al patio de entrenamiento, donde se habían suspendido los combates entre novicios debido a la novedad presente en Masyaf.

Buscando con la mirada, Malik esperó toparse con esa mole andante que había despertado esa admiración y fascinación en Kadar, pero tan sólo veía novicio tras novicio, aprendiz tras aprendiz, en un conjunto luminoso de túnicas blancas mermado tan sólo por las manchas de suciedad que los menos pulcros tenían impresas en sus vestimentas.

—¡Ahí, es ese de ahí!—exclamó Kadar.

El joven alzó una ceja, siguiendo con la vista la dirección que el menor de los Al-Sayf le indicaba con el dedo, encontrándose tan sólo con un chico vestido igual que los demás, de espaldas a él. Lo único que pudo ver del nuevo era una corta cabellera castaña, nada del otro mundo, y parte de la piel morena de su cuello. El motivo por el que más destacaba según Malik era porque tenía una altura ligeramente superior a la de los demás.

—Ah, ¿y eso es lo que tanto te ha llamado la atención?

Malik fue a añadir algo más a su comentario cuando el recién llegado se giró hacia él, revelándose ante los ojos del joven. Por su aspecto físico, debía rondar los once o doce años como mucho, al igual que el mayor de los hermanos Al-Sayf. Su rostro era delgado, fino, con unos labios ligeramente carnosos fruncidos en una línea recta. Su nariz era simplemente perfecta, encajaba a la perfección en aquellas facciones sin duda alguna atractivas, y no tenía unas orejas ni muy grandes, ni muy pequeñas. Pero lo más espectacular eran sus ojos, unos ojos almendrados, salpicados con pestañas oscuras, y de un sobrecogedor color dorado, casi brillantes sin necesidad de la luz de la luna que se reflejaba en ellos. Grandes y rasgados en los extremos, parecían absorber todo a su paso, y su mirada era tan profunda que Malik creyó que ese joven había logrado penetrar en su alma hasta leer el último de sus secretos.

Molesto y especialmente confuso, los ojos oscuros de Al-Sayf fueron los primeros en desviarse, aunque de tal manera que parecía más por el desinterés que por la incomodidad.

Pura fachada.

Kadar, viendo a su hermano actuar de esa manera, se limitó a cogerlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo hasta el recién llegado, adquiriendo después una actitud algo avergonzada, pues se sentía torpe y débil ante la magnificencia de aquel desconocido.

—Pregúntale por su nombre—le susurró a Malik, poniéndose de puntillas para poder hablarle al oído.

—¿Qué? No será verdad.

—Ooooh, vamos, Malik...

Con un nuevo suspiro bastante más irritado que los anteriores, alzó la mirada para poder observar de nuevo al muchacho, el disgusto reflejado en sus ojos casi negros como el carbón.

—Kadar, has sido tú quien me ha arrastrado a esto, así que ingéniatelas tú solito—terminó por decir.

El chiquillo infló sus cachetes, pero al ver que no convencía a su hermano mayor con ese gesto, acabó por ceder, adelantándose un paso mientras miraba al recién llegado con un ligero nerviosismo.

—Bienvenido a la Hermandad—logró decir con algo de timidez, jugueteando con su túnica—. Me llamo Kadar Al-Sayf y él es mi hermano mayor, Malik Al-Sayf. Uhm... ¿Cuál...cuál es tu nombre?

El recién llegado miró con cierta curiosidad a los hermanos, pasando de los ojos claros y azules de Kadar, rebosantes de amabilidad e inocente impaciencia, a los oscuros de Malik, que lo miraban con cierta rivalidad. Un vivo contraste entre uno y otro.

—Altaïr—contestó, sin añadir nada más.

Kadar clavó sus ojos en la figura del llamado Altaïr, al parecer un tanto nervioso de nuevo, como si quisiera pedir algo. Malik, conociendo como conocía a su hermano, sabía que su nerviosismo se trataba precisamente por la demanda que quería hacerle al nuevo, y cruzándose de brazos, hizo un gesto con la cabeza en su dirección, dándole permiso para preguntar lo que deseaba.

—¿Te...te importaría tener un combate contra mí?—preguntó con cierta timidez—Oh, bueno, apenas he entrenado a escondidas un par de veces con espadas de madera... ¡Pero sé defenderme!

—Kadar, no—dijo firmemente su hermano, tomándole del brazo—. Eres un perfecto inútil con las armas todavía, te falta mucha práctica dado que ni siquiera has empezado de manera rigurosa tu entrenamiento. No permitiré que combatas aún contra alguien de quien no sabemos su nivel de adiestramiento.

Altaïr no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente siguió estando en silencio, pasando sus manos de largos dedos de vez en cuando por su túnica alba, alisándosela como si aquello fuera el mayor entretenimiento del mundo. Llevaba en ese lugar desde hacía casi un día entero, pues había llegado a Masyaf apenas con las primeras luces del alba, pero ninguno de los novicios había sabido de él hasta ese momento ya que había estado confinado en uno de los salones privados de la fortaleza, al cuidado de algunos sanadores debido al pésimo estado en el que se encontraba. Tras eso, el Maestro de la Orden lo había sometido a una serie de pruebas para demostrar su pericia, quedando gratamente sorprendido por su habilidad en general.

''_Digno hijo de tu padre''_ fueron sus palabras exactas hacia él.

—Puede que en unos cuantos meses—dijo el chiquillo, consolándose con eso—. ¿Qué te parece, Altaïr?

El joven apenas hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, sin separar los labios para dar una contestación.

Parecía que no era...especialmente hablador.

Malik hizo rodar sus ojos, algo aburrido después de todo. Ese chico sólo tenía de espectacular la apariencia.

—Kadar, es tarde. Será mejor que te retires a descansar.

—Pero...

—Sin rechistar. Yo iré en breves, ve ya a nuestra alcoba.

El menor de los Al-Sayf hizo un gracioso y entrañable gesto de desconformidad y, tras despedirse educadamente de Altaïr, fue al interior del bastión, dirigiéndose a las habitaciones.

Malik había seguido los pasos de su hermano con la mirada, asegurándose de esa manera de que le hacía caso, y una vez lo perdió de vista entre los muros del castillo, su mirada se clavó nuevamente en la de Altaïr. Quiso decir algo, probablemente relacionado con aquel futuro combate que él, personalmente, no iba a dejar que tuviera con Kadar, pero las palabras se esfumaron de su mente como el humo, perdiéndose bajo la intensidad de aquellos fascinantes ojos dorados.

Lo primero que sintió Al-Sayf fue un nudo en el estómago, un nudo pesado, que le mareó ligeramente. Tras eso, un ligero cosquilleo expandiéndose poco a poco desde lo más profundo de su interior que lo irritó sobremanera.

Frunciendo el ceño, se obligó a sí mismo a ignorar aquellos extraños síntomas que padecía, pensando que serían cosa del entrenamiento intensivo de la tarde, y sostuvo firmemente la mirada del otro. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, se vio interrumpido por un extraño gruñido.

Un gruñido que provenía del estómago de Altaïr.

Enarcando una ceja, miró aquella zona de su anatomía y después volvió a levantar la vista, viendo como un tranquilo Altaïr parecía no darle importancia al hecho de que tenía más hambre que un perro callejero.

—El comedor está en la primera planta—dijo, señalando el edificio—. No sé si a estas horas quedará algo de comida, puedes preguntar a cualquiera para que te lleve.

—Llévame.

Malik volvió a fruncir el ceño, cualquier sentimiento de pena o empatía por Altaïr desapareciendo inmediatamente. ¿Ni tan siquiera un simple ''por favor''?

Farfullando algo entre dientes, jugueteó con la idea de dar media vuelta, dejarlo solo entre los demás novicios que lo acosaban como si fuese el muñeco nuevo (que algo así era) y volver a la biblioteca para resumir su rutina de estudio, pero algo le hizo cambiar de opinión. Tal vez la mirada de Altaïr, esos preciosos ojos dorados que seguían clavados en él, insistentes.

Emitiendo un suspiro de derrota, hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera, y ambos jóvenes entraron en la fortaleza, bajo las miradas de los demás aprendices. Tras recorrer algunos pasillos, llegaron al salón que Malik había dicho, comprobando que todavía quedaba algo comestible a pesar de la hora que era y de que el turno de la cena ya había terminado hacía un tiempo.

—Sírvete.

Girando sobre sus talones, fue a salir del comedor para poder dirigirse a la biblioteca, coger el libro que antes leyera y estudiarlo tranquilamente en su habitación, tumbado sobre su cama, cuando la voz de Altaïr lo detuvo.

—Gracias, Malik.

El muchacho volvió a sentir ese hormigueo en el estómago y, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza hacia el otro joven, se limitó a hacer un gesto con ésta, como si la sacudiera, y marchó de allí, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de los pasillos mientras el recién llegado se limitaba a dar pequeños mordiscos de manera despistada a un baklava.

-.-.-.-.-

¡Y aquí está!

Yep, este es un proyecto de más de un capi, pero sin un final aun determinado en mi cabeza, así que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuántos capítulos va a tener 8D Y sí, me conozco la historia de Altaïr, pero si la hacía como tal tenía que cambiar todo el inicio del fic y ya no me hacía mucha gracia (es lo que tiene cuando tienes la base de una historia con oc's y no quieres cambiarla porque su esencia se va a la porra XD). Pero por suerte encontré la manera de solventar ese problema, así que no paaasa nada de nada. Umar y Ahmad serán mencionados y eso~

Aun así, espero haber empezado con buen pie :'D Los reviews serían de agradecer, como siempre ;u;

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este primer cap ^^ Y por si hay alguien por aquí que esté leyendo mi fic de Ezio y Leo...Nope, no voy a dar un parón a ese proyecto, así que traaanquilidad XD Me he metido en este problema yo sola y escribiré dos fics de tramas tan distintas a la vez, si acabo loca será cosa mía~ Lalalala~

Bueno, ¡ya nos leemos! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Y aaaaquí dejo el cap 2~

¡Espero que os guste! ^^

-.-.-.-.-

Altaïr se encontraba en el tejado de uno de los edificios de Masyaf, viendo pasear a los transeúntes con aire pensativo. Hacía unos cuantos meses que había ingresado en la Orden y, aunque había demostrado gran pericia en el combate, sabía que aun le faltaba algo.

Emitiendo un largo y profundo suspiro, se tumbó sobre el tejado, colocando sus manos tras su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos, y dejó pasar tranquilamente el tiempo, sin saber de qué otra manera gastarlo más que quedarse allí, bajo los cálidos rayos de sol de la ciudad. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, y el ruido de los pájaros lo ayudó a relajarse hasta que se quedó adormilado, apenas oyendo de lejos a los civiles de Masyaf y sus actividades por las calles del lugar.

No tenía deberes en esos momentos, aparte de algún entrenamiento personal, y lo cierto era que tenía el cuerpo algo cansado después de unas cuantas sesiones intensivas que habían estado a punto incluso de hacerle vomitar. Así pues, simplemente dejó que sus músculos se destensaran y su mente se quedase en blanco…Y, finalmente, se durmió.

Mientras Altaïr descansaba, un muy atareado Malik se encontraba dando vueltas por la fortaleza de Masyaf, con unos cuantos libros en brazos, seguido de su hermano Kadar.

—¿Sabes dónde está Altaïr? ¡He mejorado con la espada, seguro que ahora sí puedo combatir!

—No puedes combatir y no sé dónde está Altaïr. ¿Por qué no vas a entrenar por tu cuenta, Kadar? Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—Vamos, Malik, entrena tú conmigo. Hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos, ¿no crees?

El mayor de los Al-Sayf dejó escapar el aire de entre los dientes, pesaroso, y miró a su hermano pequeño con cierta culpabilidad en sus ojos oscuros.

—Lo siento, Kadar, pero no tengo tiempo. Otro día, tal vez.

—Siempre me dices lo mismo... ¡Nunca tienes tiempo! ¿Cómo voy a ser como tú o como Altaïr si no puedo entrenar con ninguno?

Malik esbozó una secreta sonrisa, aunque se sintiese irritado de nuevo por esa fascinación de Kadar hacia Altaïr, y tomó los libros con un brazo, acariciando la cabeza del menor con la mano libre, enredando sus dedos en su cabello oscuro con afecto.

—Mañana, te lo prometo—dijo—. De momento, ve a entrenar por tu cuenta, Kadar.

—Está bien... ¡Mañana, Malik! ¡Te tomo la palabra!

El muchacho asintió, despidiéndose de su hermano, y se dirigió a la bilbioteca. El menor de los Al-Sayf, por el contrario, salió al patio de entrenamiento, dejando caer los hombros al ver que había varios novicios alrededor del cuadrilátero, esperando turno para pelear contra el actual vencedor del entrenamiento. A ese paso, no podría entrenar hasta unas cuantas horas después. Así pues, decidió ir a pasear por la ciudad, con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y la mirada alzada hacia el cielo azul, claro y despejado, sin ninguna nube amenazando en el horizonte. Saludaba a cualquier persona con la que se cruzaba, deseándole un buen día, y se entretenía con los niños pequeños, jugando con ellos y haciéndolos reír con cualquier carantoña.

Sin duda alguna, Kadar era simplemente adorable, demasiado de hecho para ser un futuro Asesino. No dejaba de ser un niño, después de todo...Pero tal vez el tiempo no le haría madurar de la manera en la que se debía para ser un miembro de la Hermandad.

No tenía más de diez años, la edad a la que empezaban a entrenarse los futuros Asesinos, pero en sus ojos azules todavía estaba presente el brillo de la inocencia, vilmente arrancado de tantos y tantos hermanos. Uno no podía permitirse el lujo de ser inocente para ser un auténtico miembro de la Orden.

Eso era algo que Kadar aun no había descubierto...y probablemente no lo descubriría nunca.

Los civiles lo entretuvieron durante un largo tiempo, probablemente por el hecho de que a simple vista no era más que un chiquillo ataviado con una túnica blanca, desarmado y con las perneras del pantalón sucias. De haber sido otro miembro de los Asesinos, no más experimentado que él pero sí más serio, la gente de Masyaf lo hubiese ignorado más, no por desprecio, sino por respeto. La Hermandad era algo que nadie se tomaba a la ligera y menos aun en aquella ciudad.

El sol del mediodía hizo que Kadar sintiera un cruel y sofocante calor acrecentado por los incómodos picores que la túnica de novicio le producía y, rápidamente, trató de buscar refugio entre las sombras de alguna de las casas, ocultándose entre un par de viviendas que le brindaban el frescor que su piel reclamaba.

—Me pregunto dónde estará Altaïr...—dijo para sí, suspirando.

—Arriba.

El pequeño alzó la cabeza, raudo, y vio al muchacho con la cabeza asomada por el tejado del edificio que le daba sombra. Tenía la capucha echada sobre el rostro, pero desde aquella posición, Kadar podía diferenciar sus rasgos, aunque con cierta dificultad debido a la ausencia de luz solar en su cara.

—¡Ah, hola, Altaïr!—saludó alegremente, esbozando su característica sonrisa despreocupada—Te estaba buscando...Le pregunté a mi hermano si quería entrenar conmigo, pero está ocupado. ¿Qué te parece si me entrenas tú? ¡Te he visto combatir y eres realmente increíble! ¡Seguro que te ascienden de rango este mismo año!

Altaïr bajó ágilmente al suelo de un único salto, cayendo en un perfecto equilibrio ante Kadar, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Sabía de sobra que Malik no estaba especialmente de acuerdo con el hecho de que él y su hermano entrenasen, pero no fue eso lo que lo detuvo. Lo cierto era que no se encontraba particularmente bien, y así se lo comunicó al hermano pequeño de Malik.

Al oírlo, Kadar emitió un suspiro, rascándose la nuca mientras daba pequeños golpecitos al suelo con la punta de la bota.

—Nadie quiere entrenar hoy conmigo—dijo—. Bueno, espero que te mejores, Altaïr. ¿Por qué no vas a la fortaleza? Puede que tengan algún remedio.

—No es necesario, reposar será suficiente para superar mi malestar. Si quieres entrenar, ve al patio, habrá varios hermanos que te ofrezcan combate.

—Eso hice, pero hay demasiada gente...Los novicios de más edad no quieren entrenar con los niños como yo. Hasta tú, que llevas menos tiempo, eres más habilidoso que yo...Y que muchos de los que he visto en la Hermandad—su humor cambió repentinamente, de pronto mostrándose entusiasmado—. ¿Dónde adquiriste esos conocimientos?

—Yo...No quiero hablar de ello—contestó el otro, un tanto evasivo.

Kadar disminuyó su sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza como si con eso quisiera decir ''de acuerdo, no importa'', y señaló la dirección por la cual se iba al castillo de Masyaf.

—¿Por qué no volvemos? Hace mucho calor y allí se estará más fresco, al menos en ciertas zonas. Además, si quieres descansar, mejor en tu cama que en un tejado, ¿no?

Altaïr se limitó a asentir y fue junto a Kadar hacia la fortaleza, escuchando lo que el chiquillo le contaba entusiasmado, con sus ojos azules muy abiertos y haciendo grandes movimientos con los brazos. Definitivamente era distinto a Malik. El muchacho no podía terminar de comprender el por qué dos personas que habían convivido juntas durante toda su vida podían llegar a tener personalidades tan diferentes. Incluso la noche y el día tenían más cosas en común que los hermanos Al-Sayf.

Tras la caminata cuesta arriba hacia el castillo, el menor de los Al-Sayf se paró junto al patio de entrenamiento, decidiendo quedarse allí esta vez dado que había algún que otro amigo suyo con el cual podría acabar combatiendo, esperando su turno mientras charlaba. Así pues, se despidió de Altaïr, el cual se adentró en la fortaleza, buscando un lugar donde poder descansar, lejos de aquel calor infernal y del ruido que los miembros de la Orden provocaban con sus continuos correteos por la edificación.

Como si se hubiera sentido atraído por algo inexplicable, el muchacho acabó en la biblioteca, un lugar sombreado y silencioso, perfecto para pasar el rato a pesar de que su intención no era, precisamente, estudiar o consultar algún libro. Al entrar, comprobó que no hubiera nadie, y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sonrisa de satisfacción. ¿Podría haber ido a su habitación a descansar? Por supuesto, pero sabía que a esas horas, ese ala del castillo era poco menos que un horrible horno.

Caminando entre las estanterías y los bancos, optó por sentarse en un lugar apartado, lejos de la entrada y de posibles miradas indiscretas, y apoyó la cabeza sobre la pulida superficie del escritorio, encontrándola agradablemente fría. Dejando caer los brazos, cerró los ojos y se olvidó del mundo que lo rodeaba. Ni tan siquiera se percató de los pasos que se acercaban a él.

Y, para cuando quiso darse cuenta, su cabeza se vio enterrada por una pila de pergaminos.

—Este no es un lugar donde dormir.

Quitándose todas las hojas de encima, Altaïr frunció el ceño y giró la cabeza para ver de quién se trataba, reconociendo al hermano mayor de Kadar, Malik. Cómo para no hacerlo; a pesar de que en ese lugar, los ojos oscuros eran lo más común que uno podía ver, la tonalidad de los iris de Al-Sayf tenía un matiz diferente. El muchacho podría reconocerlo incluso entre la multitud sólo por sus brillantes ojos semejantes al más puro ébano.

Malik, por su parte, le aguantó la mirada ceñuda durante largos segundos, como si ambos estuvieran tanteándose. Los dos parecían tener cierta rivalidad entre ellos, probablemente iniciada por Al-Sayf debido a lo molesto que le resultaba el hecho de que alguien como Altaïr fuera el ejemplo a seguir de su hermano pequeño. Era tan...odiosamente perfecto.

—Si quieres descansar, existe algo llamado alcoba. Ya no eres el nuevo, no esperes que te guíe como a un niño pequeño.

—Estoy mejor aquí, en las habitaciones hace calor.

—Si vas a ocupar un lugar en la biblioteca, al menos estudia. No seas un simple bulto.

Altaïr apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano, mirando al otro joven con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos dorados. Ante aquel escrutinio, el mayor de los Al-Sayf se impacientó, sintiendo un cúmulo de nervios expandirse desde su estómago. ¿Qué demonios estaría mirando el chico tan conciencudamente?

—¿Se te ha perdido algo en alguna parte de mi anatomía, Altaïr?—preguntó con cierto enfado, claramente molesto.

El chico siguió mirándolo de aquella manera, sus ojos dorados clavados en los oscuros de Malik, sin pestañear. Al-Sayf apretó fuertemente los puños a los costados, su ceja izquierda empezando a moverse a intervalos, como si sufriera un ligero tick.

Malik estaba seguro de que si Altaïr no dejaba de observarlo en menos de tres segundos, haría que se tragase todos los pergaminos que se encontraban esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—Aun no he combatido contra ti—dijo el joven de cabello castaño.

El muchacho pestañeó ante aquellas palabras, como si no se las hubiera esperado, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho mientras una de sus cejas se arqueaba elegantemente.

—Si quieres que nos batamos en duelo, simplemente dilo. No era necesario que me escrutases como si estuvieras analizando cada fibra de mi persona.

Tomándole la palabra, Altaïr se levantó y echó a andar hacia el patio de entrenamiento, haciéndole a Malik una señal con la mano para que lo siguiera. Chistando, Al-Sayf miró los pergaminos, negando con la cabeza, y siguió al otro joven hasta el lugar indicado, donde, en esos momentos, Kadar combatía contra uno de sus amigos.

Al ver aparecer a Altaïr y Malik, el chiquillo sonrió y alzó un brazo para saludarlos, motivo por el cual su rival le asestó un golpe en un costado que le valió la derrota del duelo.

—¡Oye, eso es trampa!

—En un combate de verdad no puedes distraerte, Kadar, así que tu amigo ha hecho bien en golpearte—dijo su hermano.

El menor de los Al-Sayf dejó caer los hombros, asintiendo, y salió del área de entrenamiento para dejar paso a los siguientes combatientes, sorprendiéndose y abriendo mucho sus claros ojos azules al ver que se trataban de su propio hermano y Altaïr.

Emocionado ante aquel combate, se situó junto a su amigo y los demás jóvenes en corro, a la espera de que empezase el duelo.

Altaïr enarboló la espada, irguiéndola frente a Malik, y éste simplemente se dedicó a imitarlo, los dos empezando a moverse en círculos sin dar aun el primer paso. Sin embargo, no pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que el joven de ojos dorados iniciase el combate con una fuerte estocada que, por fortuna, fue bloqueada rápidamente por su rival, aunque éste se desestabilizó ligeramente debido a la fuerza que empleó Ibn-La'Ahad en el golpe.

A diferencia de Altaïr, Malik siguió tanteándolo poco a poco, sin asestar aun ningún golpe mientras esquivaba o bloqueaba los del otro chico.

''_Ofensivo e impulsivo''_ pensó Al-Sayf _''Eso puede ocasionarle ciertos problemas''_

Malik tenía un estilo bastante más táctico, prefiriendo atacar de manera estratégica en ciertos momentos antes que ostigar a su rival, siendo un fuerte contraste entre su forma de luchar y la de Altaïr.

Fuera del perímetro, Kadar miraba con fascinación a ambos luchadores, haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando con su amigo sobre la técnica de Altaïr y la resistencia que presentaba Malik frente a sus estocadas.

Si bien ambos eran bastante similares en cuanto a pericia, finalmente fue el joven de cabello castaño el que acabó siendo el ganador de la lid tras haber esquivado uno de los ataques de Al-Sayf, aprovechando la grieta en su defensa para desbaratarla con un rodillazo, tirándolo al suelo y colocando su espada al ras de su cuello.

Malik miró a Altaïr desde abajo, con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos echando chispas, especialmente tras ver, de reojo, cómo Kadar observaba con la boca abierta a Ibn-La'Ahad. Serrando los dientes, apartó de un manotazo el arma de su rival y se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose el polvo de su túnica. Tras devolver su arma al instructor, salió de allí, sin intercambiar palabra con nadie, ni con su hermano, y se dirigió de nuevo a la biblioteca, mientras Altaïr, en el patio de entrenamiento, era vitoreado por los jóvenes que habían asistido al combate.

-.-.-.-.-

Ouch, Malik, justo en el orgullo...

Aaaaay Aidiki, te dije que Malik era un cielo de hermano mayor, ¿o no? *A* Y sí, Alty aun no es un flipao...Solo dale tiempo XDDD Aaaaah y sisisisi, Malik, admite que te has enamorado a primera vista, ha sido un flechazho! Las dos sabemos que no lo admitirá, pero, ¡hey!, es tan claro como el agua~

¡Espero no tardar tanto en actualizar!

¡Ya nos leemooos~!


	3. Chapter 3

Yyyy aquí traigo otro cap~

¡Espero que os guste! ^^

-.-.-.-.-

Los meses que siguieron al duro y caluroso verano de 1179 pudieron resumirse en un continuo y riguroso entrenamiento por parte tanto de Altaïr como de Malik, cada uno por su lado, de vez en cuando intercambiando algún que otro combate en el que Al-Sayf siempre salía perdiendo. Poco a poco, el muchacho de ojos oscuros sintió crecer una fuerte rivalidad con Ibn-La'Ahad, mientras que éste, por su parte, parecía simplemente ignorar aquel sentimiento.

El joven de cabello castaño había trabado en ese tiempo una buena amistad con su compañero de habitación al que había conocido poco después de llegar, Abbas, y casi siempre estaba junto a él, los dos charlando sobre cualquier asunto, imaginando las misiones que llevarían a cabo cuando les ascendieran de rango y les permitiesen salir de Masyaf. Ese era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales apenas hacía caso al horrible humor de Malik cuando a éste le daba por pagar con él sus frustraciones. Sin embargo, dejando de lado ese humor de perros, Altaïr solía quedarse mirando al mayor de los Al-Sayf en varias ocasiones, sus ojos dorados mostrando curiosidad y un extraño sentimiento en el que el chico todavía no había reparado. A veces, era divertido observarlo tan sólo para ver sus reacciones.

Kadar, al contrario que su hermano, admiraba a Ibn-La'Ahad cada vez más, un poco más cada día, y su admiración por él mermaba los ánimos de Malik. Él siempre había sido el ejemplo a seguir de su hermano y no le hacía especial gracia el que, de golpe y porrazo, Altaïr fuera el centro de la inspiración de Kadar. Ese era el mayor motivo por el cual al mayor de los Al-Sayf le irritaba tanto el joven de ojos dorados. Era sencilla y llanamente insoportable.

—¿Viste el entrenamiento del otro día? ¡Fue genial! ¡Altaïr cada vez demuestra más pericia!

Malik miró de reojo a su hermano pequeño, sin añadir nada a su monólogo acerca de lo increíble que resultaba Ibn-La'Ahad, y siguió paseando por las calles de Masyaf. A pesar de que era invierno, el clima seguía resultando agradable, mucho más que en verano debido a la temperatura bastante menos agobiante.

—Aaah y parece que se lleva bastante bien con Abbas... ¡Me gustaría poder ser un amigo tan cercano como él!

—Eso es fácil, Kadar. Simplemente, acércate a Altaïr y habla con él—dijo con desinterés el mayor, mirando uno de los pequeños puestos que salpicaban el mercado.

—Pero...Yo no soy mayor y...Apenas he hablado con él. Además, dudo mucho que se interese en alguien como yo.

El joven se giró para mirar a su hermano, aquel chiquillo todavía bajo, de cabellera alborotada y grandes ojos azules, con algún que otro rasguño en la cara y el traje sucio. Ciertamente, Kadar era un niño.

Estirando los labios en una pequeña sonrisa, Malik se limitó a revolver con afecto el cabello oscuro de su hermano pequeño, y siguió paseando junto a él, con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda y una actitud serena.

—Oye, hermano, ¿a ti te cae bien Altaïr? No sé, quiero decir...Algunas veces os veo charlando, pero no entiendo muy bien vuestra relación. No parecéis tan cercanos como Abbas y él, a pesar de que coincidís varias veces.

—No tenemos esa relación, Kadar. Él va por su camino y yo por el mío, tengo la misma relación que con la del resto de novicios.

—Oh...Es una pena, con la de veces que acabáis hablando, podríais haberos hecho amigos al menos.

Malik hizo rodar sus hermosos ojos casi negros ante el comentario de su hermano pequeño, pensando en lo absurdo de la idea. ¿Altaïr y él, amigos? Él no podría ser amigo de alguien como ese joven, tan irritantemente perfecto en todo lo que hacía. Su sola presencia lograba desquiciarlo y alterarlo de tal manera que incluso le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco a la par que sentía un molesto cosquilleo en la boca del estómago.

Estúpido Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, lo irritaba demasiado.

—¡Hermano, cuidad...!

El mayor de los Al-Sayf pestañeó fuertemente, agitando la cabeza cuando chocó de frente contra uno de sus hermanos de la Orden, y fue a pedir disculpas, sólo para quedar con la palabra en la boca al ver los ojos dorados que lo escrutaban desde el fondo de una capucha oscura y holgada.

—Malik.

El muchacho lo sintió de nuevo, aquel hormigueo tan molestamente dulce en su interior con tan sólo escuchar su nombre pronunciado con aquella voz seria y calmada, ligeramente divertida.

—¡Altaïr!—exclamó Kadar, sonriendo—Disculpa a mi hermano, iba un poco despistado y...

—Puedo hablar por mí mismo, Kadar—dijo Malik, ligeramente irritado, mirando de nuevo a Altaïr—. Perdón por mi...

—No es nada—interrumpió el joven, observando atentamente el rostro moreno de Al-Sayf—. ¿Te has hecho daño?

Malik negó con la cabeza, sus palabras atragantándose nuevamente. No sabía cómo alguien como él podía tener ese efecto en su persona. Nadie lo había logrado nunca.

—¿Vais a la fortaleza?

—No...Creo que no—contestó Kadar—. Estábamos dando un paseo, ¿verdad, hermano?

—Sí, eso es—pudo decir por fin Malik cuando fue dueño otra vez de su cuerpo—. De hecho vamos en dirección contraria, ¿no te has fijado en eso?

Altaïr encogió los hombros con cierta indiferencia y siguió mirando al mayor de los Al-Sayf, como si lo encontrase de lo más interesante. Malik, por su parte, volvió a sentirse molesto ante la atención innecesaria e hizo un gesto de cabeza a modo de despedida, indicando a su hermano pequeño que marchasen ya. Kadar suspiró, no muy de acuerdo con Malik, y se despidió del otro joven un poco a regañadientes, siguiendo a su hermano por las calles de Masyaf.

Ibn-La'Ahad se encaminó hacia el castillo en silencio, sus pensamientos, antes centrados en Malik y sus divertidas reacciones, ahora dando vueltas alrededor de la figura de su mejor amigo, Abbas, al cual lo había visto bastante alicaído en los últimos meses, creyendo saber por qué.

''Tal vez deba...'' pensó para sí, acariciándose en actitud pensativa la barbilla ''Uhm...''

Poco después de llegar a la fortaleza, buscó a su amigo por todo el lugar, dando con él tras varios intentos infructuosos, y lo convenció para charlar en su habitación compartida, alegando que tenía un secreto que contarle.

Tras aquello, Altaïr temió haber cometido un error, pues Abbas simplemente había permanecido en silencio desde que se lo contara, unos días atrás. A pesar de que él le preguntaba todos los días cómo se encontraba o qué le ocurría, su amigo no contestaba a nada, algo que preocupó aun más al joven de ojos dorados.

Y, un buen día, tan bueno como otro cualquiera en Masyaf, mientras los dos entrenaban, esta vez con espadas de acero en lugar de madera a petición de Sofian, repentinamente éste lo atacó fuertemente, acto que sorprendió sobremanera a Altaïr más por el odio que había visto reflejado en sus ojos que por el ataque en sí.

Labib, el instructor de ambos jóvenes, alentó a Abbas a seguir el entrenamiento, pensando que no había nada detrás, más allá de una rivalidad amistosa como tantas otras. Pero cuando vio que el joven de cabellera negra había herido en un costado a Altaïr, no pudo evitar tratar de parar el combate, siendo amenazado por Sofian.

—¡Admite que mentiste, Altaïr!—gritó Abbas, volviendo a atacar al muchacho.

—¡Abbas, ¿qué estás haciendo?!—fue lo que el otro respondió, esta vez tomando una actitud defensiva—¡Sólo te dije la verdad porque pensé que deberías saberlo!

—¡Mientes, todo eso no era más que una sucia mentira! ¡Vamos, admítelo! ¡Este...despojo me dijo que mi padre se había suicidado, sólo para humillarme!—exclamó, dolido, al resto de espectadores, girándose de nuevo hacia Altaïr—¡Dilo de una vez!

Alzando su arma, contraatacó a Altaïr, hiriéndolo en el labio, provocándole un corte en la comisura derecha, y lo derribó al suelo, colocando la punta de su espada en la palpitante yugular del cuello de Ibn-La'Ahad.

El joven de ojos dorados ni siquiera se atrevió a tragar saliva por temor a que el acero le atravesara la piel, y se quedó mirando al que una vez fuera su mejor amigo, el cual le devolvía una mirada llena de rencor y odio. Alzando una mano en señal de rendición, procedió a hacer un ligero gesto con la cabeza, viendo por el rabillo del ojo al Maestro de la Orden, que se había acercado al cuadrilátero tras oír el revuelo armado desde la torre donde tenía su despacho.

—Mentí—logró murmurar Ibn-La'Ahad, sintiendo la garganta reseca junto a un amargo sabor metálico por la sangre.

Finalmente, Labib mandó a ambos muchachos separarse, indicando que quería verlos frente a Al Mualim de inmediato para decidir qué harían con ellos. Después de la charla con el Maestro, se les ordenó pasar un mes en el calabozo, aunque antes de ello le permitieron a Altaïr curar su herida del costado y el labio, dado el mal estado de ambas.

Con aire taciturno, el muchacho anduvo por la fortaleza en dirección a la zona donde podrían atenderlo, topándose con Malik en su camino.

—Altaïr, me han comentado lo que...

—No quiero hablar de ello. Tengo que ir a que me curen, después estaré un mes encerrado—dijo con cierta dificultad debido a la herida del labio.

Al-Sayf negó levemente con la cabeza, fingiendo cierta pesadez, y cogió a Ibn-La'Ahad del brazo, arrastrándolo hasta un banco.

—Espera aquí, volveré enseguida. Seguro que yo tengo más tacto que cualquier otro que vaya a curarte, después de cómo habéis alterado los ánimos tú y Abbas hoy.

Altaïr permaneció en silencio, siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de Malik, y aguardó hasta que el muchacho de ojos oscuros llegó, portando lo necesario para limpiar sus heridas y tratarlas como debía. Retirándose la parte superior del traje para darle un mayor acceso, observó cómo Al-Sayf procedía a curarlo, asombrándose de su maestría en tal menester.

—No seré un galeno, pero he leído varios tratados sobre curación, medicina y demás. Es lo que sucede cuando sabes aprovechar el tiempo. Eso y que he tenido que curar a Kadar en incontables ocasiones cuando éramos más pequeños.

El joven guiñó un ojo, dejando escapar un quejido por lo bajo, haciendo sonreír de lado a Malik. Altaïr miró fijamente aquella pequeña curva en sus labios, ese gesto que no había visto en su rostro desde que tenía memoria, y trató de recordarlo.

—Deja de quejarte.

—No me quejo...Ouch.

—¿Lo ves?

La sonrisa de Malik aumentó ligeramente, sus labios curvándose un poco más. Ibn-La'Ahad alzó entonces un mano, adelantando sus dedos para acariciar con suavidad y cuidado aquella sonrisa inesperada que, repentinamente, se esfumó como el humo.

—¿Qué haces?

—No sabía que supieras sonreír—comentó Altaïr con simpleza.

—Ah, y yo no sabía que fueras tan estúpido. Y quejica, también.

—Ya te dije que yo no me...—volvió a guiñar un ojo, esta vez frunciendo los labios para evitar dejar escapar otro quejido.

Malik enarcó una ceja, sus ojos burlándose de Altaïr, y tras terminar con el costado, procedió a tratar la herida de sus labios, aquel corte profundo que, sin lugar a dudas, le dejaría cicatriz.

Ibn-La'Ahad se dejó hacer, mirando las manos de Malik actuando rápidamente sobre su herida, pasando después al rostro concentrado del muchacho, aquellos ojos oscuros que estaban fijos en sus labios.

—Bien, esto ya está—anunció Al-Sayf, separándose un poco de Altaïr para recoger las cosas—. Yo que tú no tardaría mucho más en presentarme ante tu instructor para que te lleve a los calabozos junto a Abbas.

El joven de ojos dorados asintió y se puso en pie tras colocarse de nuevo la prenda que había dejado sobre el banco, comenzando a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la cual había venido, para detenerse al cabo de unos segundos por las palabras de Malik.

—¿Sabes que cuando alguien te cura, es de buena educación decir...?

—Gracias—contestó, girando la cabeza para mirarlo—. Gracias, Malik.

Altaïr esbozó una sonrisa, ignorando el dolor que sentía en su herida ante el gesto, y se giró nuevamente para continuar su camino, dejando a Al-Sayf parado en mitad de aquel pasillo vacío, escuchando de fondo el eco de las pisadas de Ibn-La'Ahad.

Nuevamente, esa sensación de vértigo, el pulso acelerado y un ligero calor naciendo desde su pecho.

—...De nada—murmuró, a pesar de encontrarse ya solo.

-.-.-.-.-

Manita arriba quien odie a Abbas *alza la mano* :I

¡Invade, Alex, invade! Me alegro de tenerte también por aquí *O* ¡Gracias por pasarte, se agradece el review! ^^

¡Ya nos leemos~!


	4. Chapter 4

Hiiii~

Aquí traigo el cap 4 del fic :3 ¡Espero que os guste!

-.-.-.-.-

Después de las explicaciones y las posteriores deliberaciones de Al Mualim, finalmente Abbas fue obligado a realizar otro año de entrenamiento. Durante ese tiempo, Altaïr y él terminaron de distanciarse, dado que ninguno de los dos quería saber nada acerca del otro, y con el paso de los meses, los dos quedaron como simples desconocidos conviviendo en un mismo lugar.

Abbas había sido trasladado a otra habitación, por lo que el muchacho de cabello castaño no compartía alcoba con nadie, algo que había logrado apreciar debido a la tranquilidad que aquello le reportaba después de todas aquellas largas noches sin poder dormir debido a las pesadillas del que fuera su mejor amigo.

En cuanto a su relación con los demás novicios, todas se mantuvieron igual, exceptuando la que mantenía con Malik y, por extensión, con la de Kadar, los tres volviéndose cada vez más estrechos aunque el mayor de los Al-Sayf tratara de seguir sosteniendo su coraza de indiferencia hacia Ibn-La'Ahad, además de su omnipresente rivalidad.

Fue en el transcurso de ese año cuando Al Mualim anunció el ascenso de Altaïr y Malik al segundo rango de la Hermandad, dotándoles de una espada larga y una hoja oculta a cada uno. Como consecuencia de ello, los dos perdieron el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, demostrando de esa manera su compromiso con la Orden y su sumisión y respeto al Credo de los Asesinos.

Era un caluroso día de verano en la región; la mayoría de hermanos se encontraban entrenando a pesar del calor, mientras que otros, más holgazanes, decidían acostarse a la fresca sombra, dejando pasar el tiempo de esa manera. No era el caso de Malik Al-Sayf, el cual estaba ajustándose su hoja oculta a la muñeca después de haberse vestido, cogiendo posteriormente su espada larga, colocándosela en la cadera.

—¡Me alegro mucho por ti, hermano!

Malik miró a Kadar, el cual parecía estar incluso más alegre que él, de ser eso posible. Aquel día, el mayor de los hermanos Al-Sayf saldría por primera vez de Masyaf en una misión que Al Mualim le había otorgado, acompañado de otro joven de su mismo rango. Aun no sabía quién sería, dado que tenían que terminar los preparativos de la misión, y tan sólo le habían informado de que partiría casi al anochecer hacia el sur, hacia Jerusalén.

—Ten cuidado, ¿vale? ¡Irás muy lejos!

—No tanto, Kadar. Estaré de vuelta en dos semanas a más tardar, imagino. Probablemente en menos tiempo. Igualmente, para cuando vuelva espero que hayas mejorado. Te retaré a un combate para medir tus habilidades, ¿entendido?

—¡Entendido, hermano! ¡Mucha suerte, para ti y para tu compañero de misión!

El mayor de los hermanos sonrió, acariciando la cabellera del pequeño con algo de pesar al tener que dejarlo solo, y tras ajustarse el cinturón y colocarse la capucha gris sobre el rostro, se encaminó al despacho donde el Maestro de los Asesinos aguardaba, viendo al que sería su compañero de misión, aunque de espaldas a él por lo que no pudo reconocerlo. Pero tenía un presentimiento que no sabía si sería agradable o no.

—Maestro—saludó Al-Sayf, inclinando la cabeza.

—Malik, él será tu compañero de misión, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. No es una misión peligrosa, así que sólo os mandaré a vosotros dos. Contaréis con la ayuda de más Asesinos cuando lleguéis a vuestro destino, ya que están dispersos por la ciudad de Jerusalén. Recordad que debéis ir a la Casa de Asesinos nada más entrar en la ciudad para informar al rafiq y que él os dé el consentimiento. Estará sobreaviso, así que no le tomaréis de sorpresa. Recordad, discreción, silencio. Atacad solo si es preciso. Se trata de una misión informativa, no es pertinente ningún asesinato. Sólo exijo información. No os demoréis más de trece días, incluyendo el tiempo que gastéis en el viaje de ida y de vuelta. Es una misión sencilla, pero igualmente importante, así que no toleraré errores. Los dos sois alumnos extraordinarios. Tratad de aprender durante la misión, no sólo en la fortaleza se os inculcan conocimientos.

Altaïr y Malik asintieron al unísono, haciendo una reverencia ante el Maestro antes de retirarse, no sin recitar las tres normas básicas, el pilar de la Hermandad, el Credo de los Asesinos, y grabarlo a fuego en su memoria.

Mientras caminaban hacia las afueras de Masyaf, los dos se miraban de hito en hito, Malik con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras Altaïr introducía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, sintiendo la tensión en el ambiente gracias a Al-Sayf.

—Kadar dijo que te desea suerte—comentó el joven de ojos oscuros con cierta desgana.

—Le daré las gracias cuando regrese.

—Bien.

Tras eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a entablar conversación, aunque Ibn-La'Ahad estaba con una tranquila sonrisa en los labios y una mirada despreocupada en sus ojos dorados, algo más claros y brillantes por los últimos rayos de sol que se veían en el horizonte.

Al llegar a las cuadras, los jóvenes miraron los caballos disponibles, Malik eligiendo un caballo alazán mientras que su compañero optaba por un corcel de un brillante tono negro.

—Ese es un poco nervioso, yo que tú elegiría el blanco—informó el mozo de cuadras, acercándose a los jóvenes y señalando al caballo negro—. Además, te pateará si le caes mal. No tiene buen carácter.

Altaïr contuvo la risa ante el comentario, mirando de reojo a Malik sin poder evitar comparar a su compañero con el caballo, y se montó en la silla, agarrando fuertemente las riendas para evitar caerse cuando el animal se encabritó.

—No quiero saber nada si te caes y te rompes los dientes—dijo Al-Sayf, subiendo a su tranquilo ejemplar.

Trotando por la zona, miró con una ceja alzada cómo Ibn-La'Ahad trataba de domar al corcel, hasta que finalmente lo doblegó, no del todo, pero lo suficiente como para que no lo tirase a la primera oportunidad.

—Se me da bien domar a las bestias salvajes—comentó, mirando a Malik desde el fondo de su capucha gris.

El mayor de los Al-Sayf chistó, incómodo como tantas otras veces, y se despidió del joven que les había atendido, clavando los talones en los ijares de su montura para que ésta comenzase a galopar, seguido de Altaïr. Para cuando dejaron Masyaf atrás, su fortaleza desdibujándose en la distancia, la luna ya estaba alta en el firmamento y el frío de la noche se abría paso.

A pesar de que ya era noche cerrada, decidieron seguir adelante sin detenerse dado que los dos estaban descansados. No obstante, tuvieron que parar tiempo después para que los caballos tomasen un respiro, ya que no querían que a los animales se les rompiera alguna de sus patas o simplemente colapsaran. Así pues, buscaron un sitio resguardado, lejos de cualquier peligro para poder acampar lo que restaba de noche, y en el que los equinos pudieran abastecerse, así como ellos también si lo necesitaban.

Malik se sentó junto a su ejemplar, escuchando su lenta respiración mientras miraba el brillo que la luna arrancaba a su piel perlada de sudor por la carrera desde Masyaf. Sacó entonces un pequeño trozo de tela de las alforjas para secarlo, pasándolo con cuidado por el pelaje oscuro del animal, y después le dio unas palmaditas en el cuello, mirando aquellos grandes ojos propios de los caballos árabes. Se giró, dándole la espalda, apoyó ambos brazos sobre las rodillas, entrelazó los dedos y miró hacia el cielo. Era la primera vez que salía fuera de su hogar y, aunque estaba emocionado y extasiado, empezaba a sentir ese molesto tirón que producía la nostalgia y lo desconocido.

Nunca había pasado una noche fuera de su habitación...y tan lejos de su hermano pequeño.

—¿Echas de menos Masyaf? No hace ni medio día que nos fuimos.

Al-Sayf giró la cabeza hacia su compañero. Altaïr se encontraba de pie cerca de él, con una mano apoyada sobre su espada y otra ajustándose la capucha sobre los hombros, dejando a la vista su rostro. Sus ojos dorados lo miraban, de nuevo, tan fijamente que Malik frunció el ceño mientras desviaba la vista, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia.

—Mi hermano está allí—fue lo único que dijo.

Sin pedir permiso, Ibn-La'Ahad se sentó al lado del otro muchacho, cruzando las piernas, y siguió mirándolo, como siempre hacía. A Malik le ponía demasiado nervioso, odiaba que le mirase sin decir nada.

—¿Quieres dejar de mirarme de esa manera? Me irrita.

—Me enseñaron que los vínculos afectivos te hacen débil—dijo Altaïr, ignorando lo que su acompañante dijera—. Mi padre murió, pero casi no lo sentí. El dolor apenas duró unos pocos días.

—Kadar es lo único que tengo y yo soy lo único que tiene él—contestó Malik, esta vez con la voz casi temblando por la ira—. Si me preocupo por mi hermano o no, o si guardo lazos afectivos con él o no, no te incumbe para nada. Es mi familia, me da igual cómo te educasen a ti. Si me disculpas, aprovecharé este lapso de tiempo para descansar.

—Montar a caballo cansa, lo entiendo.

''No, tú me cansas'' pensó el otro, renegando mientras le daba la espalda a Altaïr.

El joven de cabello castaño se dedicó a mirar a Malik, el cual se había tumbado en el suelo, casi hecho un ovillo, y tras unos minutos, comprobó que se había quedado dormido, su respiración siendo tranquila y acompasada, lenta. Se movía ligeramente, de vez en cuando hacía algún que otro ruido y parecía estar buscando algo, ya que tanteaba el suelo algunas veces, en sueños.

Altaïr dejó escapar un quedo suspiro, negando con la cabeza, un tanto divertido por la estampa que ofrecía el siempre malhumorado Malik, que tan sólo parecía alegre cuando se encontraba con su hermano pequeño. Se tumbó entonces a su lado, bocarriba, con una mano sobre su abdomen y la otra reposando junto a su cabeza, su mirada perdiéndose en el brillo de las estrellas.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sintiera la mano de Malik cerca de su brazo, hasta que notó en sus dedos el roce de los de Al-Sayf, y al girar la cabeza, vio que el joven se había dado la vuelta hacia él y parecía murmurar algo en sueños.

Ibn-La'Ahad logró entender qué era lo que decía su compañero y, ante esas palabras, volvió a sonreír.

''Buenas noches, Kadar''

—Pura apariencia la tuya, Malik—murmuró el joven.

Poco a poco, Altaïr fue cerrando los ojos hasta quedar finalmente dormido, sus dedos entrelazados con los de Malik, como si fueran dos niños pequeños asustados de la oscuridad.

A la mañana siguiente, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Ibn-La'Ahad, sintiendo sobre sus párpados las primeras luces del alba, tan hermosas como incómodas. Frunciendo el ceño y pestañeando, se incorporó, apartando con cuidado su mano de la de Malik. Después de desperezarse, trató de despertar a su compañero, el cual tardó un par de minutos en reaccionar como debiera.

—Tenemos que movernos—dijo Altaïr.

—Dame un momento, quiero refrescarme antes de continuar el viaje. Hasta que lleguemos a Jerusalén, puede que no nos topemos con más lugares donde haya agua en abundancia.

Dándose media vuelta, Malik se acercó al arroyo, quitándose la túnica y demás parafernalia hasta quedarse con sus pantalones oscuros, introduciéndose después en las frías aguas. Formando un cazo con sus manos, las hundió bajo el líquido y se lo echó por la cabeza, sintiendo los finos regueros de agua helada recorrer su espalda y torso hasta llegar a la única prenda que llevaba.

—Altaïr, yo que tú no me quedaría de brazos cruzados—dijo, girándose para poder verlo—. Aprovecha ahora que puedes.

—No es...necesario—contestó, quedándose en la rivera, mirando con cierto disgusto la corriente de agua.

Malik enarcó una ceja, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras miraba a Ibn-La'Ahad, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que podría estar sucediéndole.

—¿Y no será que te da miedo el agua?

—¿Qué? No, es sólo... ¡No!

—Te da miedo el agua.

—No sé nadar—acabó por confesar el otro, molesto.

—Pero...si esto no cubre, Altaïr. Me llega el agua por la cintura y no hay nada más profundo. Podríamos pasar el arroyo andando de ir por esa dirección. Ni siquiera resbala, no hay probabilidad de que mueras ahogado. Además, en el hipotético caso de que cubriese, tendría que asegurarme de que no te ahogues. No quiero quedarme sin compañero en mi primera misión, probablemente al Maestro no le gustaría.

Altaïr se lo pensó un par de segundos más, el tiempo suficiente como para que el inmisericorde sol le instase a hacer caso a Al-Sayf y aprovechase aquella oportunidad para refrescarse. Así pues, se desvistió rápidamente, quedándose igual que su compañero, y se metió al agua, un tanto desconfiado.

—No se te ha quitado.

—¿Uhm? ¿El qué?—preguntó el joven de ojos dorados ante las palabras del otro.

—La herida que te hizo Abbas en el costado, te dejó cicatriz. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya.

—Ah, eso...—murmuró, acariciándose el lugar—Una de las tantas que acabaré teniendo en un mal combate.

Los dos muchachos terminaron de asearse en silencio y, tras terminar de vestirse, se subieron a sus respectivos caballos y siguieron con su camino hacia Jerusalén.

-.-.-.-.-

Claro que esa escena es amor, Aidiki *O* Y el dibujo te quedó GENIAL. Eso sí que es amor~

Bueno, como mi buena colega Aidiki subirá ese dibujo a su cuenta de DeviantArt, os dejo el link~ Y ya de paso miráis el cómic de Altaïr y Malik que está haciendo, que es asddadsdasdasdasdas SUBLIME! Y el resto de su galería es puro amor *-* (aquí va el http :'D) aidiki - chan . deviantart (y aquí el .com ~) *alguien dejó entrar al Capitán Obvio*

Gracias por leer :D

¡Ya nos leemos! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Siento el retraso, he estado enganchada al Final Fantasy :'D

No me enrollaré más aquí, ¡os dejo con el cap! ^^

-.-.-.-.-

—Es la tercera vez que lo intentas, Altaïr. ¿No ves que aun no dispones de la destreza necesaria para ello? Ni del equipo, ya que estamos. ¡Te acabarás haciendo daño en las manos!

Malik suspiró de manera irritada, colocando las manos en las caderas mientras veía cómo el muchacho de cabello castaño trataba, otra vez, de escalar el edificio que tenía en frente, una torre de varios metros de altura vigilada por unos cuantos guardias que, de momento, no les decían gran cosa a los dos chicos.

—Si lo que buscas es realizar tu primer salto de fe, olvídalo. No tenemos el adiestramiento que hace falta para poder hacerlo. Además, tenemos que ir a ver al rafiq todavía, ¿recuerdas?

—Chaval, baja ahora mismo de ahí si no quieres que te baje por las malas.

Altaïr giró la cabeza, viendo en uno de los tejados a un soldado ataviado con armadura ligera y una espada nada agradable. Sabía que no debía llamar la atención y que, si no desistía en ese instante, acabaría teniendo un problema. Pero quería llegar a la cima.

—Altaïr, conseguirás que nos pillen, insensato. ¡Baja ya de ahí! ¡Si no va ese soldado a buscarte, iré yo mismo! ¡Altaïr!

Finalmente, y tras un par de avisos más, el joven se dio por vencido, dejándose caer con facilidad al lado de Malik, y sacudió sus manos para quitarse el polvillo adherido a ellas.

—¿Contento?

—Cállate, necesitamos pasar desapercibidos para entrar en el Bureau. No pongas en peligro nuestra primera misión, ¿de acuerdo?

Ibn-La'Ahad hizo rodar sus ojos, echando a andar por las calles de Jerusalén junto a un silencioso Malik, que parecía tratar de rememorar todos y cada uno de los recovecos de la ciudad en su mente siempre ávida de conocimientos. Por suerte para ellos, dos muchachos de 15 años no destacaban gran cosa a pesar de sus trajes blancos y sus espadas, ya que se podían fundir bien entre la multitud, especialmente en la zona de mercado, donde se reunía casi toda la población del barrio pobre de Ciudad Santa aunque sólo fuera para charlar entre vecinos o intercambiar cotilleos.

—Eh, Malik.

—¿Qu...? —el muchacho de cabello negro cogió al vuelo la manzana que el otro le había lanzado, frunciendo el ceño—¡Altaïr! ¡No puedes ir robando por ahí!

—¿Qué? Nadie me estaba mirando. Tengo hambre y tú también.

—En el Bureau podrían habernos ofrecido algo de comida.

—Puede, pero tengo hambre ahora. Sólo son dos manzanas, nadie lo notará. Y de nada, por cierto.

Al-Sayf farfulló algo, negando con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar hincar el diente en la fruta, tratando de saciar su apetito. Altaïr sonrió ligeramente con cierta sorna, lanzando su manzana al aire un par de veces antes de empezar a comerla, y de pronto se vio jalado por Malik hacia un callejón, su boca cubierta por la mano de su compañero antes de poder preguntar qué ocurría.

El muchacho de ojos oscuros asomó ligeramente la cabeza, aguardó unos segundos y soltó a Altaïr, el cual lo miraba fijamente, confuso por su repentino acto.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Malik?

—Había un templario, acompañado de un par de soldados más. No quiero arriesgarme a que nos vea, tal vez no salgamos bien parados. Discreción, Altaïr.

Tras esperar un corto intervalo de tiempo, ambos salieron del escondrijo y se dirigieron al Bureau sin más dilación. Al llegar, el rafiq les informó de los puntos de interés donde podrían recabar información y les permitió descansar en el patio.

—Nos dividiremos—dijo Malik una vez estuvieron a solas ambos muchachos—. Tú irás al este del barrio y yo iré al norte, donde nos ha indicado el rafiq que podemos movernos.

—De acuerdo, lo haremos así entonces—contestó el joven, paseando por el lugar tranquilamente con las manos entrelazadas tras la nuca—. No creo que vayamos a tardar mucho tiempo, nos pondremos de margen tres horas. Nos veremos aquí antes de ese lapso de tiempo, cuando el sol esté inclinándose hacia el oeste.

Al-Sayf asintió y trepó tras Altaïr hacia la salida del Bureau, los dos mirando el barrio de Jerusalén desde aquel tejado. Antes de que cada uno fuera por su lado, Ibn-La'Ahad se giró hacia su compañero, alzando un puño mientras sonreía ligeramente.

Malik miró a Altaïr con una ceja alzada, pestañeó un par de veces y después hizo rodar sus ojos, respondiendo al gesto del muchacho, golpeando su puño con el propio.

—Que vayas sano y salvo—dijo.

—Hasta el reencuentro.

Tras esas palabras, los dos se separaron, tomando rumbos diferentes para poder llevar a cabo la misión que Al Mualim les había encomendado.

Altaïr se perdió entre la gente, mezclándose sin problemas con la multitud mientras trataba de encontrar a la persona a la cual debía interrogar, recordando los métodos que había entrenado en Masyaf. Debía encontrarlo, seguirlo y acorralarlo, para después sacarle las palabras aunque tuviera que usar los puños para eso, y finalmente no dejar huellas tras de sí, matándolo limpiamente y ocultando su cuerpo de la visión pública.

Nadie debía sospechar, nadie debía saber que ellos estaban ahí.

Discreción ante todo.

Anduvo a paso lento, apartando con cuidado a las personas que tenía delante para abrirse paso entre ellas, hasta que escuchó una voz no muy lejos de allí. Buscando a la persona que hablaba, se topó con un hombre frente a un edificio importante del barrio, dando una charla a la gente que se paraba a verlo, llamando la atención de los transeúntes.

Sin duda alguna, ése era su objetivo, si tenía que atender a las descripciones del rafiq.

Alzando la cabeza, vio una sombra en uno de los tejados, lo suficientemente rápida como para pasar desapercibida, pero Altaïr pudo vislumbrar un detalle importante: una capucha blanca que indicaba que no estaba solo y que podía contar con ayuda si las cosas se torcían.

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su acelerado pulso. Era su primera misión fuera de Masyaf y no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la posibilidad del fracaso.

''Nada de errores'' se dijo.

Altaïr aguardó a que el hombre terminase su monólogo, escondido entre la multitud tratando de pasar inadvertido, y al ver que su objetivo parecía haber acabado, empezó a seguirlo de manera discreta, sin perderlo de vista. Finalmente, logró acorralarlo en un callejón, y ante la sorpresa del predicador, Ibn-La'Ahad lo agarró de la pechera y lo empotró contra la pared, amenazándole con el puño mientras le instaba a que le dijera todo lo que sabía.

Como respuesta, el hombre lo empujó, poco amedrentado ante un chaval de quince años, y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, esperando haberlo aturdido y así poder escapar. Sin embargo, no era fácil derribar a un Asesino y menos aún a aquel joven de peculiares ojos dorados.

—¿Quieres jugar, viejo?—escupió Altaïr—No tengo problemas en hacerte hablar por las malas.

Alzando ambos puños, tomó una actitud ofensiva, no faltando mucho para que le partiera la boca al hombre con un gancho, parando los penosos golpes que el otro le propiciaba, y hundió su puño en la boca de su estómago, una vez, dos, hasta tres veces seguidas, cada vez más fuerte, viendo cómo su rival se doblaba por la mitad, escupiendo algo de sangre y con un reguero de saliva recorriendo su poblada barbilla.

—¡H-hablaré!—logró decir, casi sin aliento.

Altaïr asintió, soltándolo y haciendo que el hombre se estrellara contra el suelo. Lo miró desde arriba, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en actitud amenazante, y aguardó a que su presa comenzase a cantar, su paciencia agotándose por momentos.

Tras unos segundos de espera en los que Ibn-La'Ahad se planteó el volver a agredirlo, el hombre por fin pareció murmurar algo, tan bajo que Altaïr hubo de agacharse ligeramente para entenderlo, obligándole a alzar más la voz de manera brusca. Cuando le hubo dicho todo lo necesario, se acuclilló junto a él, colocando la mano en su cuello.

—No sé n-nada más, l-lo juro. Déjame ir.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso.

Y, sin ningún rastro de duda en sus ojos, Altaïr cometió su primer asesinato, clavando su hoja oculta en la carne de aquel hombre, hundiéndola hasta empaparse la mano de sangre, tibia y brillante, sintiendo en la mano que mantenía en su cuello los últimos y agónicos latidos de la carótida antes de que ésta se acallase.

Mirando alrededor, arrastró el cadáver tras comprobar que nadie lo veía, pero se detuvo en seco al doblar otro callejón, viendo frente a él a una niña pequeña, con raspones en las rodillas y las mejillas sucias, sus ojos avellana clavados en el cuerpo inerte del que fuera un objetivo.

Altaïr no supo qué hacer ante aquello, quedándose paralizado al ver cómo el rostro de la pequeña cambiaba hasta adquirir una expresión de horror, abriendo mucho la boca, una boca donde podían verse los primeros huecos producidos por la caída de los dientes de leche.

''No grites, no gri...'' pensó el muchacho.

Efectivamente, la niña gritó de puro terror, viendo al hombre ensangrentado, con una mueca extraña en sus rasgos desfigurados. Ante aquel agudo grito, la guardia de Jerusalén no tardó en aparecer y, cuando Altaïr se encontró cara a cara con ellos, no tuvo más remedio que soltar el cadáver y echar a correr por las calles del barrio pobre de la ciudad, esquivando como podía a los soldados.

Por suerte para él, los hombres del rafiq de Ciudad Santa le servían de escudo, así como los pequeños grupos de simpatizantes a los que había podido ayudar antes de iniciar el interrogatorio, por lo que la huída se le hizo más fácil. Sin embargo, causó un gran revuelo en el mercado, tropezando con las personas, tirándolas al suelo o rompiendo sin querer los palos que sostenían las carpas de algunos puestos, echándolos por tierra.

—¡Ahí, el de la capucha gris!

Ibn-La'Ahad apretó el paso al escuchar aquellas palabras, sus piernas tensándose hasta tal punto que creía que acabarían reventando, y se metió por el primer callejón que vio, esperando pasar desapercibido al menos unos segundos para recobrar el aliento.

—¡Discreción, Altaïr!

El muchacho estuvo a punto de gritar al oír a su compañero, girando la cabeza para verlo apoyado en la pared, él también con cierta fatiga.

—¿Te han cazado a ti también, Malik?

—¡Me han confundido contigo! Yo ya hice mi trabajo, me encaminaba a la Casa de Asesinos como habíamos acordado cuando de pronto un grupo de soldados empezó a perseguirme. ¿¡Qué se supone que has hecho, insensato!?

—Fue por culpa de una...

Su explicación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de otro guardia, los dos Asesinos corriendo de nuevo en direcciones contrarias.

Malik fue el primero en librarse de la persecución, escondiéndose en fardos de paja o tratando de mezclarse entre la multitud, usando los callejones para despistar a la guardia, mientras que Altaïr prefirió combatirlos si tenía la oportunidad, teniendo que huir en más de una ocasión por la desventaja que suponía el número de rivales que lo acechaban a la vez. A pesar de ser diestro en el combate, Ibn-La'Ahad aun no estaba preparado para hacer frente a un gran número de combatientes.

Al-Sayf llegó sano y salvo al Bureau, encontrando la reja de acceso cerrada, por lo que hubo de avisar al rafiq para que la abriese, sólo para toparse con la desagradable sorpresa de que permanecería de ese modo hasta que su compañero pasase inadvertido de una vez.

Las campanas de Jerusalén aun seguían sonando, informando de la presencia de un Asesino en la ciudad.

''Altaïr, maldito idiota'' pensó Malik, chistando mientras bajaba del tejado para encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse, a la espera de que aquel incesante ruido parase de una vez.

Pasados largos minutos, por fin la ciudad se quedó en silencio. El corazón de Al-Sayf dio un vuelco repentino, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al pensar en Altaïr, si estaría bien o si, por el contrario, las campanas habían cesado de su cansina labor por la muerte del muchacho.

La piel morena de Malik empalideció al pensar en esa posibilidad. Era imposible que Ibn-La'Ahad hubiera muerto en su primera misión, era demasiado habilidoso como para ello.

—Está bien—murmuró, saliendo de su escondrijo para subir de nuevo al tejado—. Estamos hablando de Altaïr al fin y al cabo.

Comprobando que la guardia no estaba patrullando por la zona, se aventuró a escalar el edificio, por fin topándose con la verja abierta, y se metió en el Bureau, la seguridad del lugar reconfortando su cuerpo cansado.

Con las manos en la espalda, empezó a dar vueltas por el patio, informando al rafiq de que aguardaría la llegada de su compañero para informar de la misión. Sus ojos oscuros no dejaban de escrutar las alturas, cada vez moviéndose de manera más frenética, más nerviosa. Su ritmo cardíaco era casi insufrible y pronto sintió pequeñas gotas de sudor en su frente, producidas tanto por el calor como por el nerviosismo.

—Siento el escándalo.

Malik soltó el aire que había acumulado en los pulmones tras escuchar aquella voz, cerrando los ojos, aliviado. Se giró entonces hacia Altaïr y lo primero que hizo fue abofetearlo, dejando una marca rojiza en la mejilla del chico.

—¡Discreción!—le volvió a decir.

—No fue mi culpa, fue una niña—se defendió, su mano cubriendo la zona herida—. Me vio con el cadáver de mi objetivo y se puso a gritar como una demente.

—¡No culpes a un civil de pasear por su hogar, Altaïr! ¡Vuelvo a repetirte que...!

—Discreción, Malik. Lo he entendido.

Serrando los dientes, el joven de cabello negro entró en la oficina, seguido del otro, y ambos dieron sus reportes al rafiq, el cual los mandó de vuelta a Masyaf al habler cumplido con éxito la misión asignada por Al Mualim para los dos muchachos.

Durante el camino de vuelta, Altaïr hubo de sufrir la bronca que Malik tuvo a bien echarle, pero en ese tiempo, no pudo evitar ver a Al-Sayf con una mueca divertida, oculta en el fondo de su capucha gris.

Aquella charla sólo le hacía darse cuenta de que Malik se preocupaba por él, a su manera.

-.-.-.-.-

Malik bitchslappeando a Altaïr~ Ya le dije a Aidiki que lo haría XD

¡Gracias por el review, Alex! ^^ Y sí, es lógico que odies a Abbas...Todo el mundo odia a ese bastardo, su nivel de odiosidad es over 9000.

En fin, espero estar más activa ahora que he terminado el juego...Pero como lo volveré a jugar, bueno, quién sabe :'D *se esconde para que no la maten*

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¿Reviews pls? ;_;

¡Ya nos leemos! :D


	6. Chapter 6

¡Hola holaaa!

Siento el retraso con este fic también ;_; Espero que ahora que me he pasado el LR, vuelva a coger el ritmo de antes y actualice más seguido :'D

¡Espero que os guste! ^^

-.-.-.-.-

—El rafiq de Jerusalén me informó de que tuvistéis ciertos problemas en la ciudad.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron de reojo cuando el Maestro les dio la espalda, esperando a que se explicasen. Malik hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Altaïr para indicarle que se adelantase y le dijera lo que le tuviera que decir, dado que había sido problema suyo, pero éste gesticuló instándole a que le echara una mano con el asunto.

—¿Y bien? El tiempo es oro, muchachos, tanto para mí como para vosotros.

Al-Sayf apretó los puños, su mirada abrasando al otro joven, hasta que éste finalmente se dio por vencido y explicó lo sucedido a Al Mualim, pidiendo disculpas por su despiste.

—Espero que esto os haya servido de lección a ambos. Un pequeño error y vuestra misión puede volverse un rotundo fracaso. Por suerte, no ha sido el caso esta vez, así que vuestra falta no ha sido tan grave. Igualmente, os impondré un castigo para que no os durmáis en los laureles. Cuando tengáis mayor rango, el más mínimo despiste puede ser fatal. Por ahora, deberéis encargaros de las tareas propias de un sirviente y, hasta nueva orden, vuestro rango quedará invalidado. Se os tratará como a menos que a novicios. Deberéis recoger, cumplir encargos de otros hermanos, adecentar el ala de las habitaciones y mantener la fortaleza limpia. Retiraos.

Malik y Altaïr se despidieron con una reverencia, dejando sus espadas y sus hojas ocultas sobre el escritorio del Maestro dado que tenían prohibido llevarlas a partir de ese momento, y salieron del despacho, Al-Sayf con un humor de perros.

—Fue culpa tuya, ¿por qué me veo involucrado en algo que yo no provoqué?

—Tal vez porque éramos compañeros de misión.

—Sí, por culpa de uno, pagamos los dos. Qué alentador.

Farfullando entre dientes, el muchacho de ojos oscuros se dirigió a las habitaciones, esperando encontrarse a su hermano por el lugar.

—¡Malik!

Sonriendo, Al-Sayf se giró hacia aquella voz, viendo a Kadar en uno de los pasillos que llevaban también a aquella zona. El menor de los hermanos se acercó corriendo, su rostro aniñado adornado con una gran sonrisa, y abrazó fuertemente a Malik.

—¡Me alegro de que estés bien! ¿Cómo fue la misión? ¿Luchastéis contra muchos enemigos?

—No, Kadar, yo al menos no. La misión hubiera sido perfecta de no ser por Altaïr y su costumbre de revolucionar el lugar al que va. Los dos pudimos haber salido muy mal parados.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Simplemente, llamó la atención de la guardia de Jerusalén. ¿Y a ti cómo te ha ido estos días?

—¡Muy bien, mejoré mucho con la espada! ¡Te lo demostraré!

Malik torció la sonrisa, recordando las palabras que le había dicho a Kadar el día en el que marchó de misión, y se rascó la nuca mientras dejaba escapar con pesadez el aire de entre los dientes.

—Lo siento, Kadar, pero no puede ser. Debido a la metedura de pata de Altaïr, me he visto privado de mis armas y mi rango hasta que el Maestro decida.

—Pero... ¡No es justo!—exclamó Kadar, dando un pisotón al suelo, como un niño pequeño cuando era víctima de un berrinche—¡Sólo fue una persecución! ¡Hasta los Asesinos de mayor rango cometen ese error!

—Sí, pero no en simples misiones informativas. Nuestro objetivo no era asesinar a nadie, sino recopilar información. Es por eso que no se permitía ningún tipo de desliz, cosa que Altaïr, al parecer, debió de olvidar durante el viaje a Jerusalén—comentó con cierta irritación.

Kadar hizo un ligero puchero, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en actitud de desagrado. Malik no pudo evitar dejar escapar una queda carcajada al verlo de esa manera y le dio un par de suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo, Kadar. Sigue entrenando con tus amigos, de aquí a unos días seguro que se me levantará el castigo.

El menor de los hermanos asintió, sabiendo que aquel sería su mayor consuelo, y después de que se le pasara el disgusto, pidió a Malik que le contase los pormenores de la misión, así como su viaje hacia Jerusalén, qué había visto y cómo era el mundo más allá de la ciudadela de Masyaf.

El joven de ojos oscuros se sentó junto al chiquillo en uno de los bancos del pasillo, narrándole lo sucedido, sonriendo ante las exclamaciones de Kadar y sus aplausos y felicitaciones por el éxito de la misión, a pesar del pequeño problema que surgió por la persecución. Sin embargo, también alabó esa parte, encantado y maravillado. ¡Habían visto a un templario, nada más y nada menos!

—Ahora ve a entrenar, Kadar—dijo Malik al terminar el relato—. Tengo tareas que llevar a cabo y no puedo entretenerme más con tu compañía. Hablaremos a la noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡De acuerdo!

—Suerte en los entrenamientos.

El niño asintió con fuerza, se despidió de su hermano mayor y empezó a trotar hacia el patio de entrenamiento, con una anécdota que contar a sus amigos, alardeando de Malik. Al llegar a la zona del cuadrilátero, llamó al pequeño grupo con el que solía estar, todos los novicios sentándose en el suelo esperando el relato de Kadar.

Por supuesto, el pequeño de los Al-Sayf exageró los hechos, siendo un niño como era, y ensalzó a su hermano como a un verdadero Asesino, así como a Altaïr, diciendo que ambos eran los mejores Asesinos de la Orden y que algún día iría con ellos a hacer alguna misión.

—¡Ojalá tuviera tu misma suerte, Kadar!—dijo uno de los jóvenes—Tienes un hermano increíble y, además, sueles estar con Altaïr también.

Kadar sonrió abiertamente ante el halago, rascándose la mejilla.

—¡Sí, mi hermano es el mejor de todos! ¡Y Altaïr es todavía más genial! ¡Los dos son increíbles!

Un poco a lo lejos, Abbas escuchaba la historia, apoyado en la pared de piedra con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sombra en sus ojos oscuros, el rencor poco a poco abriéndose paso en su corazón hasta consumir su cuerpo.

Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Altaïr y tampoco quería hacerlo. Ese maldito desgraciado había intentado ponerlo en ridículo alegando que su padre se había suicidado, cuando la verdad era que había dejado la ciudadela de Masyaf. Y el muy bastardo todavía le había tratado de hacer entender que lo había dicho por su bien.

Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad sólo quería dañarlo y ridiculizarlo frente a los demás.

Con un gruñido, se alejó de la zona, entrando en la fortaleza. No faltó mucho para que, por uno de los amplios corredores del lugar, se topase con los dos protagonistas del relato de Kadar. Malik, con un gesto ceñudo, reprendiendo a Altaïr por su falta de cuidado mientras que éste tan sólo se limitaba a sonreír, como si no le escuchase. Sin embargo, al distinguir a Abbas, su sonrisa se esfumo, ambos jóvenes mirándose mutuamente.

Sofian irradiaba odio, odio puro afilado cual daga, hiriente y sangrante.

Altaïr se limitó a camuflarse con una pátina de desinterés.

—¿Con él también fingirás que eres su amigo hasta que encuentres la manera de hacer que sea objeto de tus crueles burlas?

Malik alzó una ceja ante la pregunta que Abbas le había dirigido a su compañero, refiriéndose a él, y se detuvo cuando Ibn-La'Ahad lo hizo también. El joven de ojos dorados miró al tercer muchacho, pensando las palabras que le diría a continuación.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Abbas—fue lo que terminó diciendo, girándose de nuevo hacia Al-Sayf para seguir andando—. Puede que algún día lo entiendas.

Sofian apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, su odio acrecentándose por momentos. Mientras él seguía entrenando, Altaïr poco a poco se encaminaba hacia la gloria, Abbas quedándose relegado a un segundo plano, opacado por la sombra de Ibn-La'Ahad.

Algún día, sería él quien fuera superior a Altaïr, y sería su sombra la que se extendiera ante todos.

Dejándolo atrás, los dos muchachos permanecieron en silencio durante unos instantes, sintiendo la punzante mirada de Abbas en sus espaldas, especialmente el joven de cabello castaño.

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijiste, Altaïr?—terminó preguntando Malik.

—La verdad, sólo que él no quiere aceptarla—mirando hacia ambos lados, hizo un gesto a su compañero para que lo siguiera, y los dos acabaron en un pequeño jardín del castillo, lejos de miradas indiscretas—. Te lo contaré, pero debes prometerme que lo que te diga, quedará entre tú y yo. Si te lo digo es porque, a pesar de tu pésimo carácter, te considero un amigo.

Al-Sayf abrió ligeramente los ojos ante aquello y, a falta de palabras, tan sólo asintió, dándole pie a Altaïr para que le contase lo que tuviera que contarle.

—Mi padre fue un Asesino, se llamaba Umar Ibn-La'Ahad. Sin embargo, yo no nací en la Hermandad, sino que mi madre dio a luz en una pequeña aldea, no muy lejos de Masyaf. Murió en el parto y, desde entonces, fui atendido por otra mujer. Mi padre venía a verme siempre que el Maestro se lo permitía, no queriendo involucrarme aun en la Orden, pero me adiestró igualmente como a un Asesino. De ahí que supiera cómo defenderme cuando llegué a Masyaf hace cuatro años. Poco después de que cumpliese once años, mi padre falleció en el ataque sarraceno a la ciudad, entregándose para salvar al padre de Abbas, que había sido capturado. Unos días más tarde, ese hombre vino a mi casa y me contó lo sucedido, pidiéndome perdón. Yo era un niño, así que le eché la culpa a él de la muerte de mi padre. A pesar de que me enseñaron que amar a la familia te hacía débil y que no podía permitirme algo así, no dejaba de sentir dolor por la pérdida de mi padre. Entonces, Ahmad, el padre de Abbas, se suicidó frente a mí. Con él llevaba una carta, apenas dos líneas del Maestro Al Mualim, que me acogía como a su discípulo a petición de mi padre. Unos días más tarde llegué a la ciudad, me hice amigo de Abbas y, después, le conté lo de su padre. Y eso fue lo que pasó.

Malik había escuchado el relato en silencio, limitándose a mirar a Altaïr, cómo el muchacho gesticulaba de vez en cuando con los brazos o desviaba la mirada hacia un lado, rememorando las escenas que narraba.

Ibn-La'Ahad no pensó que volviera a sentir el punzón de la pérdida en el corazón, ese sentimiento que creía ya olvidado con el tiempo, y no se encontraba preparado para que sacudiera su cuerpo con aquella fuerza inusitada. Lo sentía por su padre, por el posible sufrimiento de Ahmad al haber tenido que sacrificar a un hermano, y por cómo lo debía de haber pasado Abbas.

—Lo siento, Altaïr.

Ante las palabras de Al-Sayf, el joven pareció despertar, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, agradeciendo aquellas simples palabras.

—Eso forma parte del pasado, ya no es importante, no tanto como antes al menos. Pero gracias, hermano.

El muchacho de ojos oscuros sintió un cálido torrente de emociones al escuchar a Altaïr llamarlo de aquella manera, de igual a igual, como dos compañeros unidos por los mismos preceptos. Efectivamente, ambos eran hermanos.

—No hay que agradecer...hermano.

Altaïr sonrió ligeramente, alegre de tener un amigo al que pudiera llamar hermano de corazón y no por mero formulismo, y le apretó el brazo izquierdo en señal de afecto, los dos andando de nuevo por la fortaleza, sintiendo que algo había cambiado. Por supuesto, Malik aun sentía aquella obstinada rivalidad que surgía de la admiración de su hermano hacia Ibn-La'Ahad, pero ahora podía considerar al joven de cabello castaño como a algo más que un mero rival.

Después de algunas semanas, Al Mualim les levantó el castigo, devolviéndoles sus armas y el rango que tenían el día en que partieron a Jerusalén. Los dos muchachos estaban en la oficina del Maestro, actitud regia, espalda recta y la impaciencia reflejada en sus brillantes ojos.

El anciano se encontraba de espaldas a ellos, con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, su elaborada túnica cayendo en cascada por su cuerpo viejo pero fuerte. Tras unos segundos que a los jóvenes se le antojaron horas, Al Mualim se giró, mostrando su rostro, su barba larga y canosa que ocultaba la mitad de su faz.

—Espero que este tiempo de inactividad forzada os haya servido para meditar. Ha sido un castigo ridículo, pero necesario. Ahora que volvéis a tener vuestro rango y vuestras armas, os mandaré a los dos a una nueva misión para que me demostréis que habéis aprendido de vuestro anterior error. Esta vez iréis a Acre, algo más cerca que Jerusalén. Vuestro encargo allí será parecido al anterior, con la salvedad de que tendréis un objetivo al cual asesinar. El rafiq de la ciudad os proporcionará la información necesaria para empezar a buscar cuando lleguéis. Os concederé dos semanas.

El Maestro se dirigió al palomar, cogiendo con cuidado una de las aves, ahuecándola entre sus manos.

—Seguridad y paz.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron formalmente de Al Mualim y salieron de sus dependencias, sin perder tiempo para llegar a la cuadra y partir hacia la ciudad de Acre. Como la anterior vez, Altaïr cogió el ejemplar negro, mientras que Malik siguió decantándose por el tranquilo caballo alazán, el mozo de cuadras mirando a ambos Asesinos con una mueca divertida por la discusión que mantenían acerca de lo estúpido que era Ibn-La'Ahad por volver a coger el mismo equino que había estado a punto de lanzarlo por los aires durante su viaje a Jerusalén.

—Hasta el reencuentro, hermanos—se despidió el joven.

—Hasta el reencuentro.

Y, con esas palabras, partieron hacia la ciudad costera de Acre.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Jajajajaja Alex, coincido MUCHO contigo XD Luego estás que corres sin saber por dónde tirar porque te persigue toda la maldita guardia por toooodas las calles de la ciudad :'D Y al final o bien te las apañas para esconderte en un despiste o bien te lías a golpes hasta que tienes una pila de cadáveres alrededor... ¡Gracias por comentar! ^^

Por cierto, ¿soy la única que se imagina a Alty y Malik con trajes de maid en este cap, limpiando los muebles con un plumero? Tengo que hacer un dibujo de eso...

En fin, ¡espero que os haya gustado! ^^ ¿Reviews? Me haríais muy feliz :D

¡Ya nos leemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Hiiii!

Aquí traigo un cap nuevo :3 ¡Espero que os guste! ^^

-.-.-.-.-

—No hagas ni un solo ruido, Altaïr.

El joven se limitó a asentir, ocultándose aun más entre los arbustos, esperando pasar desapercibido frente al pequeño grupo de soldados que patrullaban la zona. No muy lejos de allí había un asentamiento provisional, probablemente perteneciente a alguna caravana de comerciantes, custodiada por un pequeño número guerreros. No sabía si serían amigos o enemigos, así que prefirieron ser discretos y no llamar la atención para evitar conflictos innecesarios.

Con sigilo, los dos Asesinos se movieron lentamente, agazapados, tirando de las riendas de sus corceles y rezando para evitar ser detectados, lo cual acabaría siendo poco menos que imposible por culpa de los animales a pesar de que la noche los cobijaba.

—Oye, alguien debería decirle a esos dos niños que los hemos visto desde hace una media hora—murmuró uno de los mercenarios, con una mueca divertida en el rostro.

—Déjales un poco más, es divertido.

Dos de los combatientes se habían quedado por la zona, paseando tranquilamente tan sólo para poner nerviosos a los jóvenes, hasta que uno de ellos se detuvo, sintiendo cierta empatía por los pobres chicos.

—Muchachos, podéis salir. Vuestros caballos os delatan, no somos tan ignorantes como para pasar por alto a dos ejemplares tan magníficos y tan bien ataviados. No os haremos daño.

Al-Sayf miró a Altaïr, los dos pensando en si dar crédito o no a las palabras del hombre. Tras unos instantes de deliberación, decidieron mostrarse ante los desconocidos, saliendo de los arbustos arrastrando sus dos monturas.

El guerrero se los quedó mirando, sus ojos oscuros pasando por ellos como si quisiera analizarlos, y finalmente les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, instándolos a que le siguieran.

—Mi nombre es Ashraf, vengo de Siria, como la mayoría. Escolto a este grupo de comerciantes hasta Acre, a un par de días de distancia. Decidme, ¿qué hacen dos jóvenes como vosotros con esos caballos, vestidos de esa manera y armados?

—Nuestros asuntos sólo nos conciernen a nosotros—contestó rápidamente Malik—. Son cosas personales, espero que sepa comprenderlo.

—Claro, claro. Secretismos, niño, sé de eso. Te repito que escolto una caravana de mercaderes, a saber cuántos de ellos de verdad se dedican al comercio de manera legal. No me voy a meter en vuestros asuntos si son privados.

—Nos dirigimos a Acre—dijo Altaïr—. Sería de agradecer el que pudiéramos unirnos a vosotros en el camino.

—Altaïr, tenemos prisa—murmuró Al-Sayf, mirándolo con desaprobación—. Ellos tardarán más que nosotros en llegar.

—Estaremos en Acre en dos días, ni más, ni menos—contestó el mercenario—. Llegaríais antes que nosotros si partís ahora mismo y no os detenéis hasta vislumbrar la entrada a la ciudad. Podéis uniros a la caravana siempre y cuando no traigais peligro con vosotros y os ocupéis de vuestras propias cosas. No somos una familia, nadie mirará por vosotros en el viaje y si suponéis una carga, os dejaremos atrás. Me pagaron para escoltar a un pequeño grupo dentro de la caravana, no a todos sus miembros, así que os tendréis que defender solos.

Ibn-La'Ahad miró a su compañero, alzando una ceja. Si iban con una caravana, tenían menos probabilidades de toparse con un grupo desagradable de soldados enemigos o, simplemente, podrían pasar desapercibidos de encontrarse con ellos. Malik tardó unos segundos en rendirse ante la insistencia de esos ojos dorados y, cuando Altaïr vio la conformidad en el gesto de Al-Sayf, comunicó al guerrillero que les acompañarían hasta Acre. Asintiendo, el hombre los guió hasta donde se encontraban las demás personas que conformaban la caravana.

—No os recomiendo hablar con nadie, algunos son bastante ariscos y, de todas maneras, sólo serán dos días. Después de llegar a Acre, el grupo se dispersará.

Los dos muchachos asintieron ante esas palabras y buscaron un lugar donde acostarse, un tanto alejados de los pequeños grupos de mercaderes que estaban ya formados por los días anteriores de convivencia.

Malik fue el primero en sentarse, prácticamente dejándose caer sobre el suelo, y rebuscó en las alforjas de su corcel algo para cenar, encontrándose ya con escasas provisiones que, tal vez, no le llegaran a durar los dos días de viaje. Sin embargo, no importaba mucho. Cuando llegase a Acre podría comer algo en la Casa de Asesinos y descansar cómodamente en el patio.

—¿Todavía te queda comida?

Al-Sayf giró la cabeza para ver a Altaïr, el cual lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos dorados, pasando éstos de su rostro moreno a la pieza de fruta que el muchacho de cabello negro llevaba en la mano. Malik sonrió, una de sus cejas enarcándose.

—¿A ti no?

—No, esta mañana me comí lo poco que me quedaba.

—Oh, es una pena.

Dicho esto, le dio un mordisco a la manzana, ignorando la mirada de cachorro abandonado que Ibn-La'Ahad tenía en aquellos momentos. Una parte de él se regocijaba ante eso, mientras otra...se reía cruelmente. Era divertido ver al gran Altaïr de aquella manera, con una mano sobre su tripa y la mirada clavada en la fruta.

Hasta que repentinamente el muchacho se le echó encima, empotrándolo contra el suelo con un rastro de humor en sus ojos.

—¿¡Eh, qué ha...!?

Altaïr apretó las mejillas de Malik con una mano, divertido ante el gesto enfadado de su amigo, y oprimió sus labios sobre los de Al-Sayf, saboreando el regusto a manzana de los labios del muchacho, casi succionándolos como si de esa manera pudiera extraer algún tipo de jugo de ellos, tomando el inferior entre los dientes en alguna ocasión, mordiéndolo.

Malik sintió que su rostro enrojecía hasta tal punto que creyó que ya sería similar a la dichosa manzana que había iniciado aquello, su corazón empezando a latir fuertemente, rebotando con furia contra su pecho. Tenía los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa, observando el rostro de Ibn-La'Ahad, la tranquilidad de sus rasgos, cómo mantenía los párpados entornados, aflojando ligeramente su agarre hasta que éste pareció más una suave caricia en su mejilla que descendió hasta su cuello, notando cómo reposaba sus dedos enguantados en cuero sobre su piel morena. El joven se sintió desfallecer ante el gesto, sintiéndose incluso mareado por las repentinas emociones que se abrían paso en su interior.

Frunciendo el ceño, miró fijamente a Altaïr cuando éste se separó de él, viendo su sonrisa burlona, aquella expresión de superioridad en el rostro, y no pudo por menos que estrellarle la fruta en la cara a falta de algo mejor.

Quitándoselo de encima, Al-Sayf se sentó de nuevo sobre el suelo, viendo cómo Ibn-La'Ahad parecía de lo más contento mordisqueando la manzana que ahora tenía en su poder.

—Muy amable por compartir tu comida conmigo, hermano.

—¡Cierra la boca!—gritó Malik, avergonzado.

Altaïr lanzó una carcajada ante la expresión que presentaba su compañero y se acomodó sobre un brazo, sus ojos dorados recorriendo el rostro de Malik como acostumbraba, aunque ahora con mayor intensidad, incomodando al pobre joven de cabello negro.

—¡Deja de mirarme así!

Farfullando algo entre dientes, Al-Sayf se dio la media vuelta, haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo, con las mejillas rojas como la grana y un molesto hormigueo en el estómago, mientras se acariciaba, con cuidado y lentitud, el labio inferior con un par de dedos, aquella zona que Altaïr había succionado y mordido de tal manera que ahora presentaba un tono rojizo y una ligera hinchazón.

''Estúpido Altaïr'' pensó para sí, cerrando los ojos, irritado.

Altaïr se limitó a mirarlo de nuevo, terminándose la manzana, y después se tumbó, ambos jóvenes de espaldas.

—Buenas noches, Malik.

Silencio.

Silencio.

...

—Sí...buenas noches.

Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, Ibn-La'Ahad cerró los ojos y se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, los dos Asesinos se despertaron antes que los demás, exceptuando a los mercenarios que ya se encontraban patrullando la zona para evitar posibles altercados, y unos minutos más tarde, alzaron el campamento para seguir camino bajo el cálido sol del otoño.

Altaïr iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, cabalgando junto a un callado Malik, al cual le dio un golpe en el brazo con el puño.

—¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, Malik?

—No estoy de humor, Altaïr. Te lo advierto.

—Espera, ¿alguna vez lo has estado acaso?

Al-Sayf serró los dientes y le dio un golpe a su compañero en la cabeza con la palma de la mano, aunque tan suave que fue más un roce que otra cosa.

—¡Cállate!

Entre risas, Altaïr hizo un gesto de asentimiento, decidiendo dejar de molestar al joven al menos por un tiempo, y el resto del viaje lo pasaron de igual manera, con un molesto Malik golpeando a la menor oportunidad a Ibn-La'Ahad.

Finalmente llegaron a Acre, la ciudad costera, donde la temperatura resultaba realmente agradable y el ambiente parecía tranquilo, sin muchos sobresaltos a primera hora de la mañana. Los dos Asesinos dejaron sus monturas a la entrada de la ciudad, se despidieron del mercenario que los había acogido en la caravana y se adentraron en la urbe, buscando el Bureau. Sin embargo, Malik se detuvo al poco de entrar, escuchando un pequeño alboroto no muy lejos del lugar. Sin poder evitarlo, se dirigió hacia allí seguido de Altaïr, los dos viendo cómo un pequeño grupo de soldados lastimaban a una mujer por un motivo que se les escapaba.

—No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, hermano—murmuró Al-Sayf.

—¿Y qué propones que hagamos? No tenemos armas arrojadizas y un combate abierto atraería demasiado la atención.

Malik se quedó pensativo, mirando a las alturas, y le hizo un gesto a Altaïr para que lo siguiera hasta un tejado. Los dos se movieron como sombras, acechando a los guardias, y sacudieron la muñeca, sientiendo el tirón del pequeño mecanismo de la hoja oculta cuando tuvieron sus objetivos a sus pies. La daga apenas hizo ruido al salir de su escondrijo, imposible de percibir entre la algarabía general, y los Asesinos tomaron posiciones, preparándose para saltar. Al caer sobre los soldados, despacharon a dos de ellos, clavando la cuchilla en sus cuellos despejados de armadura, y se libraron de los tres restantes en cuestión de minutos, usando las espadas para acabar antes.

—¡Gracias, Señor, gracias!—exclamó la mujer, con lágrimas en los ojos—Esto no quedará en el olvido, todos deben saber que aun hay gente que se preocupa por nosotros.

Tras decir aquello, la fémina salió corriendo, dejando a los dos chicos en medio de los cinco cadáveres de la guardia, mientras algunas personas los vitoreaban por su hazaña y otras huían despavoridas. Malik instó a Altaïr a que le ayudase a ocultar los cuerpos y dejase de pavonearse entre la gente, y una vez hecho esto, pusieron rumbo a la Casa de Asesinos de Acre, donde el rafiq les informó acerca de los lugares donde podrían recabar información para empezar la misión.

—Esta vez procura no llamar la atención—dijo Malik a su compañero.

—Para evitar eso, iremos juntos. Tardaremos algo más, pero podremos hacer las cosas con mayor eficacia. ¿Dónde nos dirigimos primero?

—Vayamos hacia la zona del puerto.

Ibn-La'Ahad asintió con cierta desgana, pensando en el hecho de que estaría rodeado de agua y eso, eso, no le hacía especial gracia. Sin embargo, el deber era el deber, y no tenía más remedio que llevar a cabo esa misión, así que sin más dilación ambos Asesinos fueron al puerto de Acre, un lugar bastante alborotado a pesar de ser tan temprano, con varios marineros borrachos tirados por el suelo o dando vueltas en pequeñas barcazas mientras gritaban a la nada.

Malik buscó con la mirada al objetivo al que debían espiar, sin resultados positivos, hasta que sintió un golpe en el brazo por parte de Altaïr, que señalaba con la cabeza hacia un gran barco varado en el muelle principal.

—Está ahí.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé, lo veo.

—¿Que lo ves...?

—Hablaremos de eso más tarde, Malik. Debemos apresurarnos antes de que su interlocutor se vaya.

Así pues, los dos jóvenes se acercaron al lugar, con cuidado de no alertar a los guardias apostados por los muelles.

—Tenemos que ir por el agua—informó Al-Sayf—. Desde ahí, podremos escalar por el barco sin ser detectados, no hay guardias en esa zona. No podemos escuchar nada desde tierra.

—Pero...

—Ah, lo olvidaba. Tú no sabes nadar.

Suspirando, Malik decidió que iría él solo, dejando a Altaïr vigilando por el muelle principal y los alrededores para que le avisara si estaba en peligro o no. De esta manera, el muchacho de cabello negro se lanzó al agua, nadando rápidamente hasta llegar al navío, y subió por el forro exterior aprovechando los salientes de la embarcación. Oculto, pegando su cuerpo al barco, trató de escuchar la voz del capitán, su objetivo, por encima del barullo del agua, las gaviotas y los soeces marineros. Era una tarea casi imposible, pero tenía que esforzarse.

Altaïr, por su parte, trataba de despistar a la guardia para evitar que detectasen a su compañero, y después de unos largos minutos, Malik volvió a subir a los muelles, tropezando con un beodo adormilado apostado en el borde del lugar. Poniéndose de nuevo en pie, hizo señas a Ibn-La'Ahad para que se reuniera con él, y una vez estuvieron los dos juntos, le informó de lo que había oído.

Después de eso, se dirigieron a la otra punta de aquel barrio, siguiendo a un hombre entrado en años que portaba una misiva que debían robar. Altaïr la sustrajo discretamente, mostrándosela después a Al-Sayf con gesto triunfal, y finalmente tuvieron que espiar otra conversación, esta vez en medio del mercado, ambos sentados en un banco como si hablasen entre sí.

Tras recabar la información necesaria por la ciudad, volvieron al Bureau. El asesinato que tenían que realizar lo llevarían a cabo al día siguiente, por la tarde, según les dijo el rafiq de Acre. Así pues, los dos jóvenes fueron a descansar, dado que ya era de noche, y se tumbaron sobre la pila de cojines y alfombras que había dispersas por el patio de la Casa, viendo las estrellas a través de la reja de entrada.

Aquella noche, ninguno de los dos pudo dormir bien debido a la expectación. Al día siguiente cometerían su primera misión de asesinato, aquella que, tal vez, les acercase un paso más al siguiente rango de la Hermandad. Estaban nerviosos, pensando en lo que el éxito de esa tarea significaría para ellos. Esta vez no podían permitirse ni un solo error.

Altaïr y Malik salieron de la oficina con las primeras luces del alba, ampliando la información que ya tenían hasta la hora acordada después de haber hablado con el rafiq, el cual les entregó una pluma que deberían manchar con la sangre de su objetivo.

—Será en ese edificio—dijo Al-Sayf señalando la edificación que se alzaba ante ellos—. Habrá guardias por todas partes, tenemos que ser discretos.

—Lo sé, Malik. Nos colaremos por el tejado, subiendo por la parte de atrás. Antes de eso tendremos que eliminar a los guardias de ahí, ahí y ahí—contestó, señalando cada punto con un dedo—. Tras eso, tendremos vía libre al interior del recinto. Una vez dentro, acabaremos con los soldados que nos salgan al paso y una vez limpio el lugar, podremos acabar con nuestra víctima sin problemas. Está todo pensado, será fácil.

—No seas tan arrogante, presupón que te equivocas. Anticipación, hermano.

Ibn-La'Ahad ignoró el comentario y aguardó en aquel callejón, los dos Asesinos protegidos por la sombra que los edificios alargaban en su dirección. Llegado el momento, iniciaron el plan, escalando con agilidad uno de los edificios cercanos al lugar donde se encontraba su objetivo, y acabaron con los tres guardias que hacían su ronda. Una vez cometidos los asesinatos, saltaron a la edificación acordada, trepando hasta llegar a la parte de arriba que daba a un patio interior, custodiado por un gran número de soldados.

Allí estaba su objetivo, leyendo tranquilamente algún tratado, sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo. No podía sospechar que los Asesinos iban tras él.

—Por allí—murmuró Altaïr.

Malik asintió y siguió a su compañero, los dos andando con gran sigilo. El muchacho de ojos dorados tiró del mecanismo de su hoja oculta y, sin hacer ruido, la clavó en el cuello de un guarda, su mano derecha cubriendo su boca, sintiendo el cosquilleo de sus gritos silenciosos en su piel. Lo dejó en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos, y continuó camino, con Al-Sayf tras él. Llegando a una bifurcación, cada uno fue por un camino, acabando con los soldados de manera silenciosa con la cuchilla oculta.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Altaïr en un alarde de estupidez que él confundió con valentía y habilidad saltó desde el balcón para acabar con la vida de su víctima. El hombre vio una sombra por el rabillo del ojo, detectando al Asesino, y esquivándolo en un golpe de pura suerte, llamó a la guardia a voz en grito, haciendo que Malik se golpease la cara por la desesperación.

''Estúpido, estúpido Altaïr''

Rápidamente atacó a su objetivo por detrás, su espada sobresaliendo del pecho del hombre, la punta roja, brillante, y la sacó de un golpe seco, salpicando el suelo y sus propias ropas con aquel líquido vital.

—¡No hay tiempo para luchar, Altaïr!—exclamó.

Ibn-La'Ahad miró en dirección a Malik, viendo que había logrado cumplir la misión, aquella pluma antes blanca manchada ahora de sangre. Sin embargo, era preciso deshacerse de al menos un par de guardias más, si es que querían salir por donde habían entrado y no acabar cayendo desde una altura considerable debido a una pedrada.

Enarbolando su espada larga, Altaïr se lanzó al combate, afianzando ambas piernas en el suelo cuando vio que uno de los soldados lo golpeaba con su arma, y detuvo el golpe, usando el peso de su cuerpo como elemento de equilibrio para no caerse hacia atrás. Rechazando la estocada, describió un arco ascendente con su acero, rompiendo la armadura ligera de su rival y llegando a abrirle una herida en el pecho. Rápidamente, aprovechando la desventaja del otro, dejó su mano izquierda libre y sacó su hoja oculta, hundiéndola en la carne del soldado lo más que pudo.

Al-Sayf, viendo que su compañero no cesaba de atacar, no tuvo más remedio que quedarse, colocándose espalda contra espalda con Altaïr, ambos muchachos con sus espadas en alto, a la espera de una oportunidad para atacar.

—¡Dejádnoslo a nosotros!

Los dos jóvenes miraron hacia arriba durante apenas unos segundos, viendo aparecer a tres Asesinos de mayor rango y destreza que despacharon con una rapidez envidiable a los soldados.

—Rápido, a la Casa de Asesinos. El rafiq os está esperando. No llaméis más la atención si no queréis encontraros con la verja echada.

Altaïr y Malik asintieron, guardando sus armas, y salieron de allí en cuestión de milésimas, corriendo por los tejados de Acre para llegar al Bureau, donde el rafiq les preguntó sobre la misión y sus pormenores cuando por fin pudieron entrar.

El muchacho de cabello negro dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio, indicando que la misión había sido un éxito, y tras eso resumieron su viaje hacia Masyaf, esperando las felicitaciones del Maestro.

-.-.-.-.-

Creo que no hay nadie, NADIE, que adore o al menos medio soporte a Abbas XD Lo cual es totalmente lógico dadas las circunstancias...Y curiosamente, no me da ni pena -3-

Hey, Alex, por falta de ganas no será XDDDD Por mí, torturaba a Abbas cruelmente en todos los capítulos...No me cae nada bien. Nope, nada, nada bien D:

Benvenuti, ConverseBlue! Un placer tenerte por aquí :3 Me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia ^^ Y sí, Kadar es adorable *-*

Oh, Aidiki, no te preocupes...Llorar, vas a llorar (?)

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y comentar ^^ ¡Espero vuestros reviews! ;u; Me alegran el día :D

¡Ya nos leemos!


	8. Chapter 8

¡Hola hola!

Os dejo un cap nuevo ^^ ¡Espero que os guste!

-.-.-.-.-

Malik alzó la vista hacia las estrellas, perdiendo sus ojos oscuros en su brillo lejano, distante y frío. La corriente de viento golpeaba con cuidado su piel morena, agitando de manera juguetona su cabello negro y sus ropajes de la Hermandad, tan blancos que destacaban vivamente en la oscuridad reinante.

Habían pasado un par de años desde su primer asesinato en Acre. Ahora era un joven de diecisiete años, con una ligera perilla asomando en su barbilla, y llevaba tras de sí una larga lista de éxitos. Pero, a pesar de ello, su rango no había ascendido tanto como el de Altaïr, el cual le llevaba uno de ventaja. Y, para colmo de males, a cada día que pasaba Kadar admiraba más a Ibn-La'Ahad y se olvidaba de él un poco.

A pesar de que a Malik le irritaba Altaïr, no podía negar que ese joven movía algo en su interior, lo retorcía hasta tal punto que casi le era imposible respirar. Sentía ese molesto cosquilleo en el estómago, cómo una sonrisa ajena a su control pugnaba por sobresalir en su rostro ceñudo, y eso le molestaba, por la sencilla razón de que no lo comprendía.

Suspiró amargamente, apoyando las manos sobre el pasto para no caerse del todo hacia atrás cuando se sentó sobre el mismo, y con la cabeza alzada hacia el firmamento, cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la soledad y la tranquilidad, el silencio que reinaba en aquel pequeño lugar a las afueras de Masyaf.

''No será verdad'' pensó, abriendo los ojos con gesto irritado.

—Malik, estabas ahí.

Al-Sayf frunció el ceño, llevándose una mano al rostro en actitud desesperada.

—Hola, Altaïr.

Ibn-La'Ahad se sentó al lado del joven, dejándose caer pesadamente, y giró la cabeza para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa asomando a sus labios. La luna hacía brillar aun más sus ojos dorados, que escrutaban atentamente a Al-Sayf, hipnóticos, y al ver que Malik daba muestras de incomodidad, como de costumbre, rió brevemente.

El muchacho de cabello negro desvió el rostro, chistando, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Altaïr encogió los hombros con cierta desgana.

—Nada. Bueno, realmente sí quiero algo, pero no tiene sentido decírtelo.

—Es posible.

El joven de cabellera castaña hizo rodar sus ojos ante el comentario, divertido por la reacción de su amigo, y aprovechando su despiste, lo tomó por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo para después posar sus labios sobre los de él.

Malik no terminaba de acostumbrarse a aquello. Desde aquel primer y lejano beso durante el viaje a Acre, ambos muchachos habían mantenido algún que otro contacto del estilo, pero aun así, Al-Sayf todavía se sentía incómodo los primeros instantes por la sencilla razón de que Altaïr siempre lo hacía sin permiso y le pillaba desprevenido, haciendo que su ritmo cardíaco aumentase frenéticamente y su rostro pareciera una cereza.

''Estúpido Altaïr'' pensó, como de costumbre.

Cerró los ojos, pensando que más tarde le daría su merecido a Ibn-La'Ahad, y se dejó llevar por el beso, sus labios moviéndose de manera inconsciente sobre los de Altaïr.

''Le daré...un poco de margen'' pensó.

Al sentir los besos del joven sobre el borde de su mandíbula, Malik contuvo un escalofrío, sus dedos cerrándose fuertemente entorno a la tela de la capucha de Altaïr, especialmente cuando éste comenzó a besarle la oreja, mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo.

Al-Sayf jadeó ante aquello, tratando de acallar torpemente el quedo gemido que aquel acto le había hecho soltar.

—Ah, no sabes cómo adoro tu punto débil—murmuró Altaïr, divertido.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Malik volvió a la realidad y no le faltó tiempo para propinar un golpe a Ibn-La'Ahad en la cara, haciéndole sangrar por la nariz debido al impacto.

—¡N-no vuelvas a hacer eso!—exclamó, avergonzado.

El muchacho se llevó una mano a la zona herida, adolorido, pero no pudo evitar mirar a su compañero con la burla brillando en sus ojos dorados. Al-Sayf hizo un gracioso gesto, murmuró algo entre dientes y volvió a girarse, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un adorable rubor en las mejillas.

Malik odiaba admitir que, a pesar de todo, le encantaba que Altaïr lo besase.

Claro que nunca lo diría en voz alta. Tenía cierto orgullo.

Tras unos momentos de silencio en los que Ibn-La'Ahad había tratado de limpiarse la nariz con la manga de su traje, manchándola de sangre, volvió a mirar a su compañero.

—Mañana iremos a Jerusalén de nuevo—dijo.

—Lo sé. ¿Iremos los dos solos o con más hermanos?

—De momento, los dos solos—comentó, tumbándose sobre el césped con las manos tras la nuca—. El Maestro lleva mucho tiempo mandándonos a los dos, está satisfecho con nuestro trabajo.

—No será por tu forma de proceder. En las últimas misiones hemos cometido deslices que podrían haberse evitado, Altaïr. Siempre te lo digo, ve con discreción. Es la sexta vez en menos de...

Altaïr colocó una mano tras su nuca para atraerlo hacia él, acallándolo con un tierno beso en los labios.

—Me gustas más callado.

—¡Serás idiota!—gritó el otro, nuevamente sonrojado y alterado, golpeando a su compañero en el brazo—¡Así no vas a conseguir que me calle!

El muchacho de cabello castaño encogió los hombros, dejando a Malik incorporarse ya que había tenido que recostarlo sobre él para poder besarlo, y volvieron a sumirse los dos en un extraño silencio. Finalmente, Al-Sayf se puso en pie con intenciones de ir a la fortaleza para descansar debidamente.

—Nos veremos mañana, Altaïr.

—Claro. Ah, por cierto, sí he conseguido que te calles. Al menos por un tiempo.

—Tú... ¡Déjame tranquilo!

Ibn-La'Ahad sonrió, viéndolo marchar hacia el interior de Masyaf. Él se quedó un rato más allí, su mente quedándose en blanco, hasta que decidió ir a dormir a su alcoba, topándose con algún que otro compañero en su camino al ala del castillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

Se recostó en su cama al llegar, acurrucándose, y no pasaron ni dos minutos para que se durmiera. Pero aquella noche no tuvo un sueño plácido.

Se encontraba él solo en medio de la nada, viendo miles de sombras recorrer el peculiar lugar tan rápido que más parecia una corriente de aire. A lo lejos, comenzaba a escuchar un ruido, un grito que, poco a poco, se abrió paso hasta casi reventar sus pobres tímpanos. Altaïr hubo de cubrir sus orejas con las manos, pero el sonido no cesó, ni disminuyó. Y cada vez aumentaba, cada vez dolía más y más.

Recordaba haber oído algo así hacía años, por la noche, en el camastro de al lado. Era Abbas gritando en sueños, tan alto y tan agudo que pocas veces le dejaba dormir, más por el temor de que sus pesadillas le atacasen a él también que por la molestia en sí de los chillidos.

El joven pugnó por despertar de una vez, pero no podía. Aquel sueño lo tenía atenazado fuertemente.

De pronto, el suelo se llenó de sangre y, frente a los ojos de Altaïr, comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de aquel líquido, una a una, hasta acabar en el lago sangriento que tenía a sus pies.

_Plic._

_Plic._

_Plic._

El muchacho contuvo un escalofrío al sentir una de esas gotas salpicando la punta de su nariz, resbalando por ella hasta manchar sus labios, y alzó la cabeza con un extraño sentimiento en su interior.

Entonces, lo vio. El cuerpo de Ahmad, con su traje de Asesino teñido de sangre, la garganta abierta por el corte que se hizo al suicidarse, y en una mano la cabeza de Umar, sus ojos abiertos, la lengua hinchada asomando por los labios amoratados y la piel del cuello retorcida. Los dos lo miraban fijamente, sin darle la oportunidad de escapar o siquiera apretar los párpados para dejar de ver aquella horrible escena.

Y, ante sus miradas, Altaïr gritó.

—¡Padre!

Ibn-La'Ahad se incorporó en su lecho, su frente perlada de sudor y los ojos desorbitados. Estaba temblando, sudoroso, aferrándose a la manta que lo cubría. Llevándose una mano a la cabeza, trató de relajarse, normalizando su respiración, y se giró de manera frenética al creer ver una sombra en la pared.

Sólo era la silueta de un pájaro reflejada por la luz de la luna.

No podía volver a dormir, no después de aquel horrible sueño. Temía volver a tenerlo, después de tanto tiempo sin vivir una pesadilla como esa. Acercando las rodillas a su pecho, escondió la cabeza entre ellas, y emitió un penoso sollozo.

Sólo deseaba que llegase el alba de una vez.

El resto de la noche se mantuvo en aquella posición, sin haber dormido de nuevo, y al escuchar unos golpes en su puerta, sacó la cabeza de su escondrijo.

—Altaïr, ¿estás vivo? El Maestro desea vernos para terminar de informarnos acerca de la misión a Jerusalén.

Altaïr dejó escapar un quedo suspiro de alivio al reconocer la voz de Malik y salió del camastro, aunque sin intenciones de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Concédeme unos minutos para adecentarme. Nos reuniremos en el despacho del Maestro en diez minutos, ¿de acuerdo, Malik?

Escuhó un cansado suspiro al otro lado de la hoja de madera.

—Está bien, procura no tardar más.

Después de eso, logró oír los pasos de Al-Sayf alejándose, y se concedió a sí mismo unos segundos para espabilarse. Una vez más calmado, se vistió con su traje de Asesino, su capucha aun presentando el tono gris que indicaba que no tenía un alto rango todavía dentro de la Hermandad, y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su destino.

Al Mualim, como de costumbre, les dijo las pautas a seguir y les despachó, mandando una paloma hacia Jerusalén para avisar al rafiq.

Una vez en los establos, Malik no pudo evitar quedarse mirando a su compañero con el ceño fruncido. No sólo no había dicho prácticamente nada desde que salieron del castillo, sino que además tenía una expresión en el rostro que dejaba mucho que desear. Se encontraba ojeroso, con la mirada perdida y no muy despierto en general.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Altaïr?

—¿Eh? Ah, más o menos—contestó con cansancio—. Pasé una mala noche.

El joven de cabello negro no dijo nada más, notando la incomodidad en el tono de voz de Ibn-La'Ahad, y subió a su caballo, comenzando a galopar hacia Jerusalén seguido de un taciturno Altaïr.

El muchacho de ojos dorados permaneció callado un largo tiempo, la capucha echada sobre el rostro, imposibilitando a Malik el que pudiera observarlo. Altaïr se preguntó si volvería a soñar lo mismo o si había sido una pesadilla puntual. Después de todo, hacía años que se había librado de ellas, desde que los gritos angustiados de Abbas dejasen de atormentarlo al cambiarlo de habitación.

—Malik, ¿alguna vez has tenido un sueño horrible, tan real que pensabas que no escaparías de él?

—Claro.

—¿Y qué hiciste?

—Fui a desayunar cuando desperté. Tenía bastante hambre.

—Hablo en serio, Malik—dijo Altaïr, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y yo. No es más que un sueño, no es real. El darle vueltas al asunto sólo hará que te sientas peor.

Altaïr se mantuvo en silencio tras aquello, pensando en las palabras de su amigo. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no por ello podía dejarlo de lado. Le era imposible, al menos en esos momentos, cuando la pesadilla había sido tan reciente y la sensación, tan real. Incluso creía sentir aquella gota de sangre sobre la punta de su nariz de nuevo.

Agitando la cabeza, se pasó una mano por la nariz, hallándola completamente seca, y se sintió como un niño estúpido y asustadizo.

A Malik, que se encontraba galopando a su costado, no se le pasaron por alto aquellos gestos, pero decidió no preguntar nada al respecto y siguió trotando por el camino.

Aquella noche fue una de las peores que Al-Sayf pudo recordar, pues cuando Altaïr se quedó dormido, comenzó a revolverse en sueños, murmurando palabras ininteligibles y gritando a intervalos, mientras él no podía hacer nada por alejar aquellas pesadillas que lo acosaban más que dedicarle caricias y palabras tranquilizadoras, esperando que su voz le llegase allá donde él estuviera en esos momentos.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pobre Altaïr *lo abraza* N-no te dejaré tener más pesadillas ;_;

NOPE, Aidiki. Aun no hay lemon. Paciencia ¬u¬ Está más cerca de lo que crees...Que de hecho te lo dije por facebook en su momento en qué cap sería el lemon ò-o. Esto prueba que nunca me escuchas (?) Por cierto, digo NO al uso de tablets para dejar reviews :C Ya pensé que no lo ibas a dejar y eso me rompió el kokoro ;_;

Aadadasdsa síii, Malik es taaaan uke! Al menos por ahora...Huehuehuehue 8D ¡Gracias por el review, Raffs! Me pasaré por tu fic encantada ^^

Y sí, JustAmel...Alty es muy oportunista XD Tenía que hacerlo, era la ocasión perfecta ¬u¬ ¡Muchas gracias a ti también por comentar! :D

¡Muchas gracias por leer! ^^ ¿Reviewcines, pls? Cada review es una ofrenda a Yggdrasil (?) *ya Tashi, deja de hacer referencias al LR que nadie lo va a entender*

¡Ya nos leemos! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Hiiii!

Aquí dejo el cap 9 :D Como bien te dije en su día, Aidiki, te dedico este cap :'D

Subo a T~

-.-.-.-.-

Habían llegado a Jerusalén junto a las primeras lluvias del invierno, apenas unas suaves gotas que refrescaban el ambiente de la ciudad en esos momentos, por lo que no se entretuvieron demasiado para llegar a la Casa de Asesinos, donde el rafiq les daría cierta información para que comenzasen su misión.

Por supuesto, como era costumbre, primero deberían recabar ellos mismos información...Pero con aquel clima era un poco complicado, dado que la gente no salía a la calle a pasear.

—En unas horas habrá amainado la lluvia, esperemos de mientras aquí—propuso Malik, acomodándose dentro de la oficina.

Altaïr asintió, mirando de reojo al rafiq, el cual se encontraba consultando algunos documentos tras el escritorio, sin prestar atención a los dos muchachos que estaban sentados sobre las alfombras.

Al-Sayf se quitó los guanteletes que cubrían sus brazos, girando un par de veces las muñecas para liberarlas de la presión que sufrían al estar apretadas entre el cuero, y dejó caer la cabeza sobre uno de los suaves cojines, emitiendo un ligero y apenas perceptible suspiro de satisfacción. El viaje había sido especialmente agotador debido a las constantes pesadillas de Ibn-La'Ahad y no había podido descansar prácticamente nada, ni él, ni su compañero.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Altaïr?

El muchacho giró la cabeza para ver a su amigo, sus ojos recorriendo aquel cuerpo recostado sobre los cojines, su túnica adhiriéndose a su piel en algunas partes debido a la lluvia. El cabello de Malik estaba húmedo, con las puntas brillando levemente por el agua, y sus ojos, aquellos dos pozos profundos, casi negros como el ébano, clavados en él, con algo de preocupación reflejándose en sus iris aun más oscurecidos por la sombra.

Repentinamente, Altaïr tuvo la imperiosa necesidad, el _deseo_, de estirar un brazo y tocar aquella piel morena y suave al tacto, pero supo contenerse a tiempo, escuchando los pasos del rafiq junto a su acompasada respiración.

—No—confesó con desgana, encogiendo los hombros—. Realmente, no.

Compungido por aquella mirada esquiva, Al-Sayf alargó la mano para cubrir con sus dedos los de su compañero, apenas un pequeño roce, tan nimio que Ibn-La'Ahad casi ni lo sintió.

—No te preocupes, ya pasará. Procura no pensar en ello antes de acostarte para evitar llamar a las pesadillas.

—La lluvia ha cesado, así que podéis salir ya si queréis—informó el rafiq.

Malik apartó rápidamente la mano al escucharlo y se puso los guanteletes, levantándose seguido de Altaïr. Despidiéndose del hombre que atendía el Bureau de Jerusalén, ambos Asesinos salieron de la oficina para iniciar su misión, esperando que las calles de la ciudad volvieran a llenarse de gente después de la lluvia.

Tuvieron que esperar algunos minutos hasta que el ritmo de vida de Ciudad Santa se normalizó y, tras eso, se dirigieron a uno de los lugares que el rafiq les había indicado. Se trataba de un recinto cubierto en su mayoría, con una pequeña abertura en la bóveda, custodiado por varios soldados. Tuvieron que entrar ocultos entre la multitud, fusionándose con un grupo de eruditos de túnicas albas, y una vez dentro del lugar, buscaron a su objetivo.

Ibn-La'Ahad entrecerró los ojos, los cuales, por un momento, parecieron brillar con intensidad, como si la luz de los candiles se hubiera reflejado en ellos, las oscilantes llamas bailando en sus iris dorados.

—Es ese hombre—murmuró a su compañero, señalando a un adulto de túnica oscura y turbante—. El rafiq nos dijo que se reunía aquí con su contacto, así que sólo cabe esperar. Sentémonos en esa zona, estaremos cerca pero no lo suficiente como para resultar sospechosos.

Malik asintió, siguiendo a Altaïr hasta el banco acordado, preguntándose cómo podrían oír nada estando en medio de aquel bullicio. Miró de reojo a su amigo, una de sus cejas enarcada, y volvió la vista al suelo hasta que sintió el golpe del joven en sus costillas, instándole a que estuviera atento dado que había llegado el otro hombre.

Al-Sayf apenas había oído nada de lo que habían dicho, no así Altaïr, que se había enterado de toda la conversación, y una vez ambos adultos se separaron, Ibn-La'Ahad se incorporó para acercarse al tipo del turbante y robar la carta que llevaba guardada en la parte trasera del fajín. Malik, como de costumbre, aguardó en el banco para evitar levantar sospechas, y se reunió con el otro muchacho una vez éste logró su objetivo.

—Vámonos ya de aquí—dijo Altaïr.

Así pues, los dos salieron del recinto, perdiéndose entre las calles de Jerusalén hasta toparse con un gigantesto edificio, una hermosa aguja que destacaba en medio de la ciudad, coronada por una torreta sobrevolada por un águila.

—Malik...

—¿Hm?

—Te echo una carrera.

—¿Disculpa?

—Quien llegue antes a la cúspide, gana. Vamos, no hay muchos guardias por aquí, no se enterarán.

—Pero...

—Tres...

Malik frunció el ceño, mirando fijamente a Altaïr. No podía estar hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

—Dos...

Oh, sí. Sí que estaba hablando en serio.

—Uno... ¡Ahora!

A pesar de que Al-Sayf tenía sus prioridades bien ordenadas, no podía simplemente ignorar un reto propuesto por Altaïr, su amigo y su mayor rival, y empezó a escalar la empinada torre junto al joven de ojos dorados, tratando de seguirle el ritmo y superarlo. Sin embargo, no era tarea fácil. Ibn-La'Ahad era más rápido que él, después de todo no le llevaba un rango por nada. Su destreza era mayor que la de Malik y eso era algo que los dos sabían.

El primero en coronar la atalaya fue Altaïr, sorprendiéndose de que no hubiera ningún guardia patrullando la torreta.

—Vamos, Malik—dijo, sacando una mano para ayudarlo a escalar los últimos peldaños—. Has estado a punto de alcanzarme.

—Ah, como si esas palabras fueran a consolarme—contestó, no obstante, aceptando la ayuda.

—No te confundas, mi intención no era consolarte.

Malik hizo rodar sus ojos ante el comentario, apoyando los brazos sobre uno de los merlones, admirando la belleza de Jerusalén, los últimos rayos de sol acariciando la ciudad con mimo. El cielo presentaba ya unas tonalidades cálidas, anaranjadas, y las nubes que lo cubrían estaban teñidas de un suave color rosáceo.

Mientras él contemplaba aquel espectáculo de la naturaleza, Altaïr saltaba de merlón en merlón, distrayéndose con eso, hasta que acabó sentándose en un trozo de madera que sobresalía de uno de ellos, balanceando una pierna y manteniendo la otra doblada contra su pecho para apoyar el brazo.

—Oye, Altaïr...Llevo años preguntándome cómo has logrado obtener esa capacidad para desarrollar tanto tus sentidos—comentó Malik de imprevisto, mirando al joven—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Nací con ello—contestó con simpleza, su vista perdida en el horizonte—. Siempre tuve una visión y un oído mucho más desarrollados que los demás. Al Mualim me dijo que es una rareza incluso entre los Asesinos, pero con eso me dio a entender que no soy el único que posee este don. Mi padre al parecer también lo desarrolló...pero no estoy seguro de ello.

Al-Sayf apoyó la mejilla sobre una mano, pensando en qué podría sentirse al poseer algo así. Él nunca tendría una visión ni un oído tan amplios como los de Altaïr, pero tampoco podía negar que, a pesar de ello, no dejaba de ser un buen Asesino. Había cosas peores en el mundo; por ejemplo, perder un miembro.

Realmente, eso sí que no le gustaría.

Conteniendo un escalofrío ante aquella posibilidad, se sentó sobre un merlón, el mismo del cual salía la madera donde se apoyaba Altaïr, y lanzó un quedo suspiro.

—Malik, ¿desde esta altura, no te da la impresión de que el mundo es nuestro?—preguntó Ibn-La'Ahad con voz distante—Nadie sabe de nosotros, nos movemos entre las sombras, pero sin nuestra presencia, ¿qué sería de estas tierras?—se puso en pie, acercándose al borde de la madera, de espaldas a su compañero—Creo que esta es una de las mayores sensaciones de libertad que podríamos tener. La Hermandad, el Credo, nuestras habilidades nos hacen libres, como las águilas.

El joven de cabello negro miró la figura de su compañero, una figura alta, elegante, que no le temía a nada, y volvió a sentir el desagradable punzón de la envidia.

Altaïr, por su parte, se giró hacia Malik y le tendió una mano, esbozando una cálida sonrisa. El suave viento del atardecer mecía con cuidado sus ropajes blancos y su corta cabellera; con aquel cielo por fondo, parecía una visión propia de un sueño más que alguien real.

Al-Sayf no pudo negarse, como si estuviera cautivado por su hechizo, y anduvo sobre la madera, tomando la mano de su compañero de misión. Ibn-La'Ahad lo acercó a él, apretando su mano con cuidado, y pasó el brazo libre por su estrecha cintura, mientras apoyaba su frente en la de él y le miraba a los ojos. Entornó los párpados, aun sonriendo, sintiendo la respiración entrecortada de Malik sobre sus labios.

Ese momento era solo de ellos.

—Deberíamos continuar con nuestra misión, Altaïr—murmuró un agitado Al-Sayf un rato después, a pesar de que no quisiera separarse.

Ibn-La'Ahad asintió, le soltó y se dio la media vuelta, mirando hacia el vacío, preparándose para saltar. No era su primer salto de fe, pero cada vez que realizaba uno, sentía un hormigueo recorriendo todo su ser, los nervios de la anticipación. Sin embargo, antes de hacer nada, se giró hacia Malik y le besó en los labios a traición, atrapando el labio inferior de su compañero con los dientes antes de separarse y volverse hacia el vacío. Tomando aire, se aventuró, extendiendo los brazos a ambos lados, dejándose caer hasta que su cuerpo se vio sumergido en una pila de heno, aterrizando perfectamente. Al salir, sacudió la cabeza, quitándose las hebras de paja del cabello, y miró hacia arriba para hacer una señal a Malik, indicándole que saltase.

Al-Sayf regresó al presente al verlo agitar un brazo; aquel contacto inesperado lo había dejado con la mente en blanco y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Agitando la cabeza para despejarse, se lo pensó dos veces antes de proceder, esperando no romperse una pierna, y se vio gratamente sorprendido cuando cayó de una pieza.

—Oye, estás un poco pálido—comentó Altaïr, ayudando a su compañero a ponerse en pie.

—Cierra la boca—farfulló Malik, mirando de reojo al muchacho, comprobando que él se encontraba perfectamente—. Venga, continuemos.

A diferencia de Altaïr, Malik no había realizado un gran número de saltos de fe y aun le costaba encontrar la tranquilidad que debiera tener en el acto, pero al menos no sufría ningún desmayo por la altura ni se había quedado inválido todavía.

Y era una suerte que se hubiera podido concentrar después del beso.

Después de terminar de rastrear la ciudad en busca de información, se dirigieron al Bureau, entreteniéndose en el camino con cualquier cosa. Ya se había hecho de noche en Jerusalén, aunque la luna no estaba muy alta todavía en el firmamento. Las calles se encontraban tranquilas, con pocos transeúntes en ellas, y se podían escuchar los susurros de las largas túnicas rozando el suelo o los cuchicheos de las personas que hablaban frente a los portales de sus hogares.

Se respiraba una gran tranquilidad, a pesar de la presencia de soldados y Asesinos. Era como si, en esos momentos, ellos no existieran. No era más que una ciudad, de noche, con los astros alumbrando sus calles y ocultando sus secretos.

Al llegar a la Casa de Asesinos, informaron al rafiq y, tras eso, el hombre marchó a descansar, mandando a Altaïr y Malik al patio del Bureau. Los dos jóvenes se acomodaron en las alfombras del lugar, Al-Sayf recostando la cabeza en uno de los cojines, frunciendo el ceño al ver que su compañero no dejaba de mirarlo.

—¿Sucede algo?

Altaïr se acercó a Malik, una de sus manos acariciando su mejilla con suavidad, llegando a sus labios.

—Quiero que...me ayudes a alejar las pesadillas esta noche—murmuró.

Ibn-La'Ahad se inclinó hacia su amigo tras murmurar aquello, viendo de reojo cómo el joven parecía retroceder un poco, sus pómulos teñidos de un leve tono rojizo y los ojos muy abiertos. Ignorando aquellos gestos, Altaïr oprimió sus labios contra los de Malik, escuchando las ligeras protestas de éste cuando se separaban brevemente para tomar aire, y ante aquello no pudo evitar sonreír. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, sintió cómo Al-Sayf apretaba su mano al comenzar a delinear su labio inferior con la lengua, obligándolo a abrir su boca para poder profundizar el beso.

Iniciaron una dulce batalla entonces, las lenguas de ambos enredándose, luchando por introducirse en la cavidad ajena.

Altaïr estaba acostumbrado a arrasar con todo, Malik a no ceder ante aquel maldito arrogante, y pronto su beso se volvió agresivo, salvaje, algo irracional y animal. Pero, en el fondo, detrás de toda aquella pantomima, los dos estaban impulsados por un mismo sentimiento que aun desconocían y que los había unido desde su primer encuentro, cuando eran unos novicios de once años que apenas sabían mantener en alto una espada de acero durante más de tres minutos.

El joven de ojos dorados bajó los labios por el cuello del muchacho, sus dientes clavándose en su piel morena, sonriendo ante los ruidos que Al-Sayf dejaba escapar por su boca entrecerrada.

Malik suspiró al sentir la boca de Altaïr descendiendo por su pecho aun cubierto por la tela del traje de Asesino, y repentinamente abrió sus ojos, los cuales había mantenido cerrados casi por completo. Una pequeña gota había caído sobre su frente, resbalándose por la sien hasta perderse en el nacimiento del cabello. No faltó mucho para que la lluvia hiciera acto de presencia nuevamente en Jerusalén, empapando a los dos jóvenes debido a los huecos que había en la reja sobre el patio del Bureau.

Chistando ante la interrupción, Ibn-La'Ahad se puso en pie, obligando a su amigo a imitarle, y tiró de él hacia el interior de la vacía oficina, alumbrada pobremente por la luz que a duras penas se filtraba a través de la puerta. Uniendo nuevamente sus labios, comenzó a desvestirlo con impaciencia, quitando capa tras capa hasta sentir en sus dedos su suave piel canela, delineando sus marcados abdominales, y se separó de él tan sólo para poder observar aquel hermoso y esbelto cuerpo. Alzó la vista, mirando su rostro sonrojado, aquellos ojos que le devolvían la mirada de manera desafiante, con furia y deseo, sus labios, húmedos, de los cuales había escapado un fino hilo de saliva que ahora adornaba su perilla, ligeramente hinchados por los besos.

Malik era su fruta prohibida, su perdición. La caída, a esas alturas, era ya inevitable.

Altaïr lo atrajo hacia él, su lengua introduciéndose con rapidez en la cavidad bucal de Al-Sayf, enredando sus dedos en la corta cabellera negra de su compañero. Malik le respondió de inmediato, dejando de lado su cabezonería y orgullo, y rodeó el cuello del joven con un brazo, posando su otra mano sobre la muñeca de Ibn-La'Ahad, sintiendo cómo éste lo empujaba poco a poco hacia atrás, hacia el centro de la sala.

—Altaïr—logró murmurar, sintiendo cómo la lengua del joven golpeaba contra sus labios—. El rafiq va a oírnos.

Sonriendo secretamente, Altaïr tomó un candil de la oficina, mirando después a Malik.

—Entonces, volvamos fuera.

—Pero fuera está...

—Voy a hacerte el amor aquí dentro o ahí fuera, independientemente del rafiq. Así que tú decides.

Malik sintió que se sonrojaba hasta las orejas y, apretando la mandíbula, avergonzado por el desparpajo que mostró Altaïr tras pronunciar aquellas palabras, acabó por empujarlo de nuevo hacia el patio, Ibn-La'Ahad dejando el objeto que portaba en el suelo con cuidado de no derramar su contenido. Al girarse hacia su compañero, vio cómo su piel desnuda se erizaba por el repentino contacto con el frío del exterior, y le acercó a él, rodeándolo con los brazos y oprimiendo sus labios contra el cuello de Al-Sayf, sintiendo cómo éste se estremecía contra él, especialmente cuando ascendió hasta llegar a su punto débil, su oreja. Lo tumbó sobre las alfombras con cuidado, besando cada pedazo de esa suave piel que reclamaba tanto su atención.

Dejando escapar un jadeo, el muchacho de ojos oscuros hundió fuertemente la mano en el cabello castaño de Altaïr, apretando las yemas contra la cabeza del joven. Dio un respingo cuando Ibn-La'Ahad se aventuró en sus pantalones, jalando de ellos hasta dejar su miembro ya erecto al descubierto, y no pudo evitar gemir quedamente tras sentir la mano desnuda del chico recorriendo toda su longitud, masajeándolo de manera acompasada.

Avergonzado, se cubrió el rostro con una mano al ver que Altaïr descendía, besando su torso, hasta llegar a su masculinidad, pasando su lengua por el tronco hasta coronar el glande, describiendo círculos en la cabeza. Enarcando la espalda, se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior para evitar soltar algún ruido delatador, la mano que mantenía reposada sobre la alfombra cerrándose fuertemente alrededor del objeto, tanto que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

—A-ahí no, Altaïr... —gimió entre dientes, retorciéndose por el placer que el muchacho de ojos dorados le producía—P-para…

Altaïr ignoró las palabras de Malik, introduciéndose su miembro en la boca, tragando todo lo que pudo. Sintió una de las manos de su compañero sobre su cabeza, al principio acariciando sus cabellos, luego tirando brevemente de ellos con cada jadeo que Al-Sayf dejaba escapar de su garganta.

Ibn-La'Ahad sonrió internamente a pesar de los tirones, aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias sobre el miembro de Malik, saboreando el líquido pre-seminal que humedecía su glande. No faltó mucho para que brotase la esencia del joven de ojos oscuros que Altaïr no dudo en tragar, tosiendo ligeramente por su abundancia.

Alzó entonces la vista para poder ver a Al-Sayf, sus labios curvándose en una tierna sonrisa al ver el extremo sonrojo en su cara, su pecho subiendo y bajando de manera agitada, los ojos cerrados y una mano cubriendo parte de aquel avergonzado rostro. Malik era tan…bello. Jamás se cansaría de contemplarlo.

Lo besó en la frente, quitándose la ropa que aun llevaba sobre su piel, y se acomodó sobre Malik, mirándolo fijamente. El joven le devolvió la mirada, entrecerrando levemente los ojos al sentir la caricia de Altaïr sobre sus labios.

Tomando su mano, no se lo pensó dos veces antes de introducir un par de dedos en su boca, jugueteando con su lengua, sabiendo que Ibn-La'Ahad lo miraba fijamente, sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo. Ver a Malik de aquella manera hacía que su sangre hirviese; era una de las visiones más eróticas que jamás había tenido el placer de contemplar.

El joven de cabello castaño retiró sus dedos, sustituyéndolos por una ávida lengua que no tardó en verse enredada en la de su compañero, los dientes de ambos chocando por la cercanía y la ansiedad por unirse aun más. La mano de Altaïr descendió hasta el trasero de Al-Sayf, uno de los dedos empapados de saliva acariciando aquella entrada, tanteando con cuidado e introduciéndose después lentamente, sintiendo la incomodidad de Malik ante el gesto. Comenzó a describir círculos con cierta parsimonia, tratando que el muchacho se acostumbrase para después aumentar el número de dedos que lo penetraban, hasta que sintió su entrada lo suficientemente dilatada como para pasar a algo mayor.

Tomando el candil, derramó el aceite de su interior sobre su miembro erecto, empapándolo, y se posicionó sobre Malik, separando sus glúteos para comenzar a introducirse en él cuidadosamente. Vio cómo Al-Sayf cerraba fuertemente los ojos, las uñas del muchacho clavándose en su espalda por el dolor, y besó sus párpados, apretando su mejilla contra la de él, penetrándolo un poco más, de manera lenta, hasta que se introdujo por completo en su interior.

Altaïr comenzó a mover las caderas, tratando de hacer que Malik se acostumbrase a sus movimientos, escuchando los pequeños ruidos angustiados que escapaban de su garganta, poco a poco sus quejidos siendo sustituidos por quedos gemidos.

Aquel sonido fascinaba por completo a Ibn-La'Ahad.

Aumentó el ritmo poco después, las piernas de Malik rodeando su cintura, su cabeza echada hacia atrás y los párpados fuertemente apretados, con una expresión de placer en su rostro moreno y sonrojado. Excitándose aun más, el joven comenzó a masturbarlo, uniendo sus labios en un beso cargado de lujuria, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, acompasando el movimiento de sus caderas con el de la mano que masajeaba el miembro de Al-Sayf.

El muchacho de cabello negro dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, nombrando el nombre de su amante, arañando su espalda con fuerza, marcando aquel pedazo de piel, que enseguida enrojeció.

No faltó mucho para que Malik alcanzase el clímax, sintiendo las últimas y vigorosas embestidas de Altaïr, y ante aquello eyaculó, aquel líquido espeso y blanquecino manchando su abdomen. Ibn-La'Ahad apretó la mandíbula al venirse, tratando de contener penosamente el orgasmo. Estaba seguro de que alguien les habría oído, pero en esos momentos no le importaba demasiado. Ahora, sólo existían él y Malik.

Con el cuerpo brillante por el sudor, se dejó caer sobre su compañero, respirando de manera irregular, cansado tras la experiencia. Sentía los espasmos de Al-Sayf, sus estremecimientos, cómo su corazón latía de manera desenfrenada.

Malik lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos dorados, brillantes, que lo observaban fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

¿Cuándo se había enamorado de ellos?

Recordaba haberse quedado prendado de esos ojos siendo un niño, cuando Altaïr llegó a Masyaf, pero nunca lo había reconocido. Nunca había reconocido lo mucho que le agradaba el que él lo mirase, a pesar de desviar siempre la vista para evitar hacer contacto, disimulando sus verdaderos sentimientos mediante un gesto de irritación.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo que había caído rendido ante Altaïr que incluso se había olvidado. Para él era algo tan normal a esas alturas…

Sin decir nada, Malik desvió la vista, esquivo.

—Sería mejor que nos vistiéramos, Altaïr—murmuró.

—Espera un poco más, Malik. Quiero abrazarte un poco más para poder sentir el calor de tu piel.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Al-Sayf chistó, pero no puso ninguna objeción y se dejó abrazar por su compañero, entrecerrando los ojos.

No se había esperado que estuviera tan sumamente enamorado de Altaïr.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh, sweet yaoi *w*

Huehuehuehue dentro de poco incluirá lo del sensual, no te preocupes, Aidiki XD No se me ha olvidado ¬u¬ Hoh, y claro que va a abusar en el rol de su punto débil 8D Para algo está *w*

No diré nada sobre María...Ya sabes mi opinión con respecto a ella -3- *la quema en la hoguera (?)*

Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado! ^^ ¿Reviews, pls? ;u;

¡Ya nos leemos!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola de nuevo!

Bueno, dejo el cap 10 que, personalmente, me gusta bastante XD No sé por qué, todo sea dicho...Pero estoy satisfecha con este cap :3

¡Espero que os guste!

-.-.-.-.-

Tras su llegada a Masyaf, ninguno de los dos jóvenes habló acerca de lo que había pasado entre ellos esa noche en Jerusalén. Malik aun no daba crédito a ello y, cuando Altaïr se acercaba a él para charlar o simplemente dar una vuelta, Al-Sayf le daba cualquier excusa para marcharse. Se sentía extraño a su lado; una parte de él quería dejar atrás esos pensamientos que lo torturaban y estar con su compañero como hasta ahora, con esa peculiar relación que mantenían, pero otra no lo aceptaba. Eran dos hombres, aquello...no estaba bien.

Pero, ¿quién podía decidir de quién se enamoraba? Ese sentimiento traspasaba cualquier frontera, fuera ésta cual fuese.

Kadar había notado el extraño humor de su hermano mayor y, cuando trató de hablar con él, Malik tan sólo lo ignoró, yendo a la biblioteca para estudiar. Así pues, el menor de los Al-Sayf intentó buscar a Altaïr. Malik había estado actuando extraño desde que volvió de esa misión que hizo junto a Ibn-La'Ahad, así que el muchacho estaba seguro de que el joven de ojos dorados sabía algo al respecto.

Lo encontró en uno de los jardines del castillo, donde algunas mujeres se encontraban charlando entre sí o pasando el rato con algún que otro hermano de la Orden. Pero Altaïr ignoraba a las chicas que se acercaban con intenciones de hablar con él; estaba sentado en un banco, con la cabeza encapuchada alzada hacia el cielo y las manos entrelazadas, sus brazos apoyados en las piernas.

—Hola, Altaïr—saludó, pidiendo permiso para sentarse a su lado.

—Kadar, cuánto tiempo. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Sí…Se trata de mi hermano. Desde que volvió de Jerusalén está un poco extraño y me tiene preocupado, no me cuenta qué le ocurre. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Ibn-La'Ahad emitió un quedo suspiro desencantado, dejando caer los hombros con pesadez. No iba a decirle al hermano pequeño de Malik que su hermano se encontraba así porque habían hecho el amor la noche antes de completar su misión en Ciudad Santa. Así pues, se limitó a hacer un movimiento con la cabeza, sacudiéndola.

—Me temo que sé lo mismo que tú. Puede que haya sido por la experiencia en Jerusalén, la misión…se nos complicó—improvisó, esperando sonar convincente—. ¿Cómo te va a ti, Kadar?

—Uhm…Bien, creo. Dentro de dos días iré a otra ciudad de misión con un par de compañeros de mi rango, será mi primera misión de asesinato. Estoy bastante nervioso—admitió, esbozando una intranquila sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca—. ¡Pero espero hacerlo bien! Ojalá pudiera hablar con mi hermano antes de partir…

—Si le veo, hablaré con él, no te preocupes.

Kadar abrió mucho los ojos, una gran sonrisa abriéndose paso en sus adorables rasgos aun aniñados.

—¿De verdad?—casi gritó, emocionado—¡Muchas gracias, Altaïr!

El joven de cabellera castaña hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano y se quedó allí durante unos minutos, acompañado del hermano pequeño de Malik, aunque sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que el chico le estaba diciendo. Pasado un tiempo, decidió volver al interior de la fortaleza para buscar a su compañero y hablar con él tal y como le había dicho a Kadar, mientras éste se fue con uno de sus amigos con el que emprendería su misión en un par de días.

Altaïr se detuvo en medio del pasillo, pensando dónde podría estar Malik. Tenía algunas opciones en mente, siendo las más probables la biblioteca o el acantilado que estaba al otro lado del castillo, escondido entre las rocas, lo más seguro tomando un baño lejos del bullicio propio de Masyaf.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a la biblioteca, buscándolo en las zonas en las que sabía que solía estudiar, y al hallar la amplia sala totalmente vacía, decidió escabullirse al otro lugar que había pensado, esperando encontrarlo allí. Apenas tardó unos minutos en rodear la fortaleza hasta llegar a los acantilados, saltando entre las rocas con agilidad, buscando con su agudizada vista algún rastro que Malik hubiera podido dejar.

Finalmente, lo encontró escondido en un hueco de aquel amplio acantilado, su cuerpo desnudo siendo acariciado por las frías aguas de Masyaf. Sigiloso, se acomodó en una roca y contempló con fascinación a su compañero, su tez canela húmeda, con algunas heridas por las batallas durante las misiones que le habían dejado ciertas cicatrices. Tenía el flequillo pegado a la frente, los ojos cerrados, y estaba apoyado contra la piedra.

Silenciosamente, Altaïr se acercó al lugar donde Malik había dejado su ropa, y se desnudó en cuestión de segundos, siempre vigilando que Al-Sayf estuviese aun distraído. Con una secreta sonrisa, se internó en aquellas aguas poco profundas, que apenas le llegarían por la cadera, y se acercó al otro joven, con cuidado de no resbalar y acabar ahogándose. Odiaba el agua, pero el instinto que despertaba Malik en él era más fuerte, y eso era suficiente.

Malik no era consciente de que estaba siendo acechado por Ibn-La'Ahad; no sólo por el sigilo propio de ese Asesino, sino también por estar más pendiente en sus propios sentimientos que en el entorno. Así pues, cuando de pronto se vio rodeado por un par de fuertes brazos, con unos labios besando su cuello, dio un respingo y su corazón estuvo a punto de salírsele del pecho.

—¡Altaïr!—exclamó al reconocerlo—¿Qué…qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Tengo que hablar contigo, Malik—murmuró, abrazándolo más contra él—. Llevas evitándome desde la noche que pasamos juntos en Jerusalén.

Al-Sayf se sonrojó ante el recuerdo, tratando de deshacerse del abrazo de Altaïr, viendo la tarea como imposible. Refunfuñando, se dejó abrazar entonces, su mejilla rozando la clavícula de Ibn-La'Ahad.

—¿Sabías que Kadar está preocupado por ti? Quiere que hables con él antes de que se vaya de misión y, de hecho, creo que deberías hacerlo. No puedes dejar que tu hermano se vaya con ese sentimiento de pesadumbre, no sería bueno para él.

—¿Has venido aquí por mi hermano?

—No, Malik. He venido aquí porque quiero hablar contigo. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Malik emitió un quedo suspiro, encogiendo los hombros con suavidad, sin contestar a su pregunta. Simplemente, dejó pasar el tiempo, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió la sangre subir hasta las orejas, sonrojándose fuertemente cuando Altaïr empezó a acariciar ciertas partes de su anatomía, provocándole un gemido inesperado. Al-Sayf se aferró al cuerpo de su compañero con fuerza, sin ponerle ningún tipo de impedimentos. Al diablo sus dudas, aquel sentimiento de culpa. Ibn-La'Ahad lograba hacer que se olvidase de todo aquello con el simple contacto de sus labios, con sus caricias sobre su piel, con aquellos susurros en su oído, nombrándole.

No necesitaba nada más.

Los dos jóvenes volvieron a entregarse entonces, ambos haciendo el amor en aquel solitario lugar de Masyaf, los jadeos de los Asesinos entremezclándose y rompiendo la quietud que otrora reinase en ese acantilado.

Después de un tiempo, Altaïr y Malik regresaron a la fortaleza, ninguno de los dos hablando durante el camino. Para cuando llegaron, la luna ya alumbraba la bóveda celeste. En el cuadrilátero del patio tenían lugar los últimos combates de entrenamiento por aquel día y los miembros de la Hermandad se encontraban, en su mayoría, comiendo y charlando tranquilamente en el comedor, o estudiando en la biblioteca, si no estaban ya durmiendo para levantarse pronto al día siguiente.

Al entrar al lugar, Al-Sayf se despidió de su compañero, diciendo que le gustaría hablar con Kadar, y ambos Asesinos tomaron rumbos distintos, uno encaminándose al comedor y el otro internándose aun más en la fortaleza. Malik sólo quería irse a su habitación y esperar a su hermano tumbado en la cama, con la mente totalmente en blanco. Pero sabía que su cabeza no dejaría de darle vueltas al mismo asunto.

Las horas transcurrieron con lentitud, perezosas, hasta que el joven escuchó el ruido de la puerta. Girando la cabeza en aquella dirección, vio aparecer a Kadar, el cual tenía un aspecto bastante cansado, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando de manera sonora.

—Oh, hermano—dijo al verlo, sonriendo—. No pensé que estarías aquí tan pronto, normalmente sueles quedarte en la biblioteca.

—Kadar, perdóname por haberte preocupado—fueron las palabras que Malik dijo—. Es sólo que he estado sometido bajo cierta presión en los últimos días, nada más.

Kadar se sentó en su cama, mirando a su hermano mayor con aquellos fascinantes ojos azules, y asintió fuertemente, de nuevo con una bonita sonrisa en el rostro, esta vez más sincera que la anterior.

—Me alegro de que sea sólo eso y no algo más grave. Bueno, voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado. ¿Mañana entrenamos juntos, Malik? Quisiera ir un poco preparado a la misión que tendré que hacer dentro de dos días. La verdad es que…estoy nervioso.

Malik sacudió la cabeza, sus labios curvándose ligeramente en una sonrisa afectiva.

—Claro, Kadar. Descansa, ¿de acuerdo?

El chiquillo le deseó buenas noches a su hermano y se recostó en la cama, quedándose dormido enseguida con una serena expresión en el rostro. El mayor se quedó mirándolo durante unos instantes, acomodándose en su lecho, una mano bajo la almohada y otra apoyada en el fino colchón.

En parte se sentía mal por haber hecho que su hermano se preocupase por él, pero no había sabido disimular mejor. Se prometió a sí mismo que no dejaría que aquello volviera a pasar, pues no quería que Kadar sufriera por su culpa. Quería que su hermano sonriera siempre, pasara lo que pasase, por los dos.

Con un suspiro de pesar, Malik cerró finalmente los ojos para poder descansar, esperando que el sueño le aliviase de la pesadez que había sentido durante los últimos días.

Las semanas fueron pasando, convirtiéndose en meses, y los meses, en años. Altaïr había ascendido varios rangos en la Hermandad, al igual que Malik, pero Kadar parecía no avanzar tan rápido como debiera. Sus misiones seguían siendo demasiado sencillas, sus objetivos demasiado fáciles, y su rango no ascendía prácticamente nada. A pesar de todo, procuraba entrenar con su hermano y con Ibn-La'Ahad, con la esperanza de alcanzarlos algún día.

Era una agradable primavera de 1189, un día como otro cualquiera en la rutina diaria de los Asesinos de Masyaf. En aquellos momentos, casi todos los hermanos se encontraban en la fortaleza, pues Al Mualim no les había mandado a ninguna misión, y los pocos que se encontraban fuera lo hacían para recabar información. Sin embargo, a pesar de la aparente calma, algo agitaba los corazones de los miembros de la Orden.

Habían oído rumores de un movimiento cristiano dirigiéndose hacia Tierra Santa, con los principales líderes de Europa comandando los ejércitos.

Preparándose para hacer frente al enemigo, los Asesinos se entrenaron hasta la extenuación, siempre alertas, y fue en agosto de ese año cuando tuvieron noticias del asedio de Acre por parte de Ricardo I de Inglaterra.

Altaïr se encontraba fuera de Masyaf cuando ésta resultó ser atacada por el enemigo. Malik, por el contrario, no había acompañado a Ibn-La'Ahad aquella vez, y estuvo presente al iniciarse el ataque. Obligó a Kadar a ir a un lugar seguro para evitar que sufriera daños, pero su hermano se limitó a ignorarlo.

—¡No voy a quedarme como un pasmarote cuando todos os esforzáis por defender lo que es nuestro!—exclamó, aferrándose fuertemente a la espada, con los ojos casi vidriosos por el llanto incipiente—¡Tengo derecho a luchar, hermano!

El mayor de los Al-Sayf miró con preocupación al pequeño, sus ojos oscuros clavados en los azules de Kadar, y al ver la inocente determinación que brillaba en ellos, hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Pero prométeme que te retirarás si las cosas se tuercen, Kadar—le cogió del brazo, obligándolo a sostenerle la mirada—. Prométemelo.

—Sí, hermano. Te lo prometo.

Dándole una palmada en el hombro, Malik dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la aldea que había bajo el castillo de Masyaf, viendo los cadáveres de sus rivales y de sus hermanos a partes iguales, ensangrentando las calles de la ciudad.

El hombre sintió que la furia lo recorría ante tal espectáculo y no pudo evitar imaginarse a su hermano en aquella situación. Apretando fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada, lanzó un grito de rabia y la ondeó en el aire, cortando con una precisión digna de admiración la cabeza de un templario.

Malik avanzó por la ciudadela hasta llegar casi a la entrada, ayudando a cuantos civiles lograba encontrar en su camino, desmembrando rivales sin ningún tipo de consideración. Su traje, antes blanco, estaba empapado de sangre, tanto suya como de sus enemigos, así como de criaturas inocentes que se habían visto envueltas en todo aquello sin necesidad.

Eso sólo servía para que se enervase más.

Al ver que necesitaban ayuda en la parte noreste de la ciudad, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo hacia allí, sin ser consciente de que, a sus espaldas, Altaïr regresaba a Masyaf, hostigando a su montura hasta llegar a la empalizada. Ibn-La'Ahad vio a uno de sus enemigos acechando a un Asesino y tiró con precisión un cuchillo en su dirección, acertando el blanco de manera mortal. Se acercó entonces al hombre tirado en el suelo, ayudándolo a sentarse en un banco tras comprobar que tenía un pie roto, y fue en ese momento cuando su mayor rival, Abbas, hizo acto de presencia, con gesto de preocupación y la respiración agitada.

—¡Altaïr, nos han traicionado!—exclamó, apoyándose en las rodillas para tomar aire—El enemigo ha tomado la fortaleza.

El hombre de ojos dorados se giró hacia el otro Asesino, dedicándole unas no muy tranquilizadoras palabras de consuelo, y preguntó a Abbas por su Maestro.

La respuesta fue aún más desalentadora de lo que esperó en un principio.

Al Mualim se encontraba prisionero en el propio castillo por los templarios.

Abbas insistió en que debían retirarse, pero Altaïr no estaba dispuesto a ello. ¿Cómo iba a irse de Masyaf, dejándola en manos de aquellas horribles bestias, abandonando a su propio mentor?

Y…

Y tampoco podía irse sin Malik. Debía asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Su mente comenzó a trazar un rápido plan que estaba seguro, tenía que funcionar. Dio instrucciones a Abbas, diciéndole que llevase a los cruzados hasta el cañón, insistiendo con cierta rudeza al ver la reticencia en el rostro de Sofian.

—Abbas. Nada de errores—dijo, remarcando cada palabra como si fuera una sentencia.

Altaïr se dio la media vuelta, echando a correr al interior de la ciudad con la espada en ristre y la hoja oculta preparada. No se molestó en actuar de manera discreta, ocultándose entre los edificios de Masyaf. La situación requería acción directa, sangre y acero.

Abriéndose paso para llegar a la fortaleza, Ibn-La'Ahad dejó tras de sí una estela de muerte, los cadáveres de sus enemigos retorcidos en el suelo con una mueca de dolor y agonía en el desfigurado rostro. No había tiempo para los remordimientos, para las dudas o para flaquear. Altaïr no podía permitirse el lujo de ser una persona con sentimientos en esos instantes.

No dudaba en insertar su espada en el cuerpo del rival, atacándolo por la espalda, de frente, rebanándole el cuello o hacerle un tajo desde el ombligo hasta la garganta, viendo cómo sus órganos internos se desparramaban por el suelo en un charco de sangre.

Casi en la entrada, se topó de bruces con una persona que él conocía bien, aquel muchachito de cabello negro y extraños ojos azules que tanto lo admiraba.

—¡Kadar!

—¡A-Altaïr!—exclamó con voz llorosa, corriendo hacia él—¡Menos mal que estás aquí!

—¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde está Malik?

—¡No lo sé!—confesó, su voz cada vez retorciéndose más por el dolor y la incertidumbre—Nos separamos cuando empezó el ataque, él…él bajó a la ciudad. ¡No he vuelto a verle!

—Maldición…

Altaïr no podía dar ya media vuelta. Su misión principal era rescatar a Al Mualim. No podía dejar que su mentor muriese por salvar a su amigo.

Pero Malik…Malik no era un simple compañero de armas.

No tenía otra opción, a pesar de que su corazón se retorcía por la angustia. Lo primordial era su maestro.

—Ponte a salvo, Kadar. Yo…te aseguro que Malik está bien. Es un gran Asesino.

Kadar tuvo que consolarse con aquellas palabras y fue junto a un pequeño grupo de Asesinos, tratando de sobrevivir al asedio por parte de los cruzados. Altaïr, por su parte, subió las escalinatas sin descanso, sus pulmones casi reventando por el exceso de actividad en tan poco tiempo. Algunos hermanos le seguían para ayudarlo, abatiendo al enemigo, pero Ibn-La'Ahad pudo ver que ninguno de ellos se trataba de Malik.

Negó con la cabeza, tratando de sacárselo de la mente. No podía entretenerse ahora con esos asuntos.

Al llegar a la puerta, uno de sus antiguos hermanos hizo que se detuviera en seco, pues le había amenazado con matar a Al Mualim. Altaïr pudo verlo desde donde estaba, el anciano siendo sujetado por dos enemigos, sin opción a liberarse o siquiera retorcerse para intentarlo.

Los ojos de Ibn-La'Ahad brillaron con furia contenida ante la escena. Nadie tenía derecho a tratar así al mentor de la Orden de los Asesinos y menos aún un sucio traidor como aquel.

Sin embargo, los dos no intercambiaron más que palabras vanas, pues la puerta se cerró ante sus propias narices.

Chistando, Altaïr trepó por la pared para internarse en el patio de armas, escuchando las palabras del asqueroso traidor, sin entender lo que decía. Sin embargo, poca atención acabó por prestarle. Sus sentidos estaban alerta por si debía actuar con rapidez y precisión.

Tras subir a una de las torretas, mató con la hoja oculta a sus enemigos, enterrando aquel acero en sus cuerpos, por la espalda, su mano derecha cubriendo sus labios para evitar que soltasen ruido alguno, manchándose de sangre. Después de despachar a los rivales que se interponían en su camino, Ibn-La'Ahad llegó hasta un pequeño tejado, acechando desde ahí a su objetivo, y cuando lo tuvo en el punto de mira, activó el mecanismo de la cuchilla oculta y saltó sobre él, aplastándolo contra el suelo mientras hundía la daga en su cuello, escuchando sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Al ver la muerte de su líder, los demás cruzados salieron corriendo, siendo asesinados por los pocos miembros de la Orden que por fin habían logrado penetrar en la fortaleza. Altaïr se acercó entonces a su maestro, comprobando que estuviera bien.

Los dos comenzaron a conversar en aquel patio, Al Mualim alabando la pericia de Altaïr.

—Un digno hijo de tu padre—dijo, mirándolo de reojo—. Ocupas su lugar como si estuviera hecho a tu medida. Te lo dije cuando no eras más que un niño, Altaïr, y veo que te juzgué bien. Dime, hijo… ¿Te lamentas de haber vivido como hasta ahora?

—No podría lamentarme de haber vivido la única vida que he conocido, Maestro.

—Con el tiempo, Altaïr, todos los puntos de vista cambian y todos los caminos conducen a nuevos lugares. Aprenderás lo poco que te queda entonces.

—No creo entenderlo bien, Maestro.

—Por supuesto que no. Prepara tu acero, muchacho…Esta batalla aún no está ganada.

Después de la retirada del enemigo, los Asesinos trataron de limpiar el campo de batalla, escoltando a los civiles hasta sus hogares para que dejasen de tener que hacer frente a tan dantesco espectáculo.

Kadar, que había estado recluido junto a otros compañeros, buscó de manera desesperada a su hermano, encontrándolo al lado de una pila de cadáveres tanto de enemigos como de aliados. Su espada yacía a un costado, ensangrentada, al igual que los ropajes, su blanco original perdido del todo. El cuerpo estaba tirado en el suelo, ojos cerrados, traje rasgado en algunas partes, y los labios bañados en sangre. Había sangre alrededor, pero el menor de los Al-Sayf no podía saber si era de Malik o de los cadáveres.

Al ver el panorama, la espada se escurrió de entre sus dedos y se llevó una mano a la boca, sus ojos vidriosos, dejando escapar las lágrimas que había contenido durante tantas horas, mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sus piernas flaquearon, incapaces de soportar su peso, y cayó de rodillas frente al cuerpo de su hermano mayor.

Malik no podía estar muerto.

—Malik.

Kadar giró la cabeza al escuchar aquella voz, viendo aparecer a Altaïr. El rostro del hombre se encontraba oculto por la capucha, por lo que el joven no pudo verle los rasgos. Pero el timbre de su voz expresaba todo aquello que Kadar no podía apreciar con los ojos.

Ibn-La'Ahad se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su amigo y lo cogió en brazos, viendo cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás, un pequeño reguero de sangre deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios.

A pesar de todo, Altaïr sonrió.

Había sentido la queda respiración de Malik, un ligero susurro apenas, pero estaba ahí. El movimiento de su pecho era apenas perceptible, pero estaba ahí.

Y el latido de su corazón, aunque lento, perezoso, seguía existiendo. Estaba ahí.

Malik…Malik estaba ahí.

Fue en ese momento cuando Altaïr se permitió volver a ser una persona con sentimientos y, a pesar de la presencia de Kadar, abrazó al mayor de los hermanos, estrechándolo contra su pecho, con una sonrisa de alivio adornando sus rasgos. Lo cogió en brazos con cuidado, sabiendo que tenía varias heridas graves en su cuerpo, y lo llevó a la fortaleza para que atendieran sus heridas.

''No vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera, Malik'' pensó, besando su frente ''Nunca vuelvas a hacerlo''

-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Yay, me alegro de que os haya gustado el cap anterior! ^^ Y no, nadie salió con sus partes churruscadas, sin problemas con eso XDDD Ya tengo el siguiente lemon preparadito, peeeero...aun no lo sacaré ¬u¬ Todavía faaaaaaaalta para ello, un poco (?) Y sí, os lo digo para que esperéis con ansias mwajajajaja! Soy cruel y retorcida 8D

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! De verdad que los aprecio muchísimo ^^ Seguid así, me alegráis el día *3*

¡Ya nos leemos! ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hola hola!

Aquí traigo el cap 11 :') ¡Espero que os guste! ^^

-.-.-.-.-

No habían pasado aun demasiados días desde el ataque a Masyaf. Las calles, ya limpias de cadáveres, seguían presentando los estragos del asedio, salpicadas de sangre en algunos lugares y todas llenas del mismo recuerdo agrio de la batalla. Sin embargo, los ciudadanos se esforzaban por volver a sus vidas normales, diarias. Los Asesinos, por su parte, se encargaban de mantener el orden, de hacer que todo siguiera como antes del ataque.

Los cadáveres de los cruzados y de los hermanos que murieron durante el asedio a Masyaf quedaron sepultados fuera de la ciudad, unos olvidados, otros llorados. Los que resultaron gravemente heridos seguían aun recuperándose en la fortaleza, lento pero seguro, deseando volver a su rutina de entrenamientos y misiones para ayudar a la Hermandad como se debía.

Entre estos últimos, se encontraba Malik.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de la batalla; había acabado con la vida de varios enemigos, pero poco más lograba rememorar. No sabía cuándo le habían herido, ni cómo, ni tan siquiera en qué lugar de la ciudad. Para cuando había despertado, el asedio había finalizado y él se encontraba tumbado en un camastro, atendido por un galeno al parecer.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo; tenía vendas en el torso, en brazos y piernas, e incluso sentía un dolor agudo en la cabeza, donde presentaba también una herida por una caída. Apenas podía moverse, lo necesario para acomodarse, y eso era ya un suplicio. Ni siquiera sabía cuántos días habían pasado desde entonces.

Creía recordar que alguien le había estado hablando no hacía mucho, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso. Su mente todavía parecía estar rellena de algodón. Estaba confuso y no podía distinguir bien las voces, ni los olores que lo rodeaban.

—Es un milagro que tenga fuerzas siquiera para abrir los ojos—consiguió escuchar.

Apretando los párpados, los separó lentamente, tratando de ubicarse en aquella habitación. Vio a un hombre alto, vestido de blanco, de pie cerca del camastro. Estaba seguro de que era el galeno que le atendía. A su lado, había otra persona, ligeramente más alta que el otro hombre. Por lo que Malik pudo distinguir, tenía los ropajes propios de un Asesino, aunque desarmado, como era lógico dentro del castillo.

Sintió entonces una mirada conocida sobre él; aquel chico lo estaba mirando fijamente a los ojos. Vio cómo se acercaba a él, sus labios curvados en una ligera sonrisa de alivio, y notó que se sentaba a su lado sobre el camastro. Le había dicho algo al galeno, aunque Malik apenas lo logró escuchar. Todavía no tenía sus sentidos despiertos del todo.

Trató de entender las palabras que aquel hermano le decía, pero no conseguía comprender nada. Su mirada seguía borrosa y sus oídos le pitaban de nuevo con fuerza, impidiéndole el escuchar más allá.

—Malik, ¿entiendes lo que te digo? ¿Me escuchas?

Por fin comenzó a oír, así que torpemente logró asentir con la cabeza, algo desorientado todavía. Pestañeó repetidas veces, tratando de despejar su visión, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Pero, finalmente, logró reconocer ciertas características peculiares en aquellos rasgos.

Ojos almendrados, de un extraño color dorado; aquella nariz recta, ligeramente redondeada en la punta, y unos labios algo gruesos partidos por una cicatriz.

—Al…Altaïr…—logró murmurar, haciendo una pequeña mueca adolorida.

Vio cómo el hombre que tenía delante hacía un gesto con la cabeza, curvando sus labios en aquella sonrisa tan característica, y Al-Sayf no pudo por menos que emitir un quedo suspiro cansado, ayudado por Altaïr para poder sentarse sobre la cama con la espalda apoyada en la almohada que había acomodado contra la pared.

—¿Cuánto…tiempo ha pasado?—paseó su mirada por el lugar, volviendo después la vista al otro joven—¿Cómo está Kadar?

—Han pasado tres días, no mucho—contestó, tomando su mano con suavidad—. Kadar está bien, tiene algunas heridas, aunque no son graves. Vendrá a verte más tarde, tuvo que ir a ayudar a algunos de nuestros hermanos. La ciudad aún sigue con los restos del asedio, pero libre ya de cadáveres por suerte. Dime, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Con dolor de cabeza—admitió, cerrando los ojos—. Y no siento ni la mitad del cuerpo todavía. ¿Qué es lo que me han estado dando para llegar a este estado?

Altaïr encogió los hombros con desconocimiento, mirando alrededor para tratar de localizar algún objeto que contuviese lo que quiera que hubiesen suministrado a Malik, pero sin éxito en su empresa. El galeno se lo habría llevado con total probabilidad.

Regresó sus ojos dorados hacia el rostro de su compañero, alzando una mano para delimitar con sus dedos el contorno del mismo, rozando la mandíbula, sintiendo en las yemas los ligeros pinchazos de la perilla al acercarse a la zona de la barbilla. Sin dudarlo, se inclinó hacia Malik, uniendo sus labios en un suave beso, no queriendo presionar demasiado por si le hacía daño.

—Por un momento, mi corazón dejó de latir al verte tirado en el suelo, ensangrentado junto a una pila de cadáveres—murmuró al separarse, quedándose a escasos centímetros de su boca entreabierta—. Jamás hagas eso de nuevo, ¿me oyes?

Al-Sayf abrió ligeramente los ojos, alzando una ceja ante el comentario.

—Claro, la próxima vez le diré a mi enemigo que por favor, no trate de atacarme para que a ti no te dé un paro cardíaco—le respondió con algo de burla.

Ibn-La'Ahad negó suavemente con la cabeza con un gesto divertido en los rasgos y volvió a besar a Malik, sintiendo aquella vez cómo el hombre le respondía al acto, una de sus manos anclándose en su nuca. Altaïr comenzó a mover los labios sobre los del otro, asomando la punta de la lengua para acariciarlos, y no faltó mucho para que su compañero le devolviera la caricia, las bocas de ambos abriéndose, pronto, lo más que podían para poder recorrer la cavidad ajena en su totalidad.

El joven de cabello negro atrajo más a Altaïr hacia su cuerpo, la mano que antes tuviera en la nuca ascendiendo por su corto cabello castaño hasta enredar los dedos en él, exigiendo más y más a pesar de su estado. El sólo volver a oler aquel aroma tan agradable y característico del de ojos dorados simplemente hacía que dejase de pensar con racionalidad.

Y recuperar el sabor de sus labios…

Eso sí que nublaba su juicio.

No obstante, aquella vez fue Ibn-La'Ahad quien se separó primero, respirando con algo de fuerza para recuperar el aire que no había podido hacer llegar a sus pulmones durante el beso. Se quedó prendado nuevamente de la expresión de Malik, aquellos ojos oscuros que casi lo devoraban, probablemente debido a su embotado cerebro tras los fármacos administrados a su debilitado cuerpo, y sintió bajar su sangre de golpe a una parte muy concreta de su anatomía masculina.

Pero no, no podían ahora. Al-Sayf no estaba recuperado y necesitaba descansar.

—Avisaré a tu hermano para que venga, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿No has dicho que estaba ocupado?

El joven de cabello castaño desvió la mirada, un tanto esquivo, carraspeó y se puso en pie, con claras intenciones de irse.

—Iré a buscarle de todas maneras, tal vez haya terminado.

Malik había estado casi tres días enteros sumido en un profundo sueño, con cuidados constantes…A Altaïr no le parecía correcto que lo primero que escuchase al despertar, por parte suya al menos, fuera algo un tanto obsceno. Además, estaba seguro de que se ganaría algún golpe, tal y como acostumbraba a hacer su amigo cada vez que él insinuaba algo así.

Haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida, se ausentó y se perdió por los pasillos de la fortaleza, una sonrisa de alivio, ajena a su control, asomando en su rostro tras ver que Al-Sayf se encontraba en casi perfecto estado.

No tuvo que andar mucho para vislumbrar a Kadar; se encontraba cerca de la biblioteca del castillo, charlando con un pequeño grupo de amigos, generalmente sus compañeros de misión. Al verlo aparecer, pareció comentarles algo, probablemente que se ausentaría durante unos minutos, y corrió hacia Altaïr.

—¡B-buenos días, Altaïr!—exclamó al llegar a su lado, con aquel agradable humor que tanto le caracterizaba—Iré dentro de poco a visitar a Malik, puede que se haya…

—De hecho venía a buscarte para llevarte donde tu hermano, si no estás ocupado—le interrumpió, medio girándose hacia la dirección de la cual venía mientras le indicaba a Kadar que lo siguiera con un escueto movimiento de cabeza—. Acaba de despertar, ha preguntado por ti.

Los ojos azules del menor de los hermanos se abrieron de par en par, mostrando la alegría que le embriagaba al descubrir aquella noticia, y por unos momentos se olvidó de la presencia de Ibn-La'Ahad, echando a correr con presteza por el pasillo. Había estado tan preocupado por su hermano mayor…

Sin embargo, se detuvo repentinamente y, con una mueca de vergüenza, se dio la media vuelta, una de sus manos paseándose por su nuca mientras adquiría un gesto de disculpa.

—Perdona, Altaïr. Vienes a buscarme para informarme y no te espero…Qué falta de educación.

—Es comprensible, no te preocupes. Ve adelantándote si quieres, yo iré enseguida.

Kadar se quedó quieto durante unos segundos más, indeciso, hasta que la seriedad en aquella mirada dorada le hizo asentir y volver a girarse, nuevamente corriendo por el castillo para llegar a la habitación donde Malik descansaba.

Mientras tanto, el otro Asesino se quedó en medio del lugar, su mirada perdiéndose en un punto que ni él mismo alcanzaba a contemplar en su totalidad. No pudo evitar pensar en Malik, en él mismo, en esa relación de amistad que habían iniciado a los once años y que habían ido profundizando hasta… ¿hasta qué, exactamente? Ninguno de los dos lo sabía todavía.

Dejó escapar un quedo suspiro por entre sus labios, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en una mueca de frustración. Tenía 24 años y ni siquiera sabía comprenderse a sí mismo. Podría ser un gran Asesino, como había demostrado unos días atrás salvando al Maestro; podría tener una gran pericia, ser diestro como el que más, sigiloso, rápido, letal.

Pero no era capaz de entender lo más sencillo: ¿qué relación le unía exactamente a Malik?

—Oh, es raro verte por los pasillos—comentó una voz a sus espaldas—. En los últimos días has estado prácticamente pegado al camastro de tu…''amigo''.

Ibn-La'Ahad contuvo un bufido despectivo y apenas se giró lo suficiente como para ver a un joven casi de su edad, de cabello corto, negro, y poblada barba oscura cubriendo su mandíbula. Estaba apoyado contra la pared, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la mirada clavada en el pilar que había en frente, y su capucha gris indicando su menor rango, destacando en un vivo contraste con las ropas completamente blancas de Altaïr.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, Abbas?

—Se rumorea que el Maestro tiene algo reservado para ti, si bien aun no lo ha anunciado. ¿Cómo crees que le sentaría el que su favorito, su mejor Asesino, el hombre que le salvó la vida y salvó Masyaf de los cruzados, mantuviera una relación tan estrecha con un hermano?

Ante aquella acusación, sorprendentemente el joven de cabello castaño supo mantener la compostura, y siguió en la misma posición, sin dignarse siquiera a mirar esta vez a Sofian.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—No, no…—comentó el otro con cierta sorna—Seguro que no. Pero no te preocupes, Altaïr. De momento te guardaré el secreto. Simplemente recuerda que tu rango, tu vida e incluso tu honor están en mis manos. Ah, y eso se aplica a Malik también.

Por suerte para él, su rostro permanecía oculto de la vista de Abbas, por lo que no pudo ver cómo su tez empalidecía ligeramente, cómo sus ojos se abrían un poco más. Finalmente, se deshizo de aquella sensación temerosa de manera fría y despectiva. No había nada que temer, todos sabían de la tormentosa relación entre Sofian e Ibn-La'Ahad; nadie se sorprendería de que Abbas quisiera desacreditarlo de alguna manera.

—Di lo que quieras, no tengo nada que ocultar. Adelante, suelta tus ''pesquisas'' entre los hermanos, manifiesta aquello de lo que te enorgulleces de guardar en secreto, como si fuera un tesoro, para tratar de calumniarme. No eres más que un necio que no supo ver la verdad cuando se la mostraron; llevas arrastrando ese ponzoñoso sentimiento tantos años que eres incapaz de observar más allá, Abbas. Me das lástima.

Sin querer escuchar su respuesta, si es que la hubo, Altaïr echó a andar nuevamente hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Malik. Al llegar, esperó en la puerta, apoyándose en el marco con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un gesto distante en los rasgos.

El mayor de los Al-Sayf lo vio llegar por el rabillo del ojo, pero decidió atender a su adorado hermano Kadar, el cual estaba bastante extasiado contándole su participación en el asedio cuando se separaron, el cómo había logrado defender a una mujer y su hijo de un ataque y cómo los había escoltado junto a los demás aldeanos.

—¡Fue tan emocionante!

—Kadar, no deberías alegrarte de una desgracia como esa—dijo Malik con suavidad, no queriendo sonar demasiado duro—. Entiendo que fuera la primera vez que te has visto ante un ataque a gran escala, pero…

—¡Ah! ¿Y tú has vivido muchos más, hm? ¿Hm?—preguntó Kadar con tono acusador.

—¿Qué? Oh, bueno…Mis misiones son de más rango, hermano. Tengo enemigos más difíciles a los que abatir de lo que tú estás acostumbrado. En mis viajes me he topado con varios templarios, sarracenos, en grandes grupos. Coincido en que no es lo mismo que un asedio a nuestra ciudad, pero he tenido más contacto que tú con la muerte. No hay nada de lo que vanagloriarse en un acto como el que hemos sufrido. Algunos inocentes han sido asesinados sin motivo, no era su momento de morir y, sin embargo, ya no están con nosotros. Algunos hermanos ya no están con nosotros—su mirada se desvió, su voz adquiriendo un tono nostálgico por la pérdida—. No, no hay nada de lo que enorgullecerse…solo de nuestra aparente victoria. Y no demasiado, pues ha costado la vida de muchos que no merecían acabar sus días aun.

Ante aquellas palabras, Kadar no supo qué contestar. Sintió un sentimiento agrio en el pecho y, sin poder hacer frente a su hermano, escondió la cabeza entre los hombros, con un gesto de pesar.

Malik lo vio de reojo, colocando una mano en la corta cabellera de su hermano al verlo así. No le gustaba ver esa expresión en su rostro.

—Hiciste bien, Kadar—le animó, dedicándole una media sonrisa— . Luchaste bien. Entiendo que estés emocionado, pero recuerda que no hay que buscar alabanzas por aquello que es nuestro deber realizar. Somos Asesinos, recuérdalo. Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz. Cuando ayudes a una persona, no siempre recibirás su benevolencia. Algunos huirán despavoridos, otros te tratarán con desprecio. Pero ten siempre presente que actúas para ayudarlos, para salvarlos, aunque no vayan a darte luego las gracias por ello.

—Lo recordaré, hermano.

—Lo sé. Eres un buen chico, Kadar. Demasiado bueno.

El menor no entendió eso último, así que se limitó a sonreír con cierta vergüenza, encogiendo un poco los hombros mientras se retorcía las manos. Parecía tan, tan pequeño todavía…

Seguía teniendo ese brillo infantil en la mirada, esa inocencia que lo caracterizaba. Los largos años en la Orden no habían conseguido borrar esa expresión que tanto le gustaba a Malik. El solo ver su sincera sonrisa, sin mácula, impecable y aniñada, lograba calmarlo y hacer que se olvidase de todos los horribles sucesos que, como Asesino, había tenido que vivir. Sus manos, manchadas de sangre, parecían limpiarse un poco más con cada sonrisa que Kadar le regalaba.

No había nada que adorase más que a su hermano. Absolutamente nada.

—¿Sucede algo, Malik?

—¿Eh? No, nada. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te has quedado mirándome—explicó el más pequeño, siempre con esa expresión en el rostro—. Pero parecías estar pensando en otra cosa. ¿Seguro que no necesitas descansar?

—No te preocupes por eso, estoy bien. Seguramente que en un par de días esté recuperado del todo y pueda volver a mi vida normal. Te prometo que cuando termine de curarme entrenaré un día entero contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

El más pequeño asintió con fuerza, maravillado ante aquella idea. No había nada que más ilusión le hiciese que el entrenar junto a su hermano…excepto, tal vez, entrenar también junto a Altaïr. Ellos habían sido su inspiración desde que era un niño, prácticamente había crecido con los dos; tal vez a su sombra, sí, pero nunca le importó. Su propósito era llegar a ser como esos dos Asesinos a los que tanto admiraba…y poder demostrar su valía ante ellos en alguna misión.

—De aquí a un tiempo seré mucho mejor Asesino, hermano—dijo con ánimo—. Y estaré a la altura de hacer una misión junto a ti y Altaïr. Haré que os sintáis orgullosos de mí, te lo prometo.

Malik le revolvió la corta cabellera mientras hacía un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza y, tras aquello, su vista se dirigió a un callado y taciturno Ibn-La'Ahad, que seguía apoyado en el marco de la puerta de tal manera que más bien parecía que ni se encontraba allí.

—¿Has venido por algo en especial o simplemente sientes deseos de imitar a una estatua, Altaïr?

Al escuchar el nombre, Kadar se giró rápidamente en su dirección, saludándolo con la cabeza de manera respetuosa.

—No te oí llegar—dijo.

Altaïr, por su parte, levantó la mirada poco a poco hasta enfocarla en los hermanos Al-Sayf, como si fuera la primera vez que reparaba en ellos.

—Quería comprobar que te encontrabas bien. Por cierto, Kadar; le he oído decir a un…hermano—le costó horrores llamar así a aquel necio de Abbas—que Al Mualim tiene algo ''reservado'' para mí. ¿Has oído tú esos rumores?

El joven de alegres ojos azules no pudo por menos que enarcar una ceja, sin saber a lo que se refería. Podría ser que el Maestro sí hubiese comentado algo al respecto, pero él, personalmente, no se había dado cuenta de ello. Había estado más ocupado en ayudar a sus hermanos y en atender a Malik que en los rumores que pudiese haber por la fortaleza tras el asedio.

Así pues, negó con suavidad, apenas agitando la cabeza.

—Lo siento, no he escuchado nada.

—Comprendo. Deben de ser habladurías sin fundamento.

Los tres quedaron en silencio tras esas palabras, apenas unos pocos segundos antes de que Kadar comenzara a hablar de nuevo, comentando algo acerca de lo que había hecho durante esos tres días para así intentar alejar esa sensación incómoda que no pudo evitar sentir cuando callaron.

Tal y como había dicho Malik, dos días más tarde pudo salir de aquella habitación. Aun no estaba recuperado del todo, las heridas más graves seguían doliendo y necesitaba un tratamiento para terminar su curación completa, pero al menos podía comenzar a entrenar, aunque fueran pocas horas al día.

Los primeros entrenamientos que realizó los hizo junto a su hermano Kadar, tal y como le había prometido. No solo por complacer a su hermano, sino también por él mismo ya que el batallar contra él, debido a su menor nivel, le procuraba un ejercicio ameno, perfecto para recuperar el ritmo.

Fue en esos días cuando Al Mualim quiso anunciar algo importante, relacionado con uno de los hermanos de la Orden. Todos los miembros de la Hermandad se agruparon en el patio, cuchicheando entre sí, pensando en qué tendría que decirles el Maestro. Si bien no sabían qué podía ser, la gran mayoría estaba de acuerdo en algo: probablemente haría referencia a Altaïr.

Y, efectivamente, así fue.

De entre todos los hermanos, el único al que Al Mualim llamó fue a Altaïr y, frente a todos, le nombró Maestro Asesino por la habilidad y la valentía que había demostrado durante el asedio. No en vano, Ibn-La'Ahad había salvado la vida del Maestro, algo que no era nuevo para nadie, pues no había dejado de correr de boca en boca desde entonces.

—¡Enhorabuena, Altaïr!—exclamó alegremente Kadar al llegar a su lado, tras haberse hecho hueco entre todos los hermanos que felicitaban al joven—Sin duda te lo merecías, ¡actuaste tan dignamente aquel día!

El Asesino asintió ante aquellas palabras, sin desmentirlas ni hacer un gesto de humildad. Después de todo…no se merecía menos. Había trabajado muy duro durante muchos años; siempre había sido el mejor, Al Mualim nunca lo había negado. Por fin reconocían el mérito que tenía.

Un poco más allá, perdido entre la multitud, se encontraba Malik. Mantenía el puño firmemente apretado, sus ojos oscuros, poco a poco, consumidos ligeramente por aquella envidia que, en el fondo de su corazón, siempre había sentido por Ibn-La'Ahad, a pesar de su amistad con él. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse, y cuando se topó con aquella mirada dorada, no supo cómo reaccionar. Parecía como si Altaïr quisiera que le dijese algo, que se alegrase por él o que, al menos, le dedicase una pequeña sonrisa, un gesto de enhorabuena, cualquier cosa que demostrase que estaba feliz por su nuevo rango. Los dos se habían felicitado siempre que ascendían, sin ningún tipo de rencores…al menos por la parte de Altaïr.

Pero Malik no hizo nada de eso; se dio la media vuelta y entró en la fortaleza.

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, el hombre de cabellera castaña quiso seguirlo, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio a Abbas frente a él. Le miró con desdén mal disimulado, queriendo quitárselo de en medio para seguir a Malik, pero Sofian no le permitía el paso. Parecía que él sí tenía algo que añadir.

—¿Vas a dejarme pasar o piensas quedarte ahí como una estatua durante el resto de tu vida?

Ante aquella pregunta, Abbas hizo una ligera mueca y escupió a sus pies. Sus miradas se cruzaron, fulminándose mutuamente.

—Tu conducta no se merece el rango que ostentas ahora—le dijo—. Eres una deshonra para la Orden, sabes bien la razón.

—¿Es una deshonra el hombre que ha salvado a nuestro Maestro, mientras otros como tú corrían en círculos presas del pánico? No eres nadie para hablar así a un Maestro Asesino, Abbas. Siempre he sido superior a ti, no te mereces si quiera el besarme los pies.

Haciéndolo a un lado de un empellón, se infiltró en el castillo para buscar a Malik, dejando a Sofian frente a todos sus hermanos con aquella expresión de vergüenza por sus palabras.

Lo había ridiculizado en público…y eso estaba bien. No se merecía otra cosa, no cuando hablaba de una manera tan desairada a alguien de tan alto rango.

Después de unos minutos de búsqueda, logró hallar a Al-Sayf, el cual caminaba por los pasillos en dirección al ala de las habitaciones. Con el ceño fruncido, lo cogió del brazo para obligarle a detenerse, dándole la vuelta, encarándolo.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Malik?

El joven de cabellera negra entrecerró los ojos, sin contestar a la pregunta de Altaïr. Y fue ante aquella mirada cuando Ibn-La'Ahad supo lo que ocurría; lo leyó en sus ojos, esa envidia que lo corroía.

—Siempre fuiste el mejor, ¿verdad? El gran Altaïr, llevándose todos los méritos de algo que nunca ha hecho solo.

—¿De qué estás hablando? El Maestro te tiene en alta estima, Malik. Lo sabes.

—¿Ah, sí?—se soltó bruscamente de su agarre—Déjame hacer memoria, Altaïr… ¿A quién felicita siempre en primer lugar cuando volvemos de una misión? ¿A quién alaba? Después de llenarse la boca al hablar de ti, repara en mi presencia.

Altaïr apretó la mandíbula ante aquello. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría su amigo con aquellos pensamientos envenenando su mente?

Negó con la cabeza, su mirada cruzándose de nuevo con la del otro Asesino. Quería decirle muchas cosas en esos momentos, quería que dejase de pensar de esa manera. Pero, en lugar de eso, su orgullo le pudo, y su mirada se volvió altanera. Nadie iba a cuestionar su rango, ni su mérito. No iban a amargarle aquel gran día en el cual se había convertido en un Maestro Asesino.

—Tal vez sea porque me merezco todas esas alabanzas.

—Que así sea, entonces—le contestó, dándose la vuelta— . Quédate con tus halagos y con tu rango. Ya veremos lo que duras tú solo en una misión, gran Altaïr.

Ibn-La'Ahad vio cómo Al-Sayf se alejaba de él a paso rápido, con la cabeza bien alta y porte orgulloso. Malik no iba a ser menos que él.

Pero, al verlo marchar, Altaïr sintió de todo menos orgullo. Era como si una parte de él mismo se fuera con su…

Con su…

Suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado.

¿…Amigo?

-.-.-.-.-

ALTAÏR. WHY. ALTAÏR. STAHP

*vomita feels*

¿¡Por qué tiene que volverse idiota!? ¿¡Por quéeeeeee!? *lee el guión y lo tira por la ventana* ¡Con lo monos que eran esos dos! Pero no, ¡no!, tuvo que meterse la estupidez de Alty de por medio gracias a su nuevo rango. Pues ok!

Aasdadasdsa *salta de emoción* ¡Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste la historia, ! Sí, sé lo que es leer fics en inglés ;_; Yo también me emociono cuando encuentro algún fic en español de la pareja que me gusta *O* ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! :DDDD

Bueno, antes de que me peguéis o algo... *monta en unicornio* ¡Me largo de aquí, que quiero seguir viva! ¡Ya nos leemooos! *va volando hacia el Sol (?)*


	12. Chapter 12

¡Síiii capi nuevo! :'D

Siento mucho la demora, pero tengo serios problemas con una ramera llamada inspiración...

En fin, ¡espero que os guste el cap! ^^

-.-.-.-.-

Dos años habían pasado desde el asedio a Masyaf por parte de los cruzados. Altaïr, como bien sabían todos, había sido ascendido al rango de Maestro Asesino poco después de la batalla; era el mayor honor que un hermano podía obtener, pues era el último rango antes de llegar a mentor de la Orden, el puesto de Al Mualim.

Sin embargo, ese ascenso sólo le sirvió para comenzar a ser un patán arrogante y altanero. Si bien la gran mayoría de hermanos lo admiraban por sus habilidades, tanto Abbas como Malik sentían los agudos pinchazos de la envidia y el resentimiento.

Por la parte de Abbas, era totalmente comprensible. El día del nombramiento de Ibn-La'Ahad como Maestro Asesino, Sofian le había dedicado una felicitación poco…agradable. Y, como recompensa, recibió una mordaz respuesta por parte Altaïr. Si su relación anterior había sido horrible desde que el ahora Maestro Asesino le había contado aquella historia de su padre, a partir de entonces simplemente fue destructiva.

O lo hubiera sido...de haber, al menos, una relación entre ambos más allá de miradas de odio y empujones por los pasillos de vez en cuando.

En cuanto a Malik, sus motivos eran bastante más personales. Desde aquella discusión en la fortaleza, Al-Sayf había podido apreciar cómo el que antes fuera su amigo, puede que algo más que eso, había cambiado su actitud en pos de una arrogancia y altanería tales que más de una vez había querido propinarle una lluvia de puñetazos para tratar de quitarle aquella absurda tontería. De hecho se habían peleado en más de una ocasión y no habían acabado especialmente bien.

—¡Hermano!

Malik se giró hacia aquella voz, viendo aparecer a Kadar por uno de los pasillos de la fortaleza, jadeante por la carrera. Al llegar junto a su hermano, se detuvo para descansar y recuperar el aliento.

—Te… ¡te estaba buscando! Al Mualim te llama, tiene un encargo para ti.

—Entiendo. Ahora mismo voy, gracias por avisarme, Kadar.

Echando a andar hacia el torreón en el que el maestro tenía su despacho, pensó en la misión que tendría que llevar a cabo. Desde hacía dos años, las misiones se habían vuelto especialmente peligrosas debido al inicio de la Tercera Cruzada por la conquista de Tierra Santa, y más de un hermano había caído ya en las garras de la muerte.

Tomando aire, se aventuró en aquel despacho que, a esas alturas, conocía casi a la perfección, viendo a uno de sus hermanos de espaldas a él, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Frunció el ceño, apretó la mandíbula y trató de serenarse para no delatar su descontento.

—Maestro—saludó, agachando la cabeza.

—Ahora que os he reunido a los dos, os daré el encargo que necesito. Es la misión más importante hasta ahora, así que no podéis fallar. Se trata de la búsqueda y la posterior obtención de un objeto, en las ruinas del Templo de Salomón, en Jerusalén. Altaïr, tú eres mi mejor hombre, cuento contigo. Sé que no me fallarás en esta tarea. Y tú, Malik, eres diestro con la espada y tienes buen juicio. Juntos habéis hecho grandes cometidos por la Hermandad, así que espero que no me falléis ahora. Ah, y Malik…Dile a tu hermano que os acompañará.

—¿D-disculpe, Maestro?

—Kadar necesita aprender más rápido. La misma sangre corre por vuestras venas, pero es obvio que él todavía no ha sabido madurar como se debe. Irá con vosotros para aprender a ser un verdadero Asesino. Los tres saldréis gratamente beneficiados si cumplís la misión con éxito. Partiréis de inmediato, el asunto no puede retrasarse más. Preparad todo aquello que encontréis preciso, pero no carguéis con más objetos de lo necesario, e id a Jerusalén lo más pronto que podáis. Antes del mediodía quiero que estéis de camino a Ciudad Santa.

—Sí, Maestro—dijeron ambos hombres a la vez.

—Seguridad y paz.

Altaïr y Malik salieron del despacho tras hacer una reverencia, Ibn-La'Ahad mirando al frente sin prestar atención a su compañero, mientras que éste se dedicaba a contemplarlo de hito en hito, la irritación brillando en sus ojos oscuros. Odiaba que hubiese dejado de prestarle tanta atención como antes. ¿Y todo por qué, por un rango? ¿Acaso un simple rango podía habérsele subido tanto a la cabeza?

—Espero que Kadar no suponga un impedimento para llevar a cabo la mi…

Al-Sayf serró los dientes y, sin que Altaïr se lo esperase, lo empotró contra la pared, apretando su garganta con el brazo izquierdo fuertemente, mirándolo con gran enfado, sus ojos oscureciéndose de manera tormentosa.

—No toleraré que desprecies a mi hermano de esa manera, Altaïr—dijo con voz letal—. Serás un Maestro Asesino, pero más te vale que midas tus palabras. No tendré ningún reparo en hacértelo pagar.

Ibn-La'Ahad miró a Malik fijamente, de manera calmada, y con un rápido gesto cambió las tornas, siendo él ahora el que mantenía encarcelado a su compañero contra la pared.

—Pierdes el tiempo amenazándome, Malik. Soy superior a ti, recuérdalo.

Los dos se miraron durante largos segundos, el sentimiento de rencor poco a poco esfumándose de los ojos de Malik, recuperando un poco de la adorable irritación que mostrase en los años anteriores ante el escrutinio de Altaïr, un sentimiento de molestia mezclado con la vergüenza.

El hombre de cabello castaño no se había olvidado de esa mirada. Siguió observándolo un poco más, sus rostros cada vez estando más cerca el uno del otro, tanto que Al-Sayf comenzó a sentir la lenta respiración de Altaïr contra su boca entreabierta.

¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que los dos no se miraban de esa manera, que no respiraban del oxígeno del otro? A pesar de todo, ambos debían admitir que lo habían echado de menos.

Malik alzó una mano, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el mentón de Ibn-La'Ahad mientras comenzaba a cerrar los ojos, su boca entreabierta esperando el tan deseado beso tras tanto tiempo de abstinencia.

Sin embargo, antes de que Altaïr pudiera siquiera rozar aquellos labios que lo llamaban a gritos, escuchó unos rápidos pasos acercarse hacia el lugar, y se separó de Al-Sayf con presteza, volviendo a adoptar una actitud calmada como si no hubiera estado a punto de pasar anda entre ellos de no haber sido por la interrupción.

Malik farfulló algo entre dientes, molesto, e ignoró al hermano que se dirigía al despacho de Al Mualim, sin devolverle el saludo que le había dedicado, tanto a él como a Altaïr. Ambos hombres bajaron de aquella torre sin tan siquiera mirarse esta vez y, al llegar al pasillo, Al-Sayf decidió ir a buscar a su hermano para indicarle que los acompañaría en la misión de aquel día.

—Malik, os espero en las cuadras—informó Altaïr.

El hombre de ojos oscuros asintió, sin molestarse en girarse para poder mirarlo a la cara, y marchó en busca de Kadar, encontrándolo cerca de la biblioteca, con un libro en la mano y papel y pluma en la otra. Al parecer, tenía intención de iniciar alguna tarea como las que Malik solía hacer en sus ratos libres.

—Hola, hermano—saludó alegremente el chico.

—Kadar, prepárate. Vendrás con Altaïr y conmigo a Jerusalén, por orden del Maestro.

El menor de los hermanos abrió la boca tanto como los ojos, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Malik, y cuando por fin despertó de aquel trance, esbozó una enorme sonrisa, sacudiendo la cabeza con fuerza.

—¡Dame unos minutos, no tardaré! ¡Vuelvo enseguida!

Kadar echó a correr por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación, dejando allí lo que antes llevase en las manos, y tras arreglarse en cuestión de segundos, regresó al lugar donde su hermano lo esperaba, viéndolo de brazos cruzados y con expresión distante. Tras darle un toque en el hombro para avisarle de su presencia, ambos hermanos se dirigieron a las cuadras.

—¡Me siento realmente honrado de poder ir a una misión contigo, Altaïr!—dijo nada más verlo—Una misión con un Maestro Asesino… ¡Daré lo mejor de mí, os lo prometo!

Malik chistó por lo bajo, cogiendo las riendas de su caballo, y montó en él casi a la par que Altaïr en el corcel propio, ambos hombres esperando a que el único miembro de la expedición que aun llevaba una capucha oscura se subiera al equino. Una vez listos los tres, partieron hacia Jerusalén sin tregua, sabiendo que el camino sería largo y, tal y como estaba la situación en aquellos momentos, peligroso.

Al caer la noche, decidieron parar a descansar en un lugar libre de peligros, al menos a primera vista, y optaron por turnarse para vigilar que nada les acechase. Altaïr se ofreció para la primera guardia, instando a los hermanos Al-Sayf a que descansasen para evitar que, más tarde, fueran un incordio en la misión. Claro que lo dijo con otras palabras para no sonar tan mezquino y ofensivo, pero Malik había captado el mensaje a la primera.

Kadar les deseó buenas noches a ambos, siempre con una sonrisita en el rostro que lo hacía ver adorable, y se durmió al lado de su hermano mayor, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro. A Malik no le importaba que el pequeño durmiese de aquella manera, así que se limitó a dejarlo estar, echándole de vez en cuando alguna que otra enternecedora mirada cargada de amor fraternal. Durante todos esos años había sufrido cada vez que su hermano pequeño salía de misión, noche tras noche pensando en su estado hasta que lo veía aparecer con las ropas ensangrentadas, varias heridas en el cuerpo y una alegre sonrisa.

Pero a salvo, después de todo.

Esa era la primera misión que emprendían juntos, pues los diferentes rangos que ostentaban les habían impedido poder salir de Masyaf en una misión común; los objetivos de Malik no estaban a la altura del rango de Kadar. Sin embargo, le parecía extraño que Al Mualim les hubiera mandado juntos para realizar un encargo tan delicado como había dicho que era. No obstante, no quería pensar demasiado en ello, y se contentó con saber que podría defender a su querido hermano menor si se metían en problemas.

Desviando sus ojos oscuros del plácido rostro dormido de Kadar, se topó con la mirada de Altaïr, el cual los había estado observando desde el interior de su capucha blanca.

—¿Ocurre algo, Altaïr?

Ibn-La'Ahad hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza y desvió el rostro hacia la bóveda celeste, escuchando cómo Malik se levantaba con cuidado, dejando a su hermano apoyado sobre la roca en la que él estuviera descansando la espalda. Sintió que se acercaba a él, pero en lugar de encararlo o molestarse en apartarse, se quedó en aquel lugar, notando cómo Al-Sayf lo cogía del brazo con fuerza para girarlo hacia él.

—Llevas comportándote como un estúpido arrogante desde que te ascendieron a Maestro Asesino—le espetó, su ceño fruncido y la mirada fría—. Estoy realmente harto de que, de la noche a la mañana, me hayas empezado a tratar como si fuera un trapo.

Altaïr se limitó a mirarlo, analizando sus palabras, y encogió los hombros con desinterés, decidiendo que no tenían mayor importancia.

—Soy un Maestro Asesino—fue lo que dijo, como si aquello lo justificase todo.

—No, Altaïr. Eres un idiota.

Ibn-La'Ahad lo cogió de la pechera de su túnica alba, su mirada irritada clavada en esos ojos oscuros que le devolvían el gesto sin ningún tipo de miedo o vacilación.

—Mide tus palabras, Al-Sayf.

Altaïr pudo ver cómo algo parecía resquebrajarse en aquel mar tormentoso que eran los ojos de Malik en aquellos momentos, pero no supo por qué, ni qué era lo que se había roto.

''Al-Sayf''

Malik sabía que no tenía por qué afectarle el que se refiriese a él por su apellido. Muchos de sus hermanos lo hacían por respeto, estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamasen de aquella manera. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a oírlo de los labios de Altaïr y menos aún con aquella voz fría y desapasionada. Los dos se habían llamado por el apellido en alguna que otra ocasión, siempre cuando discutían por algo, pero jamás, jamás, con aquel tono despectivo que Ibn-La'Ahad había usado en aquellos momentos.

Desviando la vista, Al-Sayf alzó ambas manos, sus labios estirándose ligeramente en una sonrisa que, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, partió en dos el corazón del Maestro Asesino.

—De acuerdo, Altaïr.

Soltándose de su agarre, Malik se dio la media vuelta y se sentó de nuevo junto a su hermano, tratando de ignorar la mirada de Ibn-La'Ahad sobre él.

De pronto, los dos se vieron sacudidos por un perturbador sentimiento. Parecían nuevamente dos desconocidos, como si nunca se hubieran visto, como si no se conocieran de nada. En esos momentos, eran dos extraños con una historia en común.

Esa noche fue una de las peores tanto para Malik como para Altaïr. Ninguno de los dos consiguió pegar ojo y al día siguiente, el único realmente radiante era Kadar, al cual no habían despertado de su sueño durante las horas nocturnas ya que no había hecho falta.

El resto del viaje fue bastante tenso, con silencios angustiosos y conversaciones forzadas. Por el día no se notaba tanto el sentimiento de incomodidad, pues tanto Altaïr como Malik estaban más ocupados tratando de sobrevivir, haciendo frente a las pequeñas patrullas de cruzados que asolaban el camino a Jerusalén; sin embargo, durante la noche, ambos a solas cuando Kadar se rendía al sueño, no podían evitar esa sensación de pérdida, la nostalgia de algo que tal vez no recuperasen.

Tras cinco penosos días de viaje, por fin llegaron a su destino.

Esperaron a que se hiciera de noche para poder inmiscuirse a las ruinas del Monte del Templo, lo que antaño fuera el esplendoroso Templo de Salomón que contenía en su interior la magnífica Arca de la Alianza ahora convertido en polvo y cenizas, siendo la sombra de lo que una vez fue.

Penetraron en el lugar en absoluto sigilo, deshaciéndose de los guardias que les estorbaban, pegados a la pared y casi sin respirar. Altaïr iba delante, seguido de los hermanos Al-Sayf unos pasos más atrás, escuchando las gotas de agua caer hasta el suelo arenoso en un irritante ciclo sin final.

Ibn-La'Ahad fue el primero en detectar una nueva presencia, escuchando a lo que, al parecer, era un sacerdote. Se detuvo en seco, haciendo un gesto a los otros dos para que lo imitaran, tocándose la oreja con un par de dedos. Ante el aviso, Malik y Kadar detuvieron su avance, esperando las órdenes del Maestro Asesino.

Altaïr, por su parte, se acercó a pasos lentos, sacudiendo la muñeca para dejar libre la hoja oculta. Entonces lo vio, el Templario que se encontraba orando, ajeno a los Asesinos que se encontraban apenas unos metros más atrás. Sin dudar, el hombre de ojos dorados hizo amago de abalanzarse hacia él, pero la voz de Malik lo detuvo.

''No tiene por qué morir''

Ignorando esas palabras con un frío desdén, Ibn-La'Ahad se colocó tras el sacerdote y hundió la hoja en su cuerpo, tapando su boca con la mano libre para evitar que el estertor agónico del hombre alertase a los otros Templarios que pudiera haber alrededor. Tras sentir la última convulsión, lo dejó en el suelo, consumiéndose el cadáver en un charco de sangre, sintiendo la mirada fija de Malik en su nuca.

—¡Increíble, Altaïr! La fortuna favorece tu acero—dijo Kadar, maravillado, acercándose a Altaïr.

—Habilidad, Kadar, nada de suerte—contestó con simpleza—. Sigue observando y puede que aprendas algo.

—Sí, aprenderás cómo ignorar nuestro Credo—acusó Malik, la furia brillando en sus ojos oscuros por la vorágine de sentimientos que experimentaba en esos momentos—. Era inocente, no tenía por qué morir, Altaïr.

—Lo haremos a mi manera, Malik—dijo con voz fría y desapasionada—. Soy tu superior, me debes respeto.

Serrando la mandíbula, el mayor de los Al-Sayf farfulló algo entre dientes y adelantó a su hermano y a Altaïr para reconocer el terreno, según dijo, todavía sin poder entender la razón de que el que otrora fuera su amigo, se comportase ahora de aquella manera tan mezquina.

Cuando la furia que agitaba su corazón pasó, sintió de nuevo la amargura de la pérdida cayendo sobre él como un pesado manto. ¿Acaso no quedaba nada en el interior de Altaïr de aquel muchacho que una vez fuese? Ni siquiera el brillo de sus ojos dorados era igual.

Suspiró pesadamente, frotándose los ojos, realmente cansado de todo aquello.

Kadar, por su parte, había visto el intercambio de miradas sin intervenir, prácticamente sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba entre su hermano mayor y Altaïr. Decidiendo que eso no era lo importante en aquellos momentos, se giró hacia el Maestro Asesino, preguntando por el objetivo de la misión dado que él no sabía nada.

—El Maestro cree que los Templarios han encontrado algo en el Templo de Salomón—explicó, mirando de reojo el lugar por el que Malik se había marchado—. Es algo importante, de lo contrario no me habría mandado para recogerlo.

Haciendo un gesto a Kadar para que siguiera a su hermano, Ibn-La'Ahad se quedó solo en el túnel, reflexionando, su mirada perdida en el cuerpo del sacerdote que acababa de matar. ¿Podía haberlo evitado? Sí, claro que sí. Y lo peor de todo era que era consciente de ello. Pero no lo había hecho por puro orgullo.

Y ese gesto altanero le había distanciado un poco más de Malik.

Negó con la cabeza, quitándose esas ideas de la mente, y decidió seguir con la misión. No podía detenerse por cuestiones puramente sentimentales. Él era Altaïr y se debía a su Maestro. Tenía que llevar a cabo ese encargo con la mayor precisión posible.

Además, sólo él podía hacerlo bien.

Llegando al lugar donde estaban sus dos compañeros de misión, los ignoró completamente y ascendió por la escalera que tenía en frente, acabando con los guardias que se interponían entre él y las estancias superiores en completo silencio, finalmente llegando al lugar donde su objetivo aguardaba.

Pero no fue eso en lo primero en que se fijó Altaïr, sino en el lugar. Si bien el tiempo había hecho estragos en el Templo, no pudo evitar sobrecogerse por sus ruinas, todavía majestuosas a pesar del abandono.

Fue la voz de Malik lo que le sacó del embrujo.

—Allí, debe de ser el Arca—murmuró, señalando algo a través de la sala.

—El Arca de la Alianza—dijo su hermano, aun más maravillado que el otro.

Ibn-La'Ahad frunció el ceño al verlos de esa manera, haciendo rodar sus ojos.

—No seáis estúpidos, eso no existe—les reprendió, chistando—. Parecéis dos patéticos comerciantes.

Pero Altaïr no pudo negar que su determinación se vio sacudida por las dudas al ver el objeto en sí. Negando con la cabeza, decidió prestar atención a cosas más importantes, y tras la llegada de un par de Templarios más, su mente le dijo que era el momento de actuar.

Escucharon en silencio las palabras del líder, aquel masculino acento francés, Ibn-La'Ahad saboreando el momento de la victoria cuando se abalanzase sobre él para matarlo.

—Robert de Sablé—murmuró—. Su vida es mía.

—No, Altaïr. El Maestro sólo nos dijo que recuperásemos el objeto, no es una misión de asesinato. No si podemos evitarlo.

—Está entre nosotros y el Arca. Es inevitable, Malik.

—Discreción, Altaïr. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho a lo largo de los años? Estás a punto de romper el tercer pilar de nuestro Credo. No nos deshonres más, Ibn-La'Ahad.

Altaïr apretó el puño, sus ojos dorados incapaces de mirar en esos momentos a Malik. Frunció el ceño, serró los dientes y tomó aire para tranquilizarse.

—Te recuerdo que soy tu superior. No deberías cuestionarme.

Antes de poder escuchar la respuesta de Malik, descendió hasta la sala donde sus enemigos se encontraban, apenas intercambiando escuetas palabras antes de abalanzarse sobre Robert de Sablé, intentando engañarlo en su ataque. Sin embargo, no se esperó que el hombre fuese más rápido e inteligente que él, y le dejó en un completo ridículo cuando le cogió de la muñeca, deteniendo el que iba a ser un golpe mortal, apretando su cuello con la otra mano.

Qué estúpido había sido. Ahora veía que el fanfarrón era él mismo y no su enemigo.

—Ve y dile a tu Maestro que habéis perdido Tierra Santa—dijo Robert con tranquilidad, pausadamente, como si delante de él tuviera a un niño pequeño y corto de entendederas—. Si os quedáis, moriréis todos vosotros.

Altaïr sintió que su vista comenzaba a nublarse por la falta de oxígeno, su cabeza empezando a dar vueltas, y casi ni sintió la caída hacia los escombros, su cuerpo aterrizando al otro lado de la sala, tragando piedras, polvo y orgullo. Escuchó cómo las vigas cedían tras el golpe, cayendo e imposibilitando el acceso al lugar, y al levantarse, corrió hacia la entrada sellada.

—¡Hombres, a las armas! ¡Matad a los Asesinos!—se escuchó al otro lado.

Ibn-La'Ahad comenzó a tantear la piedra, buscando con cierta desesperación un punto de acceso. No era por la misión fallida, no era por la pérdida del objeto que Al Mualim quería.

Era por la posibilidad de la pérdida de Malik.

—No, no—murmuró, recuperando ese sentimiento que la arrogancia había sepultado—. Malik, maldita sea… ¡Malik!

Golpeando la roca con fuerza, se dejó caer de rodillas, sintiéndose derrotado, y ocultó la cabeza entre los hombros.

—Malik, por favor…Escapa.

Él ya no podía hacer nada por ayudarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

...Sí, me gusta el drama huehuehuehue~

Hey, , ¿te puedes creer que aún no leí Orgullo y Prejuicio? Y eso que llevo tiempo queriendo hacerlo ;_; Pero al final siempre acabo dejándolo de lado *se suicida y revive con una cola de fénix* Tranquila, comparto el sentimiento con respecto a Abbas...Es idiota, a nadie le caería bien -3- Y en cuanto a Altaïr y Malik...Ninguno de los dos es perfecto, tienen que equivocarse ambos para darse cuenta de las cosas. No madurarían de hacerlo todo bien...o eso opino yo :_D Un placer tenerte por aquí otra vez, ¡muchísimas gracias por el review! De verdad que se agradece ^^

Espero, como siempre, que os haya gustado :D ¡Gracias por leer~!

¡Hasta el próximo cap! ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno, aquí vengo con el cap 13 :'D *se prepara para toneladas de odio*

¡Espero que os guste!

-.-.-.-.-

Malik había visto cómo Altaïr se abalanzaba sobre de Sablé. Incluso había previsto, antes de que su compañero hiciera aquella insensatez, que las cosas no iban a salir bien. Algo en su interior se había retorcido con fuerza, agitando sus entrañas; un nerviosismo extremo, la certeza de que algo iba a torcerse aquel día.

Efectivamente, no se había equivocado en nada.

Fue testigo de cómo Robert frenó el golpe, de cómo cogía a Ibn-La'Ahad, aquel gran Asesino, como si no fuera más que un muñeco de trapo, y finalmente observó cómo el Templario lanzaba a Altaïr a la sala adyacente.

Y no pudo ver más.

Robert de Sablé había llamado a sus hombres a las armas para matarlos a él y a Kadar, pero los hermanos Al-Sayf no iban a ceder, no se iban a rendir tan fácilmente.

—¡Kadar!

El menor de los dos sacó rápidamente su espada ante el aviso de su hermano, desviando con cierta dificultad la arremetida de uno de sus rivales. Malik, por su parte, no estaba en las mejores circunstancias, pues no sólo estaba pendiente de salvar su propio cuello, sino que prestaba más atención a Kadar que a su propia seguridad.

Recibió un corte en el costado, haciéndolo trastabillar ligeramente, pero se recompuso enseguida. No iban a acabar con él a esas alturas.

Aferrando firmemente la empuñadura de su acero, se agachó al prever la estocada de su enemigo y cogió el arma con ambas manos para dar una mayor fuerza a su golpe, describiendo un arco ascendente, la sangre del hombre salpicándole ante el corte que le llegó hasta la nariz. Apartó el cadáver de una patada cuando vio que se caía hacia él, sin dedicarle una mirada siquiera, y atacó por la espalda a otro rival, empleando su hoja oculta, casi hundiendo la mano en la piel del otro. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a su hermano tratando de abatir a dos rivales, y sin pensarlo dos veces sacó uno de sus cuchillos arrojadizos y lo lanzó hacia uno de los Templarios, acertándole entre ceja y ceja, viendo cómo se clavaba en su piel y el enemigo caía hacia atrás con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta.

Los ojos de ambos hermanos se encontraron, los azules de Kadar, asustados, mirando los oscuros de Malik, en los cuales brillaba la fuerza y la determinación. Malik debía ser fuerte para proteger a su hermano pequeño.

Kadar sintió vergüenza de sí mismo al ver combatir a su hermano con tanta facilidad, al menos de manera aparente, y decidió que tenía que dejar de lado sus miedos de una vez. Malik estaba tratando de protegerlos a ambos, él no podía quedarse atrás, blandiendo torpemente la espada como lo haría un chiquillo, dando bandazos sin acertar el golpe.

Así pues, corrió hacia su siguiente contrincante, el cual estaba tratando de custodiar el acceso al objeto que debían recoger, y a pesar de los fuertes golpes que recibió, no se amedrentó. Apretó la mandíbula, sus ojos azules por una vez reflejando la determinación propia de los de Malik, y sin vacilaciones arremetió contra su rival, desviando sus golpes uno por uno hasta lograr encontrar una brecha, cercenándole la cabeza, que salió volando por los aires y terminó dando vueltas por el suelo, empapando la piedra del lugar de sangre.

Kadar fue rápido a la hora de actuar y cogió el objeto con presteza, sin ser consciente del peligro que le acechaba.

Malik había visto parte del combate de su hermano, el orgullo llenándole por entero al verlo actuar de esa manera, y pensó en reunirse con él para escapar tras desviar el ataque de su rival, queriendo acabar el combate con un rápido toque de su hoja oculta.

Sacudió la muñeca con fuerza, escuchando cómo el acero se deslizaba por aquel mecanismo, y alzó el brazo izquierdo con la finalidad de poner fin a la vida de su enemigo. Pero no contó con el repentino ataque del mismo, que le partió el brazo y a punto estuvo de cercenarlo de un tajo. La sangre empezó a fluir con rapidez, empapando la manga izquierda del traje de Asesino, aquel miembro ahora inútil que caía muerto del hombro. Malik no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por ello y, sosteniendo la espada con la mano derecha, finalmente acertó al hombre en el pecho, sacando después la hoja con un tirón seco, salpicando de sangre el lugar.

—¡Malik!

El mayor de los hermanos se giró hacia el pequeño, viendo cómo sostenía de manera triunfal el objeto. Malik quiso sonreír ante la victoria, quiso acercarse a su hermano y felicitarle, pero en lugar de aquello, gritó. Gritó como no lo había hecho nunca, el dolor abriéndose paso con una crueldad inusitada a través de su cuerpo.

—¡Kadar!

Kadar apenas sintió el roce del acero en su cuerpo, cómo una espada lo apuñalaba desde atrás, atravesando su pecho, la punta del arma asomando por la tela de la túnica de Asesino, la cual se tiñó de un rojo carmesí.

El joven no entendía lo que había pasado. No había visto llegar a su rival. Sólo sabía que había conseguido el objeto, que Malik lo había mirado con orgullo antes de que su cara se transformase en una mueca de dolor.

—Hermano…—logró murmurar, un esputo sanguinolento brotando de sus labios.

Malik lanzó un grito de rabia y dolor y se abalanzó contra el hombre que había atacado a Kadar. La ira lo cegó totalmente, permitiéndole acabar con él en cuestión de segundos, ensañándose con su cuerpo ya muerto, y después se giró hacia su hermano, ayudándolo a salir de aquel horrible lugar lleno de sangre. Sentía cómo el cuerpo de Kadar temblaba levemente, escuchaba de fondo los bramidos de los escasos Templarios que habían sobrevivido. Sabía que los perseguirían, que estaban de camino y que les darían alcance, pero eso sólo le instó a esforzarse más por salir. Finalmente, acabó escondiéndose en un pequeño reducto entre las rocas, incapaz de ir más allá con Kadar en aquel estado, y lo tumbó sobre el suelo.

—Kadar, no puedes hacerme esto—dijo, la voz quebrada por el llanto inminente.

El joven desvió sus ojos hacia su hermano, sus labios rojos por la sangre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba el objeto.

—Llévalo…ante el Maestro—murmuró—. Hoy hemos…hemos obtenido la…victoria, hermano…

La tos le impidió continuar hablando y enseguida fue ayudado por Malik. El mayor de los hermanos agarró la mano del otro, apretándola con fuerza, los ojos oscuros empezando a humedecerse.

—Sí, Kadar. Gracias a ti. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hermano.

—Me alegro…de oír eso…-suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos mientras se apoyaba en el cuerpo de su hermano—Malik…no te olvides de mí. Te quiero…mucho…

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Kadar exhaló su último aliento, dejando caer la mano que Malik aferraba.

—No, Kadar. No puedes morir. Kadar… ¡Kadar, despierta de una vez! No me dejes solo, por favor…

Malik se abrazó al cadáver de su hermano, llorando en silencio, sin creer lo que acababa de suceder. Y todo por culpa de la arrogancia de Altaïr.

—No se lo perdonaré nunca—murmuró con odio, separándose del joven, acariciando su rostro lleno de sangre hasta llegar a los ojos, cerrándolos—. Jamás le perdonaré que te arrebatase la vida, Kadar...

El hombre le quitó la capucha a Kadar, junto al adorno que portaban todos los miembros de la Orden para sujetar el cuchillo que llevaban a la espalda, y apretándolo contra su pecho junto al objeto, salió de allí, dejando el cuerpo de su hermano oculto en aquellas ruinas.

Logró llegar a las afueras de Jerusalén sin mayores incidentes, aunque casi a rastras por su mal estado, y se subió a su caballo, mirando el ejemplar blanco que antes fuera cabalgado por Kadar. El animal parecía estar esperando a su dueño.

—Lo siento…Pero no va a volver—murmuró Malik.

Hostigando a su caballo, partió hacia Masyaf, dejando atrás aquel lugar en el que había perdido aquello que más había querido durante toda su vida.

El viaje de regreso fue un auténtico tormento; Malik se encontraba agotado física y psicológicamente y lo único que quería era despertar, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que todo aquello había sido sólo una pesadilla.

Pero sabía que no era así. Nada más lejos de la realidad.

Todavía oía las palabras de Kadar, aquellos últimos susurros que había logrado balbucear, su mano aferrándose a la de él antes de morir. Jamás volvería a ver sus ojos azules, su sonrisa que hacía que el día más aciago resplandeciera. Nunca más volvería a oír su voz.

—Perdóname, Kadar—dijo, nuevamente llorando, sintiendo el peso de la pérdida—. Perdóname por no haber podido protegerte.

Tras cinco largos días de viaje, arribó a Masyaf, logrando llegar a la fortaleza a pesar de su penoso estado. Tenía algo importante que decir a Al Mualim, pues el error de Altaïr en el Templo de Salomón había tenido sus consecuencias.

Los Templarios se encaminaban hacia la ciudad para recoger aquello que Malik portaba consigo.

Al introducirse en el bastión, se dirigió al despacho del Maestro, casi arrastrándose por los pasillos y escaleras hasta coronar la torre, escuchando, antes de llegar, la voz de Altaïr.

—Malik y Kadar están muertos.

Al-Sayf apretó la mandíbula ante esas palabras, sus ojos oscuros cargados de odio, y entró renqueante a la sala.

—No. No los dos, al menos.

Altaïr se giró rápidamente al reconocer aquella voz, un sentimiento de alivio abriéndose paso desde lo más profundo de su alma; pero dicho sentimiento se vio destruido al ver la mirada fija de Malik en aquel rostro manchado de sangre reseca. Rencor, ira, dolor y odio, un odio tan intenso y tan real que Ibn-La'Ahad no supo cómo reaccionar más que con una patética disculpa reflejándose en su mirada dorada.

—Malik—dijo con asombro el Maestro, reparando en la ausencia de un tercero—. ¿Dónde está Kadar?

El hombre apretó el puño de la mano derecha antes de responder, preparándose para pronunciar aquellas palabras que hacían que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

—Muerto…—su mirada volvió a clavarse en Altaïr, acusadora, mientras lo señalaba con un dedo—¡Por tu culpa!

—Robert de Sablé me sacó de la sala—protestó Ibn-La'Ahad—. No tenía manera de regresar.

Aquello parecía más una patética excusa, un ruego inútil en busca de un perdón que sabía de antemano que jamás iba a conseguir. Y lo sabía porque veía en los ojos oscuros de Malik el rechazo, el reflejo del rencor y el odio y una ponzoñosa promesa de venganza.

—¡Porque no me escuchaste!—siguió acusándolo Malik, cada vez más furioso—¡Mi hermano estaría vivo ahora de no ser por tu arrogancia, Altaïr!

—Malik, yo no…

Calló, sabiendo que las palabras eran absurdas en aquellos momentos, y se limitó a contemplar a Al-Sayf, aquellos ojos humedecidos por el llanto que ahora se resistían a seguir llorando. Probablemente la ira había secado sus lágrimas.

—Tu altanería casi nos cuesta la victoria hoy—dijo finalmente.

—¿Casi?—preguntó Al Mualim.

Malik se permitió estirar los labios en una sombra de sonrisa a pesar de su lamentable estado y se hizo a un lado cuando uno de los miembros de la Orden entró en el despacho con aquel objeto que el Maestro tanto reclamaba.

Altaïr y Malik volvieron a cruzar miradas, pero esta vez Ibn-La'Ahad no vio a un hombre herido y débil por la pérdida. Vio a un asesino lleno de cólera fría y orgullo...Orgullo por algo que él no había conseguido.

—He logrado obtener lo que vuestro favorito no pudo.

Un silencio pesado se instaló en la sala. Al Mualim se acercó al objeto, su único ojo brillando con cierta ansia, pero los otros dos asesinos no eran conscientes de ello. Seguían tanteándose, Ibn-La'Ahad sintiéndose un inútil frente al triunfo de Malik.

Y una completa basura por lo que le había hecho.

De pronto, escucharon ruidos provenientes de la ciudadela, y Malik suspiró con cierta pesadez, sus ojos desviándose hacia la entrada de aquella oficina.

—Me temo que he venido con algo más que un tesoro—dijo.

—¡Maestro, Robert de Sablé ha sitiado la ciudad!—exclamó un mensajero, entrando casi a trompicones al despacho.

Al Mualim salió de su ensimismamiento y miró al recién llegado, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Así que quiere guerra, eh? Muy bien, no se la negaré. En cuanto a ti, Altaïr, nuestra discusión tendrá que esperar. La fortaleza ha de estar protegida, cumple con tu obligación.

—Sí, Maestro.

Malik vio cómo Altaïr desaparecía por la escalera y después se giró hacia el Maestro, esperando instrucciones.

—Me temo que en tu estado no puedes sernos útil, Malik. Te agradezco el haber realizado la misión con éxito, a pesar de este contratiempo. A partir de ahora, llevarás a cargo tu cometido en la Hermandad en otro lugar, donde puedes sernos de gran utilidad.

Al-Sayf no supo exactamente cómo afrontar aquellas palabras, pero sabía que en esos momentos no podía importunar a Al Mualim con sus dudas, y tras hacer una reverencia, salió del despacho y se dirigió al ala este del castillo, donde podrían curar la espantosa herida que presentaba su brazo, sospechando que, a esas alturas, la pérdida del mismo era ya inevitable.

Pero al menos, seguía vivo.

Con un suspiro de pesar, trató de prestar ayuda estratégica a los hombres con los que se cruzaba y que no sabían qué hacer, y finalmente llegó a su destino, los médicos atendiéndole con urgencia y eficacia. Sin embargo, Malik vio reflejada en sus rostros la gravedad del asunto, y ya no le cupo ninguna duda.

Su brazo izquierdo debía ser extirpado, pues no había manera de curarlo.

Su brazo izquierdo, donde portaba la hoja oculta propia de los Asesinos.

Cerró los ojos, nuevamente sintiendo un regusto amargo en la boca, y se abandonó al sueño, agotado como estaba tras el viaje, tras las experiencias vividas, tras ver cómo su hermano moría en sus brazos y tras saber que ya nunca más podría volver a ser como antes.

Una parte de Malik Al-Sayf murió aquel día de 1191.

-.-.-.-.-

Odiadme. Vuestro odio me alimenta C:

No ahora en serio...Me dolió escribir este cap ;_; Pero no podía ser de otra manera u.u Con lo adorable que es Kadar...Me encantaba sacarlo en el fic, era tan...eso, tan adorable. Ah, pero no podía cambiar su muerte, es algo necesario para que la historia avance...

¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! :'D De verdad que se agradecen un montonazo ^^

Espero vuestro odio con ganas (?)

¡Gracias por leer! :D

¡Ya nos leemos!


End file.
